Fais moi confiance
by KlainerGirl
Summary: Kurt Hummel. 17 ans, gay refoulé, étudiant au Lycée William McKinley. Blaine Anderson, 17 ans, a fait son coming-out et se retrouve transféré à McKinley. Et si les deux garçons dont on parle ici se rencontraient, quelles seraient les conséquences sur eux, et sur leur entourage ?
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir !**

J'avais déjà écrit deux fictions avant celle là, et je ne les ai pas finies, je m'en excuse. Je gérais mal mon temps, et ça m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes. Mais j'ai changé de technique et je suis sûre que cette fois, ça marchera.

Voilà donc une nouvelle fiction, et le prologue de celle-ci. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède aucun des personnages, je dois les lieux et personnages à RIB.

* * *

 **-POV Blaine-**

Le lycée William McKinley. Il avait d'abord cru à une blague, quand ses parents lui avaient dit qu'il été transféré et qu'il partirait faire ses études là-bas. Jusque là étudiant dans un lycée privé dans l'Ohio, la Dalton Academy, l'idée d'un transfert ne lui était même pas venue à l'idée. Mais il savait parfaitement d'où venait cette idée. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait fait son coming out auprès de ses parents, après avoir longuement demandé conseil à son frère qui le savait depuis quelques temps. Car oui, Blaine Anderson était homosexuel, et ce malgré le fait que cela pourrait faire de la "mauvaise pub" auprès de sa famille. Car oui, tout était une question d'apparence, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait toujours fait ses études dans le privé, l'argent avec une place assez importante dans cette famille, et les écoles privées étaient donc un passage évident pour le brun aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux mordorés dont on parlait à l'heure actuelle. La réaction de ses parents avait été.. Assez particulière. Autant sa mère était longuement restée sous le choc, mais il savait parfaitement que depuis quelques jours, elle faisait des efforts pour essayer de comprendre et surtout de soutenir son fils. Son père? C'était plus compliqué que cela. Quand Blaine lui avait parlé de son orientation sexuelle, le visage de père de famille s'était déformé, ses traits montrant seulement de la colère et de la rage. Il avait ensuite tenu un long discours qui expliquait que Blaine ne pensait pas au bien être de sa famille et que c'était une honte. Une honte, ces termes avaient fait un mal de chien au jeune homme de 17 ans. Qui accepterait ce genre de remarques de la part de son propre père, sur qui on essayait de prendre exemple depuis toujours ?

Et il avait bien senti que depuis quelques temps, son père ne s'était pas du tout calmé, et qu'il continuait de le regarder avec dégout et mépris. Il avait aussi surpris des conversations entre ses parents alors qu'il rentrait de cours. Principalement son père qui faisait plein de plan sur la comète pour que son fils redevienne comme avant, alors que sa mère essayait de lui expliquer que justement, il était ce qu'il était, et que cela ne pourrait pas être changé. Peut être que c'était suite à ces nombreuses discussions que ses parents avaient pris la décision de le faire changer de lycée pour un lycée public. Lycée qui, qui plus est, avait longuement été un adversaire du sien lors de nombreuses compétitions comme entre autre, celle de la chorale. Il savait parfaitement que son changement de lycée ne changerait pas son orientation sexuelle, que ce n'est pas parce que d'un coup il allait être en contact avec des filles en plus des garçons qu'il découvrirait que son homosexualité avait toujours été un mensonge. Car ce n'était pas le cas. On ne choisit pas notre sexualité et ça Blaine le savait parfaitement car au début, sachant que cela ne serait surement pas bien accepté chez lui, il avait essayé de changer. C'était un échec. Donc quand son père lui avait dit qu'il devait aller au lycée McKinley à partir de la semaien prochaine, le brun n'avait pas essayé d'argumenter car il savait parfaitement que ce dernier ne changerait pas d'avis et que cela pourrait même empirer les choses.

On était mercredi, demain il devrait aller dans son lycée, et devrait dire à tous ses amis qu'il quittait le lycée. Les communales des chorales allaient bientôt avoir lieu, mais il ne pourrait pas faire parti des Warblers pour cette compétition, et ce même s'il était le capitaine de ce groupe là.

 **-POV Kurt-**

Le lycée McKinley. Ce lycée était devenu une véritable honneur pour lui. Il avait quelques amis dans le Glee Club, mais en dehors de celui-ci, le lycée n'était rien d'autre qu'une torture. Pourquoi ? Car il était gay, et même s'il n'avait jamais fait son coming out, que ce soit chez lui ou au lycée, certaines personnes avaient l'air de s'en rendre compte et avaient apparemment décidé de tout faire pour lui faire payer. Il avait tout essayé. Etre plus masculin, ne plus agir de la même manière, donc totalement changer, et malgré tout, au moins une fois par semaine, il recevait des remarques des plus homophobes. C'était donc une sorte de coming-out forcé. Et comme il était apparemment le seul gay de cette école, il était condamné à subir ça seul. Ses amis du Glee Club, surtout Mercedes, avaient essayé de l'aider, en lui disant que dans tous les cas ils l'aimeraient toujours autant peu importe qu'il aime les filles ou les garçons, et même face à des remarques encourageantes comme celles-ci, le jeune homme châtain continuait de nier et de dire à tout le monde qu'il était autant homosexuel que Finn Hudson, qui sortait avec Rachel Berry.

Sauf qu'il savait parfaitement que c'était faux. Preuve numéro une ? Il avait toujours eu des gouts assez féminins, mais on pouvait encore se dire que cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Preuve numéro, il avait eu longuement un grand coup de coeur, donc crush, sur Finn Hudson, le quaterback de l'équipe de foot, qui faisait aussi maintenant parti de la chorale. C'était peut être à cause des "sentiments" grandissants envers ce dernier que son entourage avait commencé à s'en rendre compte, mais malgré tout il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à officiellement dire quelle était son orientation sexuelle. Autant au lycée c'était comme chose faite, comme si on attendait seulement sa confirmation pour qu'il se fasse encore plus harceler, mais chez lui? Il ne pouvait pas dire cela à son père. Il ne savait pas comment ce dernier réagirait et à vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. C'était idiot, d'en venir à avoir peur de son propre père, alors qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et que ces deux derniers étaient devenus d'autant plus proche depuis que la mère de Kurt s'était éteinte alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon. Car oui, il y avait ça aussi. Il n'y avait plus que son père et lui maintenant, et c'était peut être ça qui le terrifiait, l'idée de rompre le seul lien familial qu'il lui reste en avouant son homosexualité à son père.

On était mercredi, il ne lui restait plus que deux petits jours de cours avant que ce soit le week-end. Par chance, les communales approchaient et le jeune Hummel s'investissait un maximum dans la chorale pour plusieur raisons. La première était que chanter était une sorte de passion pour lui, et même s'il avait rarement, voire jamais des solos, il aimait chanter, et il aimait l'ambiance présente dans ce club. Deuxième raison, cela lui changeait les idées, et au moins, il se sentait parfaitement entouré et soutenu, même si encore une fois, rien n'était vraiment officiel. Et il ne supporterait donc pas que son club soit éliminé si tôt dans l'année car même s'ils continueraient de chanter après, il n'y aurait plus l'adrénaline des affrontements entre les différentes chorales.

* * *

Voilà pour ce prologue ! Il est un peu court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que le prologue ! ;)

C'est donc quelque chose de "nouveau" que j'essaye, j'ai pas mal d'idées en tête, il reste plus qu'à les mettre sur le papier !

Surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait toujours plaisir, même si vous avez quelques conseils à me donner pour améliorer mes chapitres/fictions.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir bonsoiiiiiir.**

Alors voilà le premier chapitre qui, comme vous le verrez, se passera quelques jours après le prologue. Je pense continuer à exposer les deux points de vue, autant celui de Blaine que celui de Kurt, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Aussi, je pars en vacances demain et ce jusqu'au 9 Juillet, donc vous aurez le chapitre dans les environs du 10. Sur ce, je laisse place au chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun des lieux/personnes, etc. Je dois tout à RIB.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

 **-PDV Blaine-**

On était officiellement le premier lundi du mois de décembre, ce qui officialisait donc son arrivée dans le lycée William McKinley. Les adieux avec ses amis et son ancien lycée avaient été troublants, déroutants, mais ils lui avaient surtout brisé le coeur, car en plus de devoir dire à ses amis qu'il quittait le lycée pour rejoindre un autre lycée public de la région était une chose, mais leur avouer que son père ne tolérait pas du tout son homosexualité en était une autre. Par chance, il avait réussi à faire en sorte que les larmes ne coulent pas même si, une fois chez lui dans sa chambre, elles avaient déferlé le long de ses joues.

Habillé d'un jean, d'un polo rouge, d'un noeud papillon noir et d'une veste noire, le brun sortit de sa chambre. Il avait laissé ses bouclettes au naturel, ne voulant pas mettre de gel pour une fois. Après tout il fallait qu'il tourne la page de la Dalton Academy n'est-ce pas? Donc au moins une fois, il voulait ne pas mettre de gel. Il descendit rapidement les marches avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, par chance vide. Il but rapidement un verre de jus de fruit et mangea une pomme et une tartine à la confiture de fraises, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, saisissant son sac à bandoulière par la même occasion. Il récupéra son vélo, avant d'enfourcher ce dernier et de partir en direction du lycée. Son arrivée dans ce nouveau lycée le stressait relativement. Comment les choses se passeraient-elles là-bas, est-ce qu'il serait bien accueili ? Ou au contraire est-ce que les gens l'éviteraient? Il ne savait même pas encore s'il essaierait de rejoindre le Glee Club ou non, car après tout celui de William McKinley était un des plus rudes adversaires de celui de son ancien lycée, et les rejoindre si proche des communales ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Après une dizaine voire une quinzaine de minutes passées à pédaler, le brun commença à apercevoir la façade du lycée. Il traversa rapidement la route avant de finalement passer la première grille. Après avoir cherché le "local à vélos" du regard, il finit par le trouver. Une fois au niveau de celui-ci, il descendit de son vélo avant de l'attacher avec l'anti-vol. Il récupéra son sac qu'il avait précédemment posé au niveau du porte-bagage, avant de se diriger vers les grandes portes. Première chose à faire, aller voir le directeur. Le bouclé entra dans la grande bâtisse, se retrouvant rapidement dans un dédale de couloirs dans lequel il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se retrouver tout seul. Tournant le regard à droite et à gauche, il chercha longuement un panneau ou un quelconque signe indicateur de où ce fameux bureau se trouvait, sauf que visiblement il n'en avait aucun à disposition. Cela faisait depuis maintenant quelques minutes qu'il cherchait désespérément à travers les couloirs quand il entendit une voix féminine s'adresser à lui.

"Salut, tu es nouveau non? Est-ce que tu cherches quelque chose ?  
\- Euh oui, je suis Blaine Anderson, je viens d'arriver. Apparemment je dois aller voir le directeur pour récupérer mon emploi du temps, le plan du lycée, et autre. Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir besoin d'un plan pour trouver le dit bureau.  
\- D'accord ! Je suis Rachel Berry, suis moi je t'accompagne."

Le brun remercia directement la brune, apparemment nommée Rachel Berry, qui portait une robe blanche à pois rouge, avec des chaussures plutôt simples. Il la suivit à travers les couloirs, tournant un coup à gauche, un coup à droite, et ainsi de suite, avant de se retrouver face à une porte à côté de laquelle résidait une plaque en métal indiquant qu'il s'agissait du bureau du Principal Figgins.

"Voilà, on y est. Si jamais tu as encore besoin d'aide, n'hésites pas ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu es intéressé ni même si tu sais chanter, mais parmi tous les clubs du lycée y a le Glee Club. J'en fais partie, et on ne dit jamais non à de nouvelles recrues. N'hésites pas à passer nous voir si tu es intéressé, on se retrouve tous les soirs ou un soir sur deux en général."

Et voilà qu'elle était déjà repartie, laissant à peine au jeune Anderson de la remercier. Elle faisait apparemment partie du Glee Club et lui avait proposé plutôt naturellement de passer les voir. Elle ne l'avait apparemment pas reconnu des compétitions pendant lesquelles ils s'étaient rencontrés et affrontés à plusieurs reprises, ce qui l'aidait relativement bien dans l'idée qu'il avait d'officiellement tourner la page de la Dalton Academy, ou en tout cas en grande partie. Il s'arrêta finalement de penser quand il toqua à la porte du bureau. On lui dit rapidement de rentrer, chose qu'il fit assez rapidement. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles le directeur lui avait expliqué plusieurs choses sur le lycée, et pendant lesquelles il lui avait aussi donné des conseils et répondu à des questions simples, le brun put ressortir, une grande partie des papiers qu'il lui avait donné déjà rangées dans son sac, sauf celui sur lequel était noté son numéro de casier et le code qui y était associé, ainsi que le plan du lycée et son emploi du temps avec les salles associées. Il se retrouva rapidement devant son casier. Code en main, il fit tourner la petite molette présente sur le cadenas, et après avoir activé la poignée, il put avoir accès à son casier. Il y rangea une grande partie des livres que le principal lui avait passé, gardant seulement sur lui celui d'histoire et celui de mathématiques, c'est-à-dire les cours auxquels il allait assister avant la pause déjeuner. Posant à nouveau un regard sur le plan qu'il avait gardé en main et sur son emploi du temps, il chercha du regard la salle 304 dans laquelle aurait lieu son cours d'histoire.

Grâce au plan, il trouva rapidement la dite salle dans laquelle il finit par rentrer. Il chercha du regard le visage de Rachel, qui était la seule personne qu'il connaissait pour l'instant, sauf qu'il fut bien vite contraint de se rendre compte qu'elle ne suivait apparemment pas ce cours en même temps que lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il finit par aller s'asseoir à une place vide, place à côté de laquelle il n'y avait apparemment personne. Est-ce que cette personne était simplement en retard, ou est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas de voisin/potentiel partenaire dès son premier cours ? La réponse à sa question arriva bien vite quand, quelques minutes avant que le cours ne commence, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il tourna le visage vers cette fameuse personne, un brun, qui n'avait apparemment pas fait attention au fait qu'une nouvelle personne se trouvait à côté de lui. Le cours commença bien rapidement, parlant entre autre de plusieurs des présidents qui s'étaient succédés aux Etats-Unis. C'est seulement une fois que leur professeur leur demanda de parler à deux de ce sujet que celui qui était apparemment son nouveau partenaire remarqua sa présence.

"Oh, bonjour. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir dit grand chose jusque là, je suis pas du genre bavard et j'avais pas fait attention au fait que tu étais là. Je suis Noah Puckerman, mais tout le monde m'appelle Puck, donc tu peux faire pareil. Tu es nouveau?  
\- Bonjour ! T'inquiètes pas c'est pas important, après tout je n'ai pas essayé de te parler non plus. Oui je suis arrivé ce matin, je suis Blaine Anderson."

C'est après ces quelques mots échangés qu'ils commencèrent à parler des différents présidents américains, même s'ils s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour faire plus ample connaissance. Il apprit donc rapidement que le fameux Puck faisait partie de l'équipe de football du lycée ainsi que du Glee Club, et qu'il était le meilleur ami du quaterback. Ah oui, et aussi qu'apparemment, il n'avait pas de grandes connaissances en histoire, mais il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Blaine aimait bien l'histoire, mais les présidents américains ne faisaient pas vraiment partis de ses sujets de prédilection, et ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de Puck non plus. Parmi les deux personnes qu'il avait rencontré dans la matinée, les deux faisaient parties du Glee Club, ce qui était plutôt cool dans le sens où ils avaient au moins un ou deux centres d'intérêt en commun, mais un peu moins cool dans le sens où l'un deux pourrait à nouveau mettre le sujet de ce fameux club en lui proposant de le rejoindre, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore pris de décision sur le sujet, et qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir en prendre une avant que les communales n'arrivent.

Après le cours d'histoire, ce fut le cours de mathématiques, pendant lequel il se retrouva à nouveau avec Puck. Cette fois-ci, ils firent en sorte d'écouter un peu plus le cours, surtout sachant que les mathématiques faisaient partis des matières que Blaine affectionnait le plus, même si ce n'était apparemment toujours pas le cas du joueur de foot. C'est donc après ces quelques heures de cours que la pause déjeuner arriva. Il sortit de la salle, disant par la même occasion à Puck qu'il allait d'abord poser ses affaires et qu'ils se croiseraient surement plus tard dans la journée, peut être même au moment du repas. Il posa rapidement les quelques affaires dont il avait eu besoin dans la matinée avant de récupérer celles dont il pourrait avoir besoin dans l'après-midi, avant de se diriger vers la cafétéria, après un rapide regard vers son plan. Il venait à peine de rentrer dans le réfectoire qu'il entendit une voix relativement reconnaissable crier son nom.

" Eh Blaine ! Viens manger avec nous !"

Le brun tourna la tête et reconnut rapidement Rachel Berry. Se saisissant rapidement d'un plateau et de nourriture, il se dirigea vers la table de cette dernière. Voilà une rentrée qui n'avait pas été si horrible que ça, finalement.

 **-PDV Kurt-**

Sa journée avait été assez banale jusque là. Il avait longuement profité de ce week-end et n'avait été que moyennement enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner en cours pour une nouvelle semaine, mais l'idée des vacances de Noël qui approchaient ainsi que les nombreuses réunions du Glee Club lui permettaient de garder le sourire et de gagner un peu de motivation à l'idée des cinq jours qu'il lui restait maintenant à passer dans la journée. C'est pendant le cours de littérature qu'il entendit d'abord Rachel parler du fait qu'elle avait croisé et aidé un nouvel élève en arrivant, et qu'il se nommait Blaine Anderson. Elle avait aussi longuement parlé du fait qu'elle voyait en lui une bonne potentielle recrue pour le Glee Club, remarque à laquelle le châtain aux yeux bleus clairs répondit rapidement en rappelant à la brune qu'elle voyait des potentielles recrues du Glee Club partout, tellement elle était excitée et stressée à l'idée des communales qui approchaient. Car oui, Rachel Berry était le perfectionnisme incarné, ce qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'à la fois pertinent pendant les répétitions car elle faisait des remarques intéressantes qu'ils pouvaient prendre en compte, mais aussi quelqu'un légèrement exécrable, car elle prenait souvent le contrôle des dites répétitions et voulait toujours avoir raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas réellement la blâmer pour cela car pour lui aussi, le Glee Club représentait beaucoup, et lui aussi avait de nombreuses idées pendant les répétitions, la seule différence était qu'il n'osait pas toujours, voire jamais, les exposer.

C'est après deux longues heures de littérature plutôt intéressantes (et non, pas seulement grâce aux remarques de Rachel) que les deux jeunes gens eurent l'occasion de sortir de la salle et de se diriger vers le réfectoire une fois leur affaires déposées. Le côté positif du lundi matin ? Il avait les mêmes cours que Rachel, ce qui lui donnait l'occasion de ne pas être seul dans les couloirs, et donc de moins risquer une rencontre surprise avec Karofsky, car ces dernières se finissaient toujours mal pour lui. En effet, Karofsky faisait partie du petit groupes de personnes qui étaient apparemment, en plus d'être passionnés par le sport, était aussi passionnés par l'idée de persécuter et harceler le jeune Hummel. C'est aussi pour cela que le lundi faisait partie des jours largement supportables pour le châtain. Enfin bref. Ils finirent par s'asseoir à une table, accompagnés de leurs plateaux sur lesquels se trouvaient leurs repas, et ils furent rapidement rejoints par des gens comme Quinn, Finn, Puck, Santana, et autre. D'ailleurs, la discussion fut rapidement relancée sur le fameux Blaine Anderson, car Puck aussi l'avait croisé, et avait même passé les deux cours de ce matin assis avec lui, à parler. Il ne savait pas qui était Blaine Anderson ni même d'où il venait et pourquoi il arrivait en cours d'année, mais il fallait l'avouer, il avait su faire bonne impression auprès de ses amis. La preuve, Rachel était déjà en train de parler à Puck du fameux "sentiment" qu'elle avait eu en rencontrant Blaine, sentiment qui lui faisait apparemment comprendre qu'ils devraient faire en sorte qu'il rejoigne le Glee Club car il pourrait leur être d'une grande aide. D'ailleurs, Puck était resté relativement neutre sur le sujet car même s'il faisait partie du Glee Club, il n'était pas vraiment du genre à parler aux gens en essayant de voir si telle ou telle personne pourrait les aider à mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés pour les communales.

C'est d'ailleurs en plein milieu de cette conversation là que Rachel coupa la parole de Puck en criant.

" Eh Blaine ! Viens manger avec nous !"

Elle venait visiblement d'apercevoir le fameux Blaine. Le châtain tourna ses yeux bleus vers la foule, essayant d'apercevoir le fameux nouveau. Il était assez compliqué de remarquer qui que ce soit à une heure pareille, c'est-à-dire une heure à laquelle la cafétéria était remplie, autant par des gens assis à des tables que par des gens qui préféraient rester debout pour essayer de remarquer certains amis. Mais ce fut finalement au bout de quelques secondes (où était-ce des minutes?) qu'il distingua celui qui devait surement être le sujet de conversation de ce matin et ce midi : Blaine Anderson. Garçon de taille plutôt petite, des cheveux bouclés bruns qui avaient l'air à la fois disciplinés et indisciplinés, et des yeux d'une couleur assez complexe à décrire. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur un accessoire qu'il portait. Un nœud papillon ? Ce garçon portait donc des nœuds papillons dans la vie de tous les jours, assez étonnant et particulier comme choix vestimentaire. Mais cela ne choquait pas et était plutôt en accord avec le reste de sa tenue, ce qui était plutôt rassurant, même si cela pouvait aussi prouvé que le brun avait peut-être un tiroir rempli à craquer de ces fameux accessoires, se rapprochant toujours plus du moment où il déborderait au fur et à mesure des achats du brun. Ou alors cela pouvait aussi vouloir dire qu'il n'avait que quelques pièces de ce genre là et qu'il n'en portait que rarement.

Il ne passa pas plus de temps dans l'observation du nouveau venu car ce dernier venait de s'asseoir entre Puck et Santana et essayait apparemment tant bien que mal d'enregistrer le nom de chaque personne qui se présenter au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient. Ce fut d'ailleurs rapidement au tour de Kurt de se présenter.

"Je suis Kurt Hummel, enchanté."

Il put sentir le regard du brun s'arrêter sur lui l'espace de quelques secondes, et c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'il le reconnut. Serait-ce donc lui, le chanteur des Warblers, c'est à dire du Glee Club de la Dalton Academy ? Peut être qu'il se trompait, car après tout pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait quitter ce lycée et du coup ce groupe qui avait l'air extrêmement soudé ? Le châtain réfléchit à cette fameuse questin pendant plusieurs secondes, en même temps qu'il mangeait et écouter les conversations de ses amis. Il essaya d'ailleurs finalement de rentrer dans la discussion qui prenait place autour de la table. Le sujet de celle-ci ? L'arrivée de Blaine dans le lycée. C'est pendant un petit moment de silence que Kurt prit la parole.

"Tu es arrivé ce matin ?  
\- Oui, ça fait assez bizarre d'arriver en plein milieu de l'année d'ailleurs.  
\- Pourquoi t'es venu dans ce lycée au fait d'ailleurs ? (C'est Finn qui venait de prendre la parole, le regard tourné vers le nouveau venu)  
\- C'était en grande partie le choix de mes parents, je me suis contenté de les écouter en fait. Après tout, je suis partie du principe qu'ils avaient surement leurs raisons de m'envoyer ici.  
\- Et ils ont fait ce choix là en plein milieu de l'année ? C'est étonnant. (C'était Santana qui avait posé la question à Blaine)  
\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais c'est leur choix."

Kurt put rapidement voir le brun baisser le regard. Sa venue ici n'était apparemment pas son propre choix, et même s'il avait essayé d'en parler le plus naturellement possible, Kurt avait tendance à penser que ce n'était pas si simple que cela. Mais peut être était juste cette habitude qu'il avait, d'essayer de trouver des problèmes plus ou moins gros à toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait, histoire de se sentir moins seul dans ses problèmes. La conversation continua longuement autour de la table, variant entre de nombreux sujets, tout le monde mangeant dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Jusqu'au moment où la discussion prit un nouveau tournant.

"D'ailleurs Blaine, depuis tes quelques heures ici, t'as remarqué une fille à ton goût ici? Peut être que je pourrais t'aider à l'approcher. (C'était encore une fois Santana qui avait pris la parole, pas étonnant d'ailleurs, elle pensait souvent à cela)  
\- Pas vraiment non. Mais à vrai dire, ça ne risque d'arriver. Je suis gay."

Le châtain, verre en main, manqua recracher le peu d'eau qu'il avait en bouche face aux paroles du brun, mais arriva à se retenir et à seulement faire passer cela pour une crise de toux. En tout cas il espérait que cela ai été ne serait-ce qu'un peu crédible, surtout sachant que certains de ses amis avaient de gros doutes sur le fait que Kurt soit aussi hétéro qu'il ne le disait, et ce depuis quelques temps déjà. Comment est-ce que Blaine pouvait dire cela aussi facilement, autour d'une table avec des gens qu'il ne connaissant quasiment pas ? N'était-il pas conscient du fait qu'il pourrait se faire harceler ? Certes, les membres du Glee Club ne diraient rien par rapport à ce genre de choses, d'ailleurs ils étaient tous en train de lui parler, de lui poser des questions assez typiques genre quand il s'en était rendu compte, est-ce qu'il avait mis longtemps avant de faire son coming-out, et plein d'autres choses, mais comment est-ce que le brun avait pu prendre la décision aussi facilement et simplement que cela ? Le châtain resta l'espace de quelques temps sous le choc, avant de finalement se rendre compte que Blaine lui avait posé une question, et qu'en plus de ne pas répondre, il ne l'avait absolument pas écouté. Quel idiot. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers le brun, prenant la parole directement, avec un ton d'excuse bien présent dans sa voix.

"Oh désolée Blaine, j'étais dans la lune, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?  
\- On parlait de relations amoureuses justement. Et du coup, comme je suis au courant du statut relationnel de pas mal de monde autour de la table, je me demandais si tu avais une petite-amie ou non, surtout que tu étais assez silencieux jusque là.  
\- Ah d'accord ! Mon silence n'avait aucun rapport t'inquiètes pas, mais en tout cas, non je n'ai pas de petite-amie."

Le châtain sentit le rose lui monter doucement aux joues. Bravo Hummel, très discret ça. Finalement, et ce pour son plus grand bonheur, la discussion reprit et changea rapidement de sujet, pour cette fois aborder le sujet du glee club. En effet, Rachel n'avait apparemment pas pu attendre plus longtemps pour demander une nouvelle fois au brun s'il savait chanter, et si il serait intéressé par l'idée de rejoindre le club. Si les doutes du châtain étaient fondés, le brun devait surement aimer chanter et rejoindrait peut être le groupe, surtout que dans ses souvenirs, il avait une voix magnifique et relativement puissante. C'est d'ailleurs assez rapidement qu'il entendit le brun confirmait le fait que la musique et le chant faisaient partie de ses passions, mais qu'il préférait ne pas rejoindre de club de suite. Était-ce l'idée de rejoindre un club si tôt qui le dérangeait, ou l'idée de rejoindre le glee club en particulier ? Le châtain se fit la promesse de le découvrir un jour ou l'autre.

Au final, le repas se termina et ils prirent tous des chemins différents, avant de se rejoindre dans la salle de chant, sans Blaine visiblement. Ils reprirent le sujet des communales assez vite et tentèrent d'autres chansons pour voir si elles pourraient convenir à la fameuse compétition, et surtout si elles pourraient les aider à gagner et donc se qualifier pour les régionales. Au final, cela avait été une journée plutôt bonne.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

Qu'en avez-vous penser ? Est-ce que vous appréciez le style d'écriture ? Dites moi tout dans les reviews, même si des remarques "négatives"

Vous aurez le chapitre 2 dans les environs du 10 Juillet, et ensuite j'essaierai de tenir un rythme d'un ou deux chapitres par semaine.

Bonnes vacances, et à dans deux semaines !


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonsoiiiiir, comme promis, voilà le chapitre 2 !

Je viens de rentrer de mes vacances et j'étais assez pressée de finir de l'écrire et de le publier, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni les lieux (en général). Tout appartient à RIB, même Klaine malheureusement. :(

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **-PDV Blaine-**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours, même une semaine d'ailleurs, que le bouclé avait commencé les cours au lycée William McKinley, et les choses s'étaient bien mieux passées qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il avait énormément sympathisé avec le Glee Club, ces derniers l'ayant parfaitement accueilli dans leur petit groupe, même s'il n'avait finalement pas rejoint le Glee Club. Non pas qu'il n'y ai pas pensé, mais quelque chose le retenait. Probablement le fait qu'aux communales, ils affronteraient les Warblers et qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir affronter ceux qui faisaient surement partie de ses meilleurs amis. En plus d'avoir découvert une grande partie du lycée avec le Glee Club, il avait aussi eu l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Le club de théatre, le club de football. Ah oui, le club de football, avec lequel il avait eu la chance de rencontrer Azimio, et Karofsky. Ils étaient particuliers ces deux là, et avaient apparemment du mal à accepter le fait que Blaine accepte et dise haut et fort qu'il était homosexuel. Ces derniers avaient d'abord demandé confirmation auprès du brun, avant de lui sortir plusieurs remarques du genre "Alors comme ça tu te ramènes dans notre lycée avec tes allures de tapette", "Tapproches pas de nous on veut pas devenir comme ça". Et encore, c'était les remarques polies celles-là, il avait aussi eu le droit à des remarques bien plus désagréables et surtout bien plus insultantes. Ils avaient même voulu le mettre dans la poubelle, après l'avoir bousculé à plusieurs reprises contre son casier. La seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement prévu, c'est que même s'il eétait gay, il avait suivi des cours de boxe, et ce depuis environ un ou deux ans. Certes il n'était pas professionnel dans le domaine, mais il s'en sortait, et il avait réussi à s'en sortir tant bien que mal, recevant malgré tout de nombreuses remarques, avec par exemple "Espèce de tafiole, on s'arrêtera pas là", "Tu t'en sors bien pour un PD". Mais il préférait ne pas s'arrêter sur ce genre de remarques, et plutôt essayer de passer un bon moment. Mais parmi toutes les remarques qu'il avait entendu face à son homosexualité, il y avait surtout celle de David Karofsky, qui lui avait dit "Mais dis moi Anderson, t'es au courant que t'es pas le seul gay dans ce lycée ? Epargnes nous et te mets pas avec cette tafiole, j'ai pas envie de vomir."

Il n'avait pas réellement entendu parler d'un potentiel autre homosexuel, en tout cas pas quelqu'un d'assumé, donc surement était-ce quelqu'un qui était encore dans le placard, et ne serait-ce que par respect pour cette personne, le brun se devait de ne pas le chercher, et de ne pas le faire sortir du placard par la force. Surtout qu'il était aussi possible que ces deux idiots de footballers lui aient dit cela pour lui donner des faux espoirs ou autre chose dans ce genre là. Mais malgré tout, si c'était vrai, il espérait que Karofsky et Azimio ne cherchaient pas autant de noises à cette personne là qu'ils n'ils ne lui en cherchaient à lui, ou alors qu'il avait réussi à se faire respecter par ces derniers. Mais, dans tous les cas, il essayait de ne pas faire attention à ces deux idiots et à toutes les choses qu'ils pouvaient lui dire, car par chance, il était rarement seul car il partageait beaucoup de cours avec certaines personnes du Glee Club. Mais, ils avaient deux principales distractions quand il était seul : aller faire un peu de boxe dans la salle de sport, ou aller dans l'auditorium. Il chantait quelques fois, mais il venait principalement pour pouvoir profiter du fait d'être sur scène, en se demandant des fois si le Glee Club répétait dans le Glee Club ou s'ils restaient majoritairement dans la salle de répétition, tout comme il le faisait avec les Warblers.

En ce moment d'ailleurs, il était dans l'auditorium. Il arpentait la scéne, portant quelques fois quelques petits regards vers les sièges évidemment vides du public. Au début, il ne faisait que fredonner, mais au final il s'était laissé "entrainer" par le rythme de _Cough Syrup_. Donc, rapidement, au lieu de fredonner, il s'était retrouver en train de la chanter.

" _Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control  
These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh oh oh oh oh  
A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, oh_

 _If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away  
To some fortune that I, I should have found by now  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down_

 _Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue oh  
These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart oh oh oh oh  
A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh_

 _If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away  
To some fortune that I, I should have found by now_

 _And so I run to the things they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

 _Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

 _If I could find a way to see this straight, I'd run away  
To some fortune that I, I should have found by now_

 _And so I run to the things they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

 _One more spoon of cough syrup now whoa  
One more spoon of cough syrup now whoa »_

Alors qu'il finissait de chanter ce qui était plus une improvisation qu'autre chose, il entendit en arrière fond une succession de petits bruits, comme des applaudissements. Il fronça les sourcils avant de tourner la tête et de reconnaître celui qui était apparemment le coach du Glee Club, mais aussi leur professeur d'histoire, William Schuester. Alors que le regard de Blaine, totalement surpris, se tournait vers celui qui lui enseignait depuis peu l'histoire, ce dernier prit rapidement la parole.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu savais chanter comme ça."

Le brun resta d'abord silencieux, toujours sous le choc de s'être fait surprendre par un de ses professeurs qui, en plus de ça, était le coach du Glee Club. Lui qui, il n'y a pas longtemps, avait longuement hésité à le rejoindre, voilà qu'il venait de faire entendre sa voix au coach du dit club, et cela avait l'air de lui avoir plu.

"Pardon je ne voulais pas te surprendre, ni t'espionner d'ailleurs.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas dramatique.

\- Tu as déjà pensé à rejoindre le glee club?

\- Euh, oui, un peu, mais finalement j'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Parce que tu es l'ancien soliste des Warblers, n'est-ce pas ?"

Blaine ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait pas nécessairement voulu que son "identité" reste secrète, mais c'est vrai qu'il savait parfaitement que le fait qu'il ai été le soliste des Warblers pourrait faire un argument de plus pour le faire rentrer dans la fameuse chorale.

"Comment avez-vous su ?

\- Ta voix est assez reconnaissable. Au début je me suis dit que je t'avais déjà entendu quelque part, et au début je trouvais pas. J'ai fini par me rappeler cette fois où on avait affronté ton ancienne écolé aux Régionales. C'est vraiment un bon groupe, tu le sais ?

\- En effet."

Il ne savait pas réellement quoi dire face à de telles déclarations, parce que oui, il pensait que les Warblers étaient définitivement un bon groupe. Et il regrettait toujours quelque peu de l'avoir quitté. Mais il était aussi vrai que chanter lui manquait, et chanter avec un groupe encore plus, c'est aussi pour cela qu'il avait, l'epace de quelques instants, envisagé de rejoindre le Glee Club. Il était rare que le bouclé parle si peu, mais il fallait dire que la surprise (et peut être la honte aussi, après tout il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de venir sur la scène de l'auditorium n'importe quand).

"Euh, je suis désolé, si j'étais pas censé être sur scène ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Oh non t'inquiètes pas, t'as le droit, c'est ouvert à tout le monde tu sais.  
\- Ah, d'accord, ça me rassure.

\- Tout comme le Glee Club."

Tout comme le Glee Club. En effet, le Glee Club était ouvert à tout le monde, tant que cette personne savait ne serait-ce qu'un peu chanter, et ça le bouclé le savait parfaitement, sauf qu'il avait préféré ne pas le prendre en compte directement.

"Je ne t'oblige à rien, mais je pense que ça pourrait être pas mal que tu viennes nous voir ce soir. Je ne te demande pas de nous rejoindre ou quoique ce soit, j'imagine que ça doit pas être facile d'être dans ta position, mais viens voir ne serait-ce qu'un de nos cours. Puis d'après ce que j'ai cru voir, tu t'entends bien avec une bonne partie du groupe, donc ça leur fera plaisir de te voir."

Le brun hésita longuement, surement le temps de plusieurs minutes d'ailleurs. Mais il finit par relever la tête vers son professeur, acquiesçant en même temps.

"Je pense que je passerais, oui.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, puis on verra bien ce que ça donne. En tout cas, ta version de Cough Syrup est magnifique, avec aucun instrument en fond derrière. Bien joué, ils avaient de la chance de t'avoir."

Et c'est sur ces paroles que le brun put voir son professeur, et peut être futur coach, sortir de l'auditorium, sachant parfaitement que le sourire de ce dernier ne l'avait pas quitté, même une fois, qu'il s'était retourné pour partir. C'est donc finalement après quelques minutes, que le bouclé descendit également de la scène, avant de quitter l'auditorium lui aussi, décidant par la même occasion qu'il verrait bien si oui ou non, il rejoindrait le Glee Club. Car finalement, c'est une question qui était toujours en suspens, même s'il pensait avoir réglé ce "problème" là.

* * *

 **-POV Kurt-**

Une journée comme les autres. Sauf que malheureusement, on était mercredi. Et mercredi voulait dire qu'il passait une petite partie de sa journée seule, et donc c'était une petite partie de sa journée de cours pendant laquelle il risquait fortement de croiser le chemin de Karofsky, qui continuerait surement de faire de sa vie un enfer. Il n'avait jamais aimé les mercredi, et ce depuis toujours. Par exemple, sa mère était décédée un mercredi, son père avait été admis à l'hopital, un an plus tôt, un mercredi. Disons qu'il avait un truc avec le mercredi. Et il fallait l'avouer, même s'il s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Blaine, le fait que ce dernier arrive dans le lycée en s'assumant parfaitement faisait que le châtain aux yeux bleus se remettait beaucoup en question. A la fois car oui, une partie de lui avait toujours voulu s'assumer, alors que l'autre partie, largement majoritaire, avait peur de ce que pourrait dire les gens, de ce que pourrait dire son père, et donc préférait largement rester au fond de son placard, comme on dit. Mais peu importe. Puis, avec l'arrivée du brun, les remarques de Karofsky avaient changées. Enfin non, elles avaient juste évolué. En fait, en plus des remarques toujours aussi désagréables sur le fait qu'il soit gay, et le fait qu'il ne l'assume pas, ils avaient aussi fait beaucoup de remarques par rapport à l'arrivée de Blaine, disant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire quoique ce soit avec lui sinon les choses tourneraient mal autant pour Blaine que pour lui. Mais en soit, qui serait-il s'il disait qu'il n'y avait pas pensé ? Mais il était pratiquement sûr que c'était plus par dépit que par n'importe quoi d'autre. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autre gay, et une partie de lui se doutait que Blaine devait se sentir comme le châtain s'était longuement senti, sauf que c'était dans l'ombre : Seul. Et une partie de Kurt s'en voulait d'ailleurs, parce qu'il savait parfaitement que s'il faisait enfin le geste de sortir du placard, premièrement il se sentirait surement mieux dans sa peau, ne serait-ce qu'au lycée, mais surtout, il pourrait enfin se confier. Mais quand il y pensait, il voyait parfaitement que l'arrivée et l'immédiat coming-out du brun s'étaient répendus comme une traînée de poudre dans ce lycée qui possédait tellement d'ignorants ou de personnes qui n'étaient pas prête (et qui ne le seraient jamais, dans le cas de certains) prêts à accepter le fait que les homosexuels existent.

Bref. Aujourd'hui on était mercredi, et c'est avec bien moins d'entrain qu'il se prépara cette fois. Il revêtit un slim rouge, avec une chemise blanche et un petit veston gris, avant de faire son rituel habituel pour sa peau et ses cheveux. Il descendit rapidement les marches et vit rapidement qu'il n'y avait plus que Finn. Ah oui, une fois par mois (ou une fois tous les deux mois), son père et Carole, la mère de Finn, aimaient se prendre une journée rien qu'à eux, donc surement qu'aujourd'hui était cette journée, et cela expliquerait la non présence d'aucun de leurs parents.

"Ca va pas Kurt ?"

L'habituel ça va pas. Quelques fois, il avait du mal à cacher le fait qu'il ne voulait absolument pas aller au lycée, et le fait qu'il appréhendait assez fortement telle ou telle journée, et visiblement, à force de vivre avec lui, Finn remarquait de plus en plus ces periodes là ces derniers temps.

"T'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste pas très bien dormi. C'est peut être à cause de la pleine lune.

\- Ah, d'accord. Si ça va pas, tu peux m'en parler tu sais ? Je suis là pour ça, surtout maintenant qu'on vit ensemble.

\- C'est gentil Finn, mais t'inquiètes pas, si j'avais le moindre problème je t'en parlerais."

Faux, totalement faux même. Parce qu'il aurait du lui parler des nombreux bleus qu'il avait dans le dos à force de se faire pousser contre ses casiers une fois par jour voire une fois tous les deux jours. Car sinon il lui aurait parler du fait qu'il se faisait harceler pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais été publiquement, il lui aurait dit toutes ces choses là. Est-ce qu'il l'avait fait ? Absolument pas. Et il savait parfaitement que tant que personne ne verrait vraiment un affrontement entre Karofsky, il ne ferait pas la démarche de le faire. Non pas que cela n'ai pas été fait quelques fois, mais en général, ses amis ne voyaient que les parties "mignonnes", et il avait rapidement pu les convaincre que c'était seulement parce qu'il faisait partie du Glee Club. A vrai dire il n'avait aucune idée de si oui ou non, les choses avaient vraiment fonctionné, mais ils espérait que oui. Enfin bref. Il se saisit rapidement d'une pomme, d'un verre, et de la brique de lait avant de croquer dans la dite pomme, et de boire son verre de lait. Finalement, il mit ses chaussures, prit son sac, et se dirigea vers sa voiture en même temps que Finn, car ils faisaient parfois le voyage ensemble, comme aujourd'hui donc.

La journée fut assez banale, ou en tout cas la matinée. Le problème était justement l'après-midi, car c'était les mercredis après-midi qu'il était seul, car il avait eu le malheur de prendre un cours de français qu'aucun de ses camarades (ni même Blaine) n'avait pris au début de l'année. Il écouta la majorité du cours, mais verre la fin du fameux cours, il ne portait qu'une oreille distraite, voyant parfaitement sur sa montre que la fin du cours approchait. D'ailleurs, la sonnerie résonna rapidement pour lui donner raison. Il était 15h30, la réunion du Glee Club était à 17h. Une heure et demi à tenir donc. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes. Un, parce qu'il avait besoin d'y aller, et deux, parce qu'il savait qu'ils avaient des chances d'y être tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide sur où il irait, et qu'est-ce qu'il y ferait. C'est rapidement que l'idée d'aller à la bibliothèque lui vint à l'esprit, car c'était un endroit calme, et qu'il ne demandait que ça. Il sortit donc rapidement des toilettes, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, la musique _I Am The Greatest Star_ résonnant dans ses oreilles, faisant presque naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Dans un monde parfait, le reste de sa pause se serait bien passée. Sauf qu'il n'était pas dans un monde parfait. En passant devant les vestiaires, car oui, le lycée était tellement bien agencé qu'il devait passer devant l'entrée des vestiaires pour aller à la bibliothèque, il sentit une main ferme se saisir de son bras et l'attirer dans les vestiaires. Ses écouteurs sortirent rapidement de ses oreilles, la musique continuant de tourner sans personnne pour l'écouter, et il fut rapidement plaquer contre un des casiers rouges. En relevant les yeux, il n'eut que la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà : Karofsky. Seule diffèrence, il était seul cette fois.

"Encore à trainer dans les couloirs avec tes allures de tapette ?

\- Si ça te dérange tant que ça, t'as qu'à pas regarder. Je dois te le répéter combien de fois ? Je ne suis pas gay.

\- Tu respires le gay. Tes cheveux, tes tenues, les musiques de merde que tu écoutes…

\- Je ne le suis pas. Et même si je l'étais, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ?"

C'est un bruit sourd qui lui répondit. En effet, le poing du brun venait de s'enfoncer dans les casiers, relativement proche de son visage, faisant ainsi sursauter le châtain, une vague de frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Des frissons de peur, de terreur, de beaucoup de choses en fait.

"Qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? Je supporte pas les gays idiot. Vous me dégouter, si je reste trop longtemps à te regarder je pourrais vomir.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me retiens?"

Les mots, pour une fois, étaient sortis tous seuls. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé aux conséquences, de toute manière il se faisait frapper dans tous les cas. Cette fois, la poigne de fer de Karofsky se saisit de ses cheveux avant rapidement les tirer en arrière, afin que le regard plein de haine de ce dernier croise le regard bleu rempli de peur de Kurt.

"Car il faut bien quelqu'un pour faire régner l'ordre ici."

Et après, il sentit la deuxième main du joueur de football s'écraser au niveau de sa poitrine, lui infligeant à la fois une douleur au niveau de la poitrine, mais aussi au niveau du dos, car ce dernier venait à nouveau de s'écraser contre les casiers rouges des joueurs de football.

"Allez, hors de ma vue, tapette. Que je te recroise pas."

C'est donc en vitesse que le châtain ressortit des vestiaires, après avoir repris son sac assez rapidement. Une fois sorti, il alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes les plus proches. Quelquse larmes finirent par passer la barrière de ses yeux bleus, déferlant à la fois doucement et rapidement sur son visage de porcelaine. Les dégats ne se remarquaient pas trop, sauf peut être ses cheveux qui étaient totalement différents de ce matin à cause de celui que tout le monde surnommait Dave. Il pourrait facilement mentir sur ce genre de choses, il le savait parfaitement. Finalement, le temps qu'il lui restait, il le passa enfermé dans sa voiture, espérant que la musique ferait passer plus vite le temps qui le séparait du cours du Glee Club.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !  
**

Il n'est pas très long, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai décidé de mettre le cours du glee club dans le prochain chapitre, histoire de pouvoir développer un maximum.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :3


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir !**

Me revoilà déjà pour le chapitre 3 ! Les reviews ont commencé à arriver je suis trop trop contente ça me touche ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, voilà mes réponses aux fameuses reviews !

 **Alex :** Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle te plait, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

 **xMiu :** Hey! Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ta review me fait plaisir ! Alterner les deux points de vue m'est venu assez "naturellement" si on peut dire, et apparemment j'ai bien fait de faire ce choix! Tu seras heureuse en lisant ce chapitre pour la discussion de Blaine avec ses parents, mais pour le coming out de Kurt faudra attendre un peu plus, j'ai vraiment envie de faire les choses bien là dessus, comme c'est un des points forts de l'histoire ! Quant à leur relation, évidemment, elle évoluera au fur et à mesure des épisodes, surtout après ce chapitre !

En tout cas merci beaucoup, je suis hyper heureuse que ça te plaise, et je te souhaite une merveilleuse lecture ! ;)

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les lieux ni les personnages de Glee, à mon plus grand regret.. Tout appartient à RIB.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **-POV Kurt-**

Le cours de chant arrivait enfin. Après avoir vérifié que les défauts présents dans ses cheveux depuis sa douloureuse altercation avec Karofsky soient le moins visibles possibles, il finit par sortir de sa voiture, prenant une grande respiration en essayant de ne pas laisser la peur de croiser qui que ce soit prendre le dessus. Il avait également vérifié que ses yeux ne soient plus rouges car oui, une fois dans sa voiture, c'était une assez grande quantité de larmes qui avaient roulé sur les joues du jeune châtain. La situation devenait de plus en plus pesante, après tout il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, il aurait peur d'aller au Glee Club. En soit ce n'était pas le cours et ses amis en eux-même qui l'inquiétaient, mais plutôt ce qui pourrait se passer avant, et aussi pendant, dans le cas où ses amis se rendraient compte de quelque chose, et il espérait vraiment que cela ne soit pas le cas. Est-ce qu'il pourrait garder ce secret indéfiniment ? Une partie de lui savait parfaitement que la réponse était non, mais il préférait se dire que oui, il réussirait à le garder aussi longtemps que possible. Le seul risque était que Finn se rende compte de quelque chose car ils vivaient ensemble, mais cela ne devrait pas arriver de si tôt, en tout cas pas dans le meilleur des mondes. Quoique dans le meilleur des mondes, il aurait déjà fait son coming-out et il n'aurait pas à supporter ce genre de choses.

C'est assez rapidement qu'il finit par arriver devant les portes de la salle du Glee Club, et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. La vision de cette salle, de ses chaises, occupées ou non, le feraient surement toujours sourire. Certes, il avait peur des potentielles réactions de ses amis, mais cette salle lui rappelait justement que le Glee Club, en plus de lui permettre de pouvoir profiter de sa passion, lui avait aussi permis de rencontrer toutes ces personnes qui avaient changé sa vie les unes après les autres. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais fait son coming-out ne serait-ce qu'auprès d'eux dans ce cas ? Car à McKinley, ce genre de nouvelles se répandaient comme une traînée de poudre, et il ne voulait absolument pas que les choses se passent de cette manière.

Il rentra finalement dans la salle, essayant de laisser ses doutes et ses pensées dérangeantes à l'entrée de cette dernière, et partit s'asseoir au niveau de sa place habituelle. Mais il s'arrêta juste avant de s'asseoir, se rendant compte de la présence de quelqu'un d'assez inattendu.

"Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Ils n'étaient pour l'instant que tous les deux dans la salle, chose pas vraiment étonnante étant donné qu'il restait environ une dizaine de minutes avant que le cours ne commence réellement, et le châtain préférait profiter de l'occasion pour lui en parler, avant que l'ouragan Rachel ne fasse son entrée dans la salle. En tournant le regard vers le bouclé, il put apercevoir les joues de ce dernier qui devenaient légèrement rougies, avant qu'il ne finisse par prendre la parole.

"Je sais pas vraiment. Ce matin, je suis allé dans l'auditorium, ça m'arrive souvent quand j'ai pas grand chose à faire ou voir, sauf que pour une fois j'ai commencé à chanter. Et Monsieur Schuester était là, et il a fini par me convaincre de venir ce soir. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je rejoins la chorale, enfin je pense pas, c'est juste pour observer normalement, pour m'aider à prendre ma décision.

\- Ta décision? Mais tu n'as jamais parlé du fait qu'intégrer le Glee Club puisse te tenter pourtant.

\- Je préférais pas, réfléchir tout seul me convient mieux en général."

Le châtain acquiesça, ne disant pas grand chose, mais se doutant parfaitement du fait qu'il y avait autre chose dans l'histoire. Chose dont il se doutait. Certes Blaine n'en avait jamais parlé mais Kurt savait parfaitement que ce dernier était l'ancien soliste des Warblers. Enfin il ne pouvait pas être sûr car il n'avait jamais entendu sa voix depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais il l'avait reconnu, ou en tout cas il pensait l'avoir fait. Donc pour une fois, au lieu de s'asseoir au niveau de sa place habituelle, il alla s'asseoir à côté de ce dernier.

"Tu as eu raison de venir. Par contre je pense que tu commences à connaître Rachel, je suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte le fait que ce soit juste une sorte d'essai ou phase d'observation. Tu as bien vu comment elle a essayé de te recruter au début. ( _Il laissa un léger rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Bon sang, rire lui faisait un bien fou.)_

\- Rassures toi, je me doute de comment ça va se passer, mais j'ose espérer qu'elle comprendra, et surtout qu'elle ne s'acharnera pendant le cours pour me faire venir différemment. _(Le châtain put entendre le rire de Blaine résonner dans la salle à son tour.)_ Mais c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme, dans le sens amical du terme évidemment. Elle est passionnée et sait ce qu'elle veut, en soit c'est une qualité."

Et Blaine avait parfaitement raison là dessus. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir à tout le monde et à tout faire pour l'obtenir. A ce moment là, Kurt recommença à penser, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas son cas. Une partie de lui voulait faire son coming-out mais il ne le faisait pas, et penser à ce genre de choses à côté de quelqu'un comme Blaine qui avait apparemment une grande facilité pour s'assumer rendait les choses encore plus dures. Mais blâmer ce dernier ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit, une partie de lui aurait plutôt tendance à avoir une sorte d'admiration par rapport à cela, au fait qu'il arrive dans une nouvelle école et qu'il n'hésite même pas une seconde à s'assumer, c'était quelque chose de beau à voir en soit, et d'assez enviable quand on est dans le cas de Kurt. Alors que ce dernier se laissait finalement entrainer dans ses pensées, il entendit son ami brun à bouclettes reprendre la parole.

"Ca va Kurt ? Je sais que je te connais pas trop, mais t'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées et j'ai l'impression que c'est pas que du positif. Puis, je me trompe peut-être, mais je suis pratiquement sûr que je ne t'ai jamais vu arriver avec une seule mèche de travers."

Le brun avait relevé son regard mordoré vers le châtain et ce dernier sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Si Blaine, qui était quand même celui qui connaissait Kurt le moins bien, s'était rendu compte du gros questionnement de ce dernier, et qu'en plus il avait remarqué le défaut de mise en pli, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait de fortes chances que certains de ses amis, comme par exemple Mercedes, Finn, ou Rachel, s'en rendent aussi compte. Le châtain baissa les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes avant de finalement les relever vers Blaine.

"Oh, je pensais pas que quelqu'un le remarquerait, pour mes cheveux je veux dire. T'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste pas très bien dormi cette nuit, probablement une histoire de lune ou je ne sais quoi, j'imagine que ça ressort pas mal parce que c'est la fin de journée. Ca ira déja mieux demain.

\- Oh, d'accord, mais si tu as le moindre problème, hésites pas à te confier, je sais qu'on se connait pas trop, mais je sais écouter les gens en général.

\- C'est adorable Blaine, vraiment, merci."

L'espace de quelques instants, il aurait voulu poser un grand nombre de questions à ce dernier, sur son coming out, sur la potentielle réaction de ses parents, même s'il avait cru comprendre que cette dernière avait été fortement négative, sur comment il l'avait, quand est-ce qu'il s'en était rendu compte, s'il avait laissé son petit ami à la Dalton Academy, et encore plein d'autres. Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête et la bouche du châtain, sans qu'il ne l'ouvre une seule fois pour poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ces questions, de peur que le brun se doute de quelque chose quant aux problèmes du châtain, et évidemment quant à sa sexualité, surtout que certains gays ont ce qu'on appelle un "gaydar", autrement dit radar à gays, et si cela était le cas du brun, il devait déjà avoir des doutes. Mais en tout cas, si jamais il avait des doutes, Kurt ne pouvait que le remercier de ne pas aborder le sujet et de le laisser dans son placard, placard plein d'une potentielle sécurité que Kurt ne voulait pas quitter de suite, placard plein avec l'amour de son père, amour qui pourrait peut être disparaitre si jamais il disait à son père la vérité quant à son homosexualité. Bref, ce placard imaginaire était un endroit sûr pour lui, et il ne voulait absolument pas le quitter.

Par chance, ses pensées furent rapidement coupées par l'arrivée des autres membres du Glee Club. D'abord le célèbre couple Finchel main dans la main, accompagné de Puck, ainsi que Mike et Tina qui fermaient la marche. Santana, Britanny, Quinn et les autres arriveraient surement d'ici quelques minutes également, car le cours commencerait vraiment sous peu. Ces derniers entrèrent d'abord en parlant ensemble, ne faisant pas attention aux personnes déjà présentes, mais c'est au final Puck qui remarqua la présence de Blaine en premier, en voulant saluer Kurt.

"Et mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'as décidé de nous rejoindre finalement ?"

Et sans que Blaine n'ai eu le temps de répondre ou ne serait-ce que réagir, la "tornade Rachel" comme beaucoup aimaient la surnommer, venait de se réveiller. Elle lâcha soudainement la main de Finn avant de se diriger vers Blaine pour lui poser tout un nombre de questions, tellement vite que certaines questions devenaient vites incompréhensibles. Une seule chose était sûre, face aux étoiles que cette dernière avait dans les yeux et le sourire présent dans ses yeux alors qu'elle continuait de parler au brun, Kurt pouvait parfaitement voir que celle qu'il considérait comme une de ses meilleures amies était clairement excitée et plus qu'heureuse de la présence du brun. Le châtain ne put d'ailleurs que sourire en voyant la réaction de cette dernière, repensant au même moment aux paroles de Blaine sur la passion présente chez la jeune fille, et il ne pouvait que se dire qu'il avait parfaitement raison là dessus.

 **-POV Blaine-**

Il était d'un coup passé d'une discussion calme avec Kurt au stade de nouveau phénomène. Ca avait d'abord été Puck qui était juste content de le voir, et au final cela se terminait par Rachel qui ne cessait de lui poser des questions. D'ailleurs le brun était parfaitement sûre que si elle ne calmait pas le rythme de ses paroles tout de suite, il ne se souviendrait pas de la moitié de ses questions, et qu'il ne pourrait donc clairement pas répondre à toutes. Mais en même temps, il voyait derrière Rachel Finn, qui lui lançait un regard totalement perdu et plein d'excuses, alors qu'il essayait de calmer celle qui était sa petite amie, alors que cette dernière ne portait apparemment aucune attention aux faits et gestes de son petit ami, et c'était bien une première. Au final, cette dernière finit par finalement se calmer, surement pour reprendre son souffle ou autre chose, et il en profita pour reprendre la parole, l'empêchant peut-être par la même occasion de se relancer dans son interrogatoire poussé et puissant.

"Non, je n'ai pas décidé de vous rejoindre, ou en tout cas pas encore. J'hésitais et Monsieur Schuester m'a entendu chanter dans l'auditorium ce matin et m'a donc proposé de ne serait-ce qu'assister à ce cours pour voir si je vous rejoindrais ou non. Et du coup Rachel, j'en profite pour te répondre que non, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider pour les communales parce que je ne serai peut être pas avec vous à ce moment là. Enfin si, je serais au moins dans le public pour vous acclamer, mais en tout cas rien ne dit que je serais dans votre équipe."

Et finalement, alors que Rachel allait reprendre la parole, c'est Santana, Britanny, Quinn, Mercedes et Artie qui arrivèrent dans la salle, se rendant rapidement compte de la présence du brun étant donné que les quelques personnes déjà présentes dans la salle avant leur arrivée lui portaient tous une grande attention. Seul avantage que le brun avait cette fois ci? C'est que leur professeur était rentré dans la salle en même temps et les empêchait donc de poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule question. Il se saisit rapidement d'un feutre et marqua en grand sur le tableau blanc "Duos", avant de finalement tourner le regard vers ses apprentis chanteurs, enfin tous assis à leurs places. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour jeter un coup d'oeil vers Blaine et lui sourire en guise de remerciement d'être venu.

"Alors comme vous le savez, les communales sont maintenant dans quelques semaines seulement, et même si on sait quelle chanson chantera le groupe, mais pas encore quel sera le solo ou duo, ni qui le chantera. C'est pour cette raison que cette semaine, on travaillera uniquement sur les duos. Mais avant qu'on ne commence quoique ce soit, j'imagine que vous avez déjà remarqué la présence d'un nouveau de vos camarades dans la pièce, Blaine Anderson. Il n'a pas rejoint le Glee Club, j'ai simplement réussit à le convaincre d'assister à ne serait-ce qu'un seul de nos cours, celui de ce soir, pour qu'il décide si oui ou non, il rejoindra le Glee Club."

Blaine fut relativement rassuré de voir que les choses avaient été mises au point par leur professeur sur sa présence dans cette salle, et en même temps assez curieux de voir en quoi pourrait consister cette fameuse semaine des duos, après tout ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire à la Dalton Academy, et découvrir quelque chose de nouveau pouvait être assez intéressant pour ce dernier, surtout si finalement, il décidait de rejoindre le dit Glee Club. Avant même que qui que ce soit n'ai le temps de prendre la parole, voilà que le professeur Schuester avait déjà repris la parole.

"Je vais vous laisser vous mettre par deux, et vous allez devoir me présenter une chanson durant la semaine. Après cela, on pourra voir si l'on choisit un solo comme d'habitude pour les communales, ou si pour changer on préviligie plutôt la présentation d'un duo. Si jamais on décide de faire un solo, il faudra choisir la chanson, et ensuite il est possible que pour une fois, je fasse passer des auditions pour donner une chanson à tout le monde."

Rapidement, la disposition de la salle se réarrangea, et les duos furent créés. Il y avait évidemment Finchel, Mercedes était avec Kurt, Mike était avec Tina, Sam était avec Artie, Puck avec Quinn, et Santana et Britanny formait le dernier duo de la salle. Ce qui faisait d'ailleurs que le brun se retrouvait seul, ce qui en soit était logique, vu qu'il ne faisait pas parti du dit club. Il en profita donc pour poser un regard sur la salle, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé avec intérêt la salle en elle même ainsi que les objets présents à l'intérieur. Il put donc, pour la première fois, observer la salle et remarquer le piano avec le pianiste assis derrière, surement en attente de savoir s'il devait jouer aujourd'hui, et si oui quoi. Il y avait aussi un assortiment d'instruments composé d'une batterie et de plusieurs guitares électriques, et enfin une vitrine dans laquelle étaient exposés plusieurs des trophées qu'ils avaient gagné lors de leurs compétitions. C'est d'ailleurs avec cela qu'il put se rendre compte que malgré que les New Directions aient souvent évincé les Warblers de la compétition, ils n'avaient jamais gagné les Nationales, exactement comme son ancienne chorale, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils possédaient un nombre de trophées assez conséquent. Alors qu'il continuait d'observer la salle avec un sourire naissant, il fut couper par la voix de son professeur d'histoire.

"Parfait, à ce que je vois les duos sont maintenant faits ! Il n'y a pas vraiment de choix étonnants, mais ça peut être très intéressants suivant les chansons que vous choississez. Donc aujourd'hui, personne ne chantera, mais je pense que si pendant chaque cours jusqu'à celui de mercredi prochain, un ou deux duos pouvaient se produire, ce serait parfait, comme ça on pourra faire un débrief à la fin. Donc pour le coup vous pouvez prendre ce cours pour réfléchir avec votre partenaire à la chanson que vous interprèterais, et aussi à qui chantera telle partie. Evidemment je reste à votre disposition pour vous aider, puis vous pourrez aussi demander des conseils à Blaine, je suis sûr qu'il peut être de très bon conseil."

Schuester avait prononcé ces derniers mots en regardant le brun aux cheveux bouclés avec un sourire. Comment pouvait-il faire autant d'hypothèses sur son caractère et sa façon de penser alors qu'en dehors des cours, ils ne s'étaient parlé qu'une fois, et qu'il ne l'avait entendu chanter qu'une fois ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais le pire, c'est qu'il savait que ce dernier avait parfaitement raison dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Blaine aimait autant écouter la musique que la jouer, et aimait autant entendre des gens chanter qu'il n'aimait chanter. Et donc, cela faisait qu'il adorait donner des conseils à ses amis (ou même à des gens qui ne faisaient pas réellement partis de son cercle d'amis) sur la musique, mais après il ne s'était jamais vraiment considéré comme étant de bon conseil tout le temps, il n'était pas tout à fait du genre à analyser tout ce qu'il pouvait proposer aux personnes concernées. Mais d'un autre côté, cela lui permettrait de connaître le côté musical de chacun, car c'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il était assez curieux de connaître.

Il put rapidement observer chaque duo commençait à parler avec leurs téléphones en main, surement pour parler de telle ou telle musique, pour la plupart avec les écouteurs pour ne pas créer une cacophonie insupportable dans la pièce. Rapidement, il put observer leur professeur regarder ses élèves avec le sourire. Il fallait l'avouer, la passion que cet homme avait pour la musique, et l'amour qu'il portait au Glee Club et aux personnes présentes dans ce dernier était beau à voir, c'était surement ausi pour cela que ce Glee Club fonctionnait aussi bien, parce qu'il était dirigé par quelqu'un qui possédait la même passion que ses élèves, et ce même s'il ne montait sur scène que pour l'annonce des résultats, chose déjà énorme. Il put d'ailleurs observer ce dernier venir vers lui.

"Je suis content que tu sois venu Blaine. Tu en penses quoi?

\- Je dois dire que c'est complètement différent des Warblers, on ne faisait pas vraiment de semaine à thème, on allait un peu là où le vent nous portait si on peut dire, même si on chantait à peu près tout le temps. Puis on s'entrainait beaucoup pour s'en sortir sans instruments aussi. Vous faites souvent des semaines à thèmes comme ça ?

\- A peu près tout le temps, sauf exception. Par exemple, quand on doit choisir une chanson de groupe pour une des compétitions on évite de faire une semaine entière à thème, on essaye plus de travailler ensemble dessus et c'est largement suffisant. Mais le fait de faire des semaines dans ce genre créé pas mal de dynamique dans le groupe. On a fait des semaines mash-up, la semaine duo n'est pas tout à fait une nouveauté, on a aussi fait ue semaine où j'ai choisi les duos, pour éviter les conflits parce que certaines personnes avaient du mal à travailler ensemble ou autre. Puis des fois on fait aussi des semaines sur des chanteurs ou des groupes, ça permet de rendre hommage au talent de cette personne là, puis ça permet d'agrandir la culture générale de tout le monde, ce qui peut pas mal aider pour les compétitions après."

Il fallait qu'il le dise, c'était très intelligent. Prévoir toutes ces choses là pour les compétitions et surtout pour que toutes les personnes du groupe soient généralement en harmonie était une très bonne idée, surtout que cela avait l'air de fonctionner, car tous les groupes "sociaux" étaient présents dans cette salle, autant les cheerleaders et les joueurs de football, mais aussi les gens comme Artie par exemple, qui pourraient être vues comme inférieures, sauf que ce n'était visiblement pas le cas et cela faisait plaisir à voir.

"C'est une belle façon de penser je trouve, puis ça a l'air de bien fonctionner. En tout cas ne serait-ce que pour les conflits.

-Ils ont mis du temps à se régler, mais ça a fini par arriver; prinicipalement grâce aux chansons, mais c'était mieux de le faire, en tout cas c'est ce que je pense."

Blaine et son professeur continuèrent de parler pendant encore pas mal de temps, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent et se dirigent vers les différents groupes. A cette occasion, Blaine put en apprendre un peu plus sur les chansons que certains des duos avaient choisi et sur les potentielles difficultés qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer quand ils arrivaient au niveau du partage de la chanson ou autre. Par exemple, il savait maintenant que Finn et Rachel comptaient surement chanter _We've Got Tonight,_ que Mercedes et Kurt comptaient quant à eux chanter _4 Minutes,_ choix totalement différent. Santana et Britanny voulaient plutôt partir sur _I Wanna Dance With Somebody,_ alors que Sam et Artie se dirigeaient plutôt vers _Werewolves of London._ Quant à Mike et Tina, ils étaient sûrs de vouloir chanter _L-O-V-E,_ et pour finir Quinn et Puck se tournaient plutôt vers _Over The Rainbow._ Donc autant dire que cette session du Glee Club, aux yeux de Blaine, avait été assez intéressante et enrichissante, surtout quand il pouvait voir à quel point les styles musicaux de ses amis pouvaient se ressemblaient et être totalement différents en même temps. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il rejoindrait le Glee Club, mais en tout cas il avait vraiment apprécié ce cours, et avait accroché avec la façon de travailler qu'avait Schuester.

( **Elipse de quelques heures, Blaine rentre chez lui)**

Au final, avec le cours du Glee Club, il était rentré chez lui bien plus tard que prévu. Après avoir refusé que Puck le raccompagne, le brun avait enfourché son balai après avoir mis son sac au niveau du porte bagage et après avoir défait l'anti-vol, avant de finalement partir en direction de chez lui. C'est en une quinzaine de minutes environ qu'il avait fini par arriver chez lui, un peu après 19 heures. C'était quitte ou double, soit ses parents ne réagiraient pas au fait qu'il rentre si tard parce qu'ils penseraient que c'est parce qu'il s'investissait de plus en plus dans sa vie au lycée, soit ils seraient mécontents, surtout son père, parce que cela pourrait vouloir dire qu'il sympathisé avec d'autres personnes, et il voudrait automatiquement savoir s'il s'agissait de filles ou de garçons. Surtout qu'il savait parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu cette fameuse discussion sur le fait que son orientation sexuelle ai pu changer depuis qu'il avait changé de lycée, même s'il savait parfaitement que la réponse était non. A peine avait-il passé le pas de la porte, après avoir rattaché son vélo, que la voix de son père résonna dans ses oreilles, venant du salon.*

-Où étais-tu?

-J'avais une réunion.

Cette discussion promettait d'être haute en couleurs pour ainsi dire. Il posa son sac en bas de l'escalier, il le monterait plus tard, avant de se diriger vers le salon, dans lequel il pu trouver son père, assis sur un des fauteuils, et sa mère au niveau de la porte de la cuisine, surement était-elle en train de préparer le repas. Sa réponse était à la fois parfaitement vraie, car c'était une réunion du Glee Club qui l'avait fait finir si tard, mais en même temps complètement fausse, parce que son père allait surement interpréter cela comme une grande réunion, plus qu'importante, et ce n'était pas le cas, admettons le.

-Elle était sur quoi, cette réunion?  
-C'était la réunion d'un des clubs du lycée. Le Glee Club, je n'en fais pas partie, mais j'y ai été invité parce que j'ai pas mal sympathisé avec certains de leurs élèves.

-Glee Club? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore un de ces clubs de chants?

-Oui, ils sont très doués je dois dire.

-Et j'imagine que tu vas bientôt rejoindre ce club? Y a des filles dedans? Et j'imagine qu'y a aussi des hommes. Enfin hommes, des hommes qui chantent ne sont absolument pas des hommes, si tu veux mon avis."

Et allez, première pique. Le brun sentit son coeur tomber au fond de sa poitrine en entendant les paroles de son père. Les hommes qui chantent ne sont pas des hommes, comment pouvait-il dire ça à son fils alors qu'il chantait? Il ne saurait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait actuellement, étant donné qu'il était assez partagé entre la colère, et la tristesse.

"Souviens toi que je chante aussi papa, donc je ne suis pas un homme ?

-Tu as arrêté d'être homme le jour où tu t'es ramené dans ce salon pour nous annoncer que tu préférais les garçons. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux et te considérer comme un homme malgré tout ça. Je répète ma question, y a des filles dans ce club?

-Oui, il y a des filles papa, mais est-ce que tu es conscient que cela ne changera rien? Je suis gay, papa, il faudra t'y faire.

-Tu n'es pas gay, mon fils. Tu es simplement en crise d'adolescence, et les gamins en crise d'adolescence, ils sont perdus et aiment emmerder leurs parents, tu n'es pas gay, juste en train de te chercher.

\- Bon sang papa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis gay, arrêtes d'essayer de te faire des idées sur le fait que je ne le sois pas. Tu penses que me changer d'école changera quelque chose à ça, parce que je suis enfin en contact avec des filles ? Je suis gay, papa, donc arrêtes ton cinéma."

En relevant le regard vers sa mère, il put voir cette dernière regardait le sol, tête baissée. Il savait ce qu'elle devait ressentir, ces derniers temps il y avait beaucoup de conflits dans la maison, principalement en rapport avec son coming-out. Il savait qu'elle essayait de l'accepter, de s'y faire, mais il savait aussi parfaitement que voir son mari, qui était aussi le père de son fils, le rejeter d'une manière aussi nette, ne devait pas l'aider dans ses choix. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre la parole, il sentit la main de son père s'abattre sur sa joue dans un bruit cinglant, bon sang.

"Ne me manque pas de respect comme ça. Vas dans ta chambre, et ne daignes pas en sortir. Sers toi une assiette et vas y, je ne veux pas te voir."

Il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui faisait le plus mal entre les paroles de son père, ou la claque qui lui brûlait encore la joue à l'heure actuelle. Il lança pour la dernière fois un regard noir à son père, regard noir surement croisé avec une certaine souffrance, avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, attrapant une assiette et mettant un morceau de poulet fraichement poëlé et une grande cuillère d'haricots verts dans cette dernière. Il se saisit rapidement des couverts, et avant de sortir, il se retrouva face à sa mère.

"Blaine..

-T'inquiètes maman, j'imagine que ça finira par s'arranger."

Et en passant sa main sur sa joue maintenant blessée, sa mère lui lança quelques paroles réconfortantes.

"J'essaierai de le calmer, mais comprends qu'il soit choqué."

Blaine le savait parfaitement, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le choc ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il retourna dans le hall, mis son sac sur son épaule, avant de monter dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer. Une fois dans cette dernière, et après avoir posé son assiette sur son bureau, il se laissa tomber sur son lit avnat de se prendre la tête dans les mains, laissant échapper un long souffle, et retenant les sanglots et les larmes qui essayaient de se frayer un chemin vers l'extérieur. Il ouvrit son sac avant de se saisir de son téléphone, et eu ne serait-ce qu'un petit sourire en voyant que deux messages l'attendaient. Le premier était de Puck.

 **De :** Puck.  
 **A :** Blaine.

 _C'était cool d'être venu ce soir ! Ca t'a plu ? Je sais pas comment tu chantes ni quoique ce soit, mais ce serait carrément cool que tu nous rejoignes. Allez, dors bien le nouveau, on se voit demain._

Le nouveau, c'était le surnom que lui avait donné Puck depuis son arrivée, même si cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine et qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il puisse encore être considéré comme étant un nouveau. Et le deuxième message était de Kurt.

 **De :** Kurt.  
 **A :** Blaine.

 _C'est génial que tu sois venu aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça t'a plu ! Et finalement t'as eu de la chance, la tornade Rachel n'a pas été trop forte. En tout cas, fais comme tu le sens, mais j'espère que tu nous rejoindras. En plus ça nous fera pas de mal d'avoir l'ancien leader des Warblers dans notre équipe. Ah oui, parce que je sais qui tu es, même si on n'en a pas trop parlé. Mais rassures toi, c'est pas juste pour ça que j'aimerais que tu nous rejoignes, c'est aussi parce que t'es de bon conseil, et aussi parce que je crois me rappeler que t'as une voix magnifique. Allez, à demain Blaine, dors bien._

Le brun fut assez étonné de voir que le châtain avait gardé le silence quant aux origines du brun, car après tout il ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet taboo, mais d'un autre côté, voir que ce dernier se souvenait de lui le faisait sourire, après tout ça fait toujours plaisir, ce genre de choses. Il engloutit rapidement son repas, avant de finalement descendre rapidement, passant en vitesse dans le salon, sentant le regard puissant de son père sur lui alors qu'il allait déposer son assiette et ses couverts dans le lave vaisselle, et de remonter presque directement, ne voulant pas créer un deuxième conflit, surtout qu'il s'avait parfaitement que sa joue devait être toujours aussi rouge. Une fois dans sa chambre, il passa finalement une crème apaisante sur sa joue, grimaçant légèrement face à la douleur, avant de rapidement travailler sur ses devoirs, les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, pour finalement aller se coucher, essayant d'oublier les conflits avec son père, essayant de se concentrer sur les messages de ses amis et la très bonne journée qu'il avait passé avec ces derniers, surtout lors du cours du Glee Club. Peut-être qu'il le rejoindrait après tout, il ne savait pas.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui est d'ailleurs plus long que les précédents. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Pour ce qui est des chansons pour les duos, j'ai majoritairement pris des chansons que ces duos là ont déjà chanté, même si ce n'était pas dans ce contexte, sauf pour Puck et Quinn, car _Just Give Me A Reason_ ne me semblait pas adapter.  
Je tiens aussi à dire que j'ai beaucoup pensé à Cory en écrivant ce chapitre, car la plus grande partie a été écrite hier, donc à l'anniversaire des trois ans de sa mort, il me manque toujours autant.

En tout cas, donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Le prochain arrivera dimanche ou lundi je pense :)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoiiiir.** Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre de ma fiction !

Mais avant d'en venir au chapitre ou ne serait-ce qu'aux réponses aux reviews, je voudrais aborder le sujet des attentats.

Je me suis longuement demandé si je pourrais publier ce chapitre dans les délais que j'avais donné dans mon dernier chapitre, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'est passé, et ce à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé à Nice. Comme tout le monde, je suis énormément sensible à ce genre de choses, et ce que ce soit en France ou ailleurs. Mais que ça se passe en France, dans une ville provinciale, et en plus de cela le soir de la fête nationale, ça me touche d'autant plus. Je n'habite pas Nice, j'en suis même plutôt loin, mais je me suis sentie pleinement concernée. J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et je suis aussi de tout coeur avec les proches des victimes, et je dédies ce chapitre, même s'il n'a pas de réel rapport, aux victimes des attentats de Nice, mais aussi à celles de tous les autres attentats, partout dans le monde.

Maintenant, passons aux reviews !

 **xMiu :** Merci beaucoup pour ta nouvelle review, je suis heureuse que le chapitre te plaise! Blaine rejoignant le Glee Club fait partie de ces évènements que je voulais vraiment écrire, donc tu n'as pas attendre beaucoup ! Pour Kurt, j'hésite encore sur comment ça va se passer, je verrais surement au fur et à mesure des chapitres, pour voir ce qui collerait le mieux. Rassures toi, écrire cette partie là m'a brisé le coeur, à la fois parce que Blaine est mon personnage préféré dans Glee, mais aussi parce que je ne supporte pas les homophobes, j'ai la chance de ne pas vraiment en connaître, je ne sais pas comment j'agirais sinon. La mère de Blaine a en effet beaucoup de potentiel, je me voyais mal lui donner deux parents homophobes au pauvre Blaine, donc tu peux être sûre que sa mère risque de prendre de plus en plus d'importance. Pour Klaine, je suis tout autant pressée d'écrire ce passage là parce que bon.. Klaine c'est mon OTP donc bon ! Pour Cory, je sais pas, c'était une manière de mettre sur le papier une façon de lui rendre hommage. C'était pas facile, mais ça me soulageait, en même temps, un peu comme là malgré les attentats. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture !

 **Maintenant, voilà le chapitre 4 !**

Disclaimer : Kurt, Blaine et tous les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à RIB. Les seuls personnages "m'appartenant" sont les parents de Blaine.

* * *

 **-POV Blaine-**

Le jeudi matin, c'est le réveil de Blaine qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, arrêtant son réveil, comme un matin comme les autres. Mais rapidement, l'affrontement de la veille avec son père lui revint en tête, ainsi que le régard désolé de sa mère. Il porta la main à sa joue et constata avec soulagement qu'il ne souffrait absolument plus. Il se leva, et une fois dans la salle de bain, il porta directement un regard sur sa joue. Par chance, la trace de la main de son père avait disparu dans la nuit. C'est donc en étant rassuré qu'il finit par aller se doucher, avant de se vêtir d'un jean, d'un polo blanc, et d'un noeud papillon bleu. Il récupéra finalement son sac dans sa chambre, mettant rapidement les manuels de cours dans ce dernier, avant de quitter sa chambre et de descendre les marches. Par rapport à d'habitude, il les descendit relativement plus lentement, préférant d'abord vérifier s'il entendait du bruit dans le salon ou la cuisine, et il fut finalement rassuré quand il n'entendit que le silence, apparemment aucun de ses deux parents n'était encore réveillé. Il ne voulait absolument pas croiser son père, et pour sa mère, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait parfaitement compris que cette dernière pouvait encore être partagée entre le père de ce dernier et son fils, mais justement, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard plein de pitié et d'excuses tant qu'elle ne saurait pas encore si elle voulait intervenir ou non. C'était peut être égoiste, mais suite aux évènements de la veille, c'était peut être mieux de l'être.

Il se saisit d'une banane ainsi que d'un yaourt, se faisant un café par la même occasion. Pendant que son café coulait, il mangea rapidement son yaourt, avant de finalement terminer son petit déjeuner par son café, accompagné de la banane qu'il avait récupéré quelques minutes plus tôt. Il déposa sa tasse et sa cuillère dans le lave vaisselle avant de jeter le pot de yaourt ainsi que la peau de banane dans la poubelle. Il mit son sac en bandoulière avant de finalement décrocher son vélo et de partir vers le lycée. Sur le chemin, il pensa beaucoup au Glee Club. Le cours de la veille ainsi que les messages qu'il avait reçu de Noah et de Kurt avaient ravivé l'hésitation qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt, quand il se demandait s'il devait rejoindre le club ou non. Chanter était une de ses passions, comme la musique en général d'ailleurs, et intégrer le Glee Club serait une réelle chance de continuer de "vivre" de sa passion, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher les différentes réactions que pourraient avoir les Warblers si jamais il les rejoignait, surtout que les deux clubs allaient s'affronter lors des communales. Par chance, et oui c'était de la chance, il n'y avait pas de cours ce soir, le prochain ne serait que vendredi, et dans tous les cas, s'il décidait de le rejoindre, il ne pourrait pas le faire directement, car tout le monde était déjà en duo.

Au bout de quelques minutes, c'est avec un sourire qu'il arriva devant le lycée. Il est vrai qu'en dehors de quelques problèmes avec quelques joueurs de football, le jeune lycéen s'était bien mieux intégré à McKinley qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Au final, il s'était fait des amis, s'était habitué aux lieux, et était même heureux quand il y arrivait, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, en tout cas pas au début. C'était en fait plutôt dingue, qu'il ai d'abord préféré partir du principe que les choses se passeraient mal, alors qu'au final, personne dans ce lycée ne lui avait jamais rien, et donc il n'avait eu aucune raison pour penser que les choses se passeraient si mal. Mais il en était conscient, finalement. Il accrocha son vélo au niveau d'une rambarde, comme tous les matins, avant de finalement se diriger vers l'entrée, et de pénétrer dans le lycée. Ce matin, il avait d'abord cours d'histoire, cours qu'il partagerait, comme à chaque fois, avec Puck. Une fois rentré dans la salle, il alla s'installer avec lui, et pris presque directement la parole.

"Salut Puck ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Comme d'hab, et toi ? T'as passé une bonne soirée hier?

\- Oh, comme d'habitude aussi. Dis moi, je me demandais, c'est quand la prochaine réunion du Glee Club, demain non ? _(C'était idiot, mais il préférait changer de sujet)_

\- En effet c'est demain, y aura déjà quelques représentations je pense. Ca t'a tant plu que ça ?

\- Je sais pas vraiment, mais je pense peut être revenir pour voir certains duos, et j'imagine que je verrais après si je rejoins le Glee Club ou non."

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, en attendant que leur professeur, Will Schuester, n'arrive. Quand ce dernier arriva, il sourit à ses élèves, et échangea brièvement un regard avec Blaine et Puck. C'était souvent avec Puck qu'il échangeait des regards, mais rarement avec Blaine, comme quoi, la réunion de la veille avait dû changer quelques petites choses. Ce qu'il avait dit à son ami était vrai, il envisageait de plus en plus de venir assister aux duos qui auraient lieu le lendemain et les jours d'après, à la fois parce qu'il était curieux de les entendre et de voir leurs niveaux respectifs, mais aussi parce qu'après avoir su quelle chanson chaque duo voulait chanter, il était vraiment curieux de voir le résultat. Le cours commença finalement et Blaine passa ce dernier à prendre des notes sur les différents sujets qu'abordait leur professeur, à l'heure actuelle c'était l'esclavage en Amérique.

La fin du cours arriva bien vite, et alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires et se préparait à sortir de la salle, son professeur l'interpela.

"Blaine ! Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?"

Surement allait-il vouloir lui parler du Glee Club, ou en tout cas de la réunion de la veille, pour savoir s'il comptait les rejoindre, ou ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce qu'il en avait pensé. Le brun acquiesça rapidement, avant de faire signe à Puck d'avancer sans lui, qu'ils se reverraient surement lors de la pause déjeuner. Alors que la classe était officiellement vide, et donc qu'il ne restait plus que lui et son professeur d'histoire, il se rapprocha du bureau de ce dernier, son sac sur l'épaule.

"Vous vouliez me voir professeur ?

\- Oui, entre autre pour te parler de la réunion d'hier. Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

\- Je pensais ce que j'ai dit hier professeur, vos techniques sont très intéressantes, et je dois dire que j'ai bien l'impression que vous avez un groupe très soudé, on voit qu'ils aiment ce qu'ils font autant les uns que les autres, je trouve ça beau à voir.

\- Ca fait plaisir à entendre Blaine, vraiment. Merci d'être venu d'ailleurs, j'ai bien vu que ça leur a fait plaisir de voir de nouvelles têtes.

\- Oui, surtout qu'ils font parti des premières personnes avec lesquelles j'ai sympathisé dans ce lycée, d'ailleurs c'est même les seuls avec lesquels je me sens vraiment à ma place, surement par rapport à notre passion commune pour la musique. Puck et Kurt m'ont d'ailleurs déjà demandé si je comptais vous rejoindre !

\- Ah oui ? Et d'ailleurs, tu penses nous rejoindre ou non ? Encore une fois, je ne t'oblige à rien, c'est vraiment suivant si ça te plait ou non, et surtout si tu te sens de le faire.

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore. Je comptais justement vous demander si je pouvais assister aux prochains cours sur les duos, pour voir comment ils interprètent les titres dont ils parlaient, puis je pense aussi que ça m'aiderait vraiment à prendre une décision."

Quand il demanda cela à son professeur, il put directement voir un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres, surement était-il heureux de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre s'intéressait à sa chorale, quelqu'un de nouveau, et ce même si cette personne là ne savait pas encore si elle les rejoindrait ou non. Le brun rendit son sourire à son professeur alors que ce dernier reprenait déjà la parole.

"Bien sur Blaine ! Tu pourras toujours leur donner des conseils d'ailleurs, ça leur en fera deux fois plus, puis avoir un avis frais sur leurs performances ne peut être que positif. En tout cas, prends ton temps pour savoir si tu nous rejoins ou non, ne te presses surtout pas.

\- C'est gentil professeur, mais j'essaierais de quand même prendre une décision assez vite, surtout par rapport aux communales, que je ne boulverse pas tout d'un coup, je ne sais que trop bien à quel point l'organisation des performances d'un concours comme celui-ci peut être long, alors je me sentirais mal si je devais tout changer.

\- Je suis content que tu vois les choses comme ça. D'ailleurs, tes camarades se sont rendus compte de qui tu étais, ou pas ? Parce qu'on a affronté ta chorale à plusieurs reprises, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils ne soient vraiment rendus compte de quoique ce soit.

\- Kurt s'en est rendu compte, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand il m'a demandé ce que j'avais pensé du cours d'hier, il voulait savoir si je comptais rejoindre le club, en précisant qu'avoir quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience dans les chorales serait relativement positif pour eux. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais en tout cas, s'ils s'en sont rendus compte, ils ne m'en ont pas parlé.

\- D'accord. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, je vais te laisser aller à tes prochains cours. On se verra demain lors de la réunion du Glee Club, en tout cas."

Blaine salua son professeur une dernière fois avant de sortir de la salle. Il y retrouva rapidement, et avec surprise, Noah, qui l'attendait apparemment avant de se diriger vers leur prochain cours, un cours de littérature. Puck ne suivait absolument pas ce cours là, mais comme la semaine précédente, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte tout en discutant du prochain match qu'ils allaient disputer lors de la compétition qu'ils suivaient chaque année. Le brun resta longuement devant la porte de la salle, continuant de parler avec ce dernier, et ce jusqu'au moment où il vit, de loin, son professeur arrivait dans le couloir. Il salua son ami une dernière fois, avant de finalement rentrer dans la salle. Dans cette dernière, il retrouva rapidement Mercedes, qui elle aussi suivait le cours de littérature. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle tout en saluant Kurt et Rachel qui étaient déjà assis ensemble, quelques rangs plus loin. Ces derniers lui rendirent son signe de la main alors qu'il faisait la bise à Mercedes. Ils ne parlèrent pas longuement, car le cours commençait déjà, mais elle lui promis qu'ils termineraient leur discussion, qui entre autre traitait de la réunion de la veille.

La littérature faisait partie des centres d'intérêt du brun, donc pendant ces cours là, il avait tendance à boire les paroles de leur professeur, profitant un maximum de ce que cette dernière pouvait avoir à leur apprendre, car il s'agissait vraiment d'un des sujets qui l'avait bercé, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris d'où cela venait, pourquoi telle personne était passionnée par tel sujet, et pourquoi d'autres ne l'étaient pas, cela dépendait surement du milieu dans lequel ils avaient grandi, et des centres d'intérêt de leurs parents, aussi. Bref, en tout cas il passa l'intégralité du cours à boire les paroles de leur professeur, en compagnie de Mercedes qui elle aussi, visiblement, semblait fortement intéressée par ce que leur professeur avait à leur apprendre ce jour là. Au final, leur cours se termina assez rapidement, leur permettant d'aller manger.

A peine fut-il sortit de la salle qu'il avait déjà été rejoint par ses trois amis : Mercedes, Kurt et Rachel. C'est en se dirigeant vers le refectoire que le sujet du Glee Club fut d'abord abordé, par Mercedes.

"Alors Blaine ! Sois honnête, qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé ? Et je parle pas seulement du Glee Club en lui même, mais aussi des différents duos et des chansons qu'on a choisi ?"

C'était rarement Mercedes qui posait autant de questions sur le Glee Club, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en général, c'était Rachel qui le faisait. D'ailleurs, en tournant vers le regard vers elle, il put voir que cette dernière le regardait avec un regard rempli de curiosité, comme si elle n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était qu'il réponde aux différentes questions de son amie. Il posa ensuite son regard sur Kurt, qui regardait ses amies avec un sourire, avant d'également adresser un regard et un sourire à Blaine.

"A vrai dire, j'ai vraiment bien aimé. J'envisage potentiellement de vous rejoindre, mais je ne suis pas encore sûr. J'adore les techniques de Monsieur Schuester, c'est vraiment intelligent, sa manière de faire, j'aime beaucoup. Pour les duos, je me doutais de la plupart, même si certains, comme par exemple Sam et Artie, m'étonnent un peu plus. Pour les musiques, je ne sais pas vraiment, j'en connais la plupart, voire même toutes d'ailleurs, donc je suis assez curieux de savoir ce que cela donnera avec vous comme chanteurs. D'ailleurs, je me suis arrangé avec Schuester après mon cours d'histoire, j'assisterais aux prochains cours, mais pas en tant qu'élève pour le moment, juste en tant qu'observateur et "conseiller", disons. Comme ça je pourrais voir tous vos duos, et j'imagine que je prendrai ma décision définitive ensuite.

\- Oh c'est génial ! ( _C'était Rachel cette fois, qui avait pris la parole)_ Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plu, puis ce sera vraiment cool si tu nous rejoins. Mais déjà c'est adorable de venir pour nous donner des conseils, ça fait toujours plaisir."

Elle était relativement restée dans la retenue, pour une fois, surement parce qu'elle savait qu'il envisageait fortement de les rejoindre ? Ou peut-être se faisait-il simplement des idées. Mais il ne prit pas plus le temps d'y réfléchir, reprenant directement la parole.

"D'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est pas la première fois que vous faites une sorte de battle de duos ou autre, comment ça se passe en général, quand c'est pas pour une compétition ou autre, il donne une récompense, ou c'est vraiment juste pour s'amuser ?

\- Ca dépend des fois, mais souvent, il dit juste qui a gagné mais il ne donne pas réellement de récompenses. Quoique si, des fois il donne des réductions dans le restaurant du coin, le BreadStix, le restaurant du coin ! _(C'était Kurt qui avait pris la parole, adressant un sourire au brun, avant de directement reprendre la parole.)_ D'ailleurs, tu y es déjà allé ? Parce que sinon, il faut à tout prix qu'on t'y emmène. C'est pas tout à fait un restaurant de luxe, mais on a pour habitude de s'y rejoindre, donc ce serait cool que tu viennes avec nous un de ces jours !

\- Kurt a raison, faut à tout prix que tu viennes avec nous ! On pensait d'ailleurs se faire une journée bowling prochainement, un samedi, et ça se finira surement là bas, il faut que tu viennes !"

C'était à nouveau Rachel qui, avec un grand sourire et le regard rempli d'excitation, s'était adressé au jeune homme. Il acquiesça rapidement, sachant que dans tous les cas, ses trois interlocuteurs ne prendraient surement pas non comme une réponse valable. Après que Kurt, Rachel, et Mercedes se soient fortement extasiés à l'idée de la journée qu'ils passeraient ensemble, ils rentrèrent finalement dans la cafétéria, rejoignant le reste du Glee Club qui était déjà à une table. Ils discutèrent longuement ensemble, parlant d'abord de la venue de Blaine lors de leur dernier cours, avant de rapidement changer de sujet et orienter ce dernier vers les différentes chansons qu'ils avaient décidé de chanter. Blaine appris par la même occasion que certains des duos avaient déjà commencé à s'entrainer, et à séparer les chansons, et Blaine trouvait cela excitant, de savoir qu'ils se donnaient tous de cette manière pour le Glee Club, pour donner le meilleur d'eux mêmes, et aussi qu'ils aient tous cette chance d'essayer d'avoir une place sur le devant de la scène pour les communales. C'est d'ailleurs assez rapidement que Rachel avait finalement craché le morceau sur le fait que Blaine serait présent lors des prochains cours du Glee Club, pas en tant qu'élève à proprement parlé, car il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il rejoindrait le club ou non, mais en tant que conseiller et spectateur, car il voulait vraiment voir comment ils se débrouilleraient tous avec leurs duos. Et c'est d'ailleurs plusieurs exclamations de joie et des sourires qui accueillirent cette nouvelle.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Même une fois rentré chez lui, il n'y eu pas de nouvel incident, son père s'était contenté de lui lancer un regard noir en lui demandant comment s'était passé sa journée, et Blaine était resté extrêmement vague quand il avait parlé de cette dernière, ne voulant absolument pas créer de nouveau conflit. C'est donc rassuré qu'il put manger avec ses parents, et non pas dans sa chambre cette fois-ci, même si on sentait une certaine tension dans la pièce. C'est d'ailleurs juste avant de partir travailler et dormir dans sa chambre qu'il leur dit qu'il rentrerait surement plus tard que prévu le lendemain soir, parce qu'il avait été convié à une nouvelle réunion, mais cette fois il ne précisa pas réellement qu'il s'agissait du Glee Club, il se contenta de le sous-entendre, car il préférait réellement éviter les conflits. Il eut la chance de recevoir un sourire de sa mère suite à cela, mais aucun regard de son père, ce qui était surement mieux qu'un regard plein de haine, quand on y réfléchissait bien. Il monta donc rapidement dans sa chambre, fit les quelques petits devoirs qu'il devait faire, avança dans sa lecture, et finit par aller se coucher, les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles.

 **-POV Kurt-**

Ce vendredi matin, c'est la sonnerie stridente de son réveil que le tira de son sommeil, sommeil assez profond d'ailleurs. C'est avec un sourire qu'il alla se préparer et fit son rituel pour la peau. Pourquoi sourire de si bon matin ? Car même si le réveil avait été dur, il savait qu'il s'agissait du dernier jour de la semaine, qu'il devrait normalement être accompagné, et qu'en plus il avait la réunion du Glee Club ce soir là. C'est d'ailleurs ce soir là que Mercedes et lui allaient présenter _4 Minutes,_ chanson rythmée que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient absolument pas hésité à prendre. Il finit rapidement de dresser ses cheveux avant de mettre ses chaussures, et descendit rapidement les marches, se dirigeant ensuite vers la cuisine. Il y retrouva son père, sa belle-mère, ainsi que Finn. Il déposa une bise sur la joue de chacun d'eux, et se saisit directement d'un bol qu'il remplit directement d'un chocolat au lait. Il put sentir le regard des trois autres occupants de la pièce sur lui, et finit par relever le regard, prenant la parole.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oh rien mon chéri, c'est juste rare de te voir de si bonne humeur de si bon matin."

C'était Carole, sa belle-mère, qui avait pris la parole. Son affection pour cette femme avait réellement grandi de jour en jour, et encore plus depuis que son père l'avait épousée. Certes, cela avait d'abord été difficile de passer d'une vie à deux à une vie à quatre, mais le sourire présent sur les lèvres de son père depuis qu'ils avaient aménagés ensemble suffisait largement à Kurt, surtout qu'il appréciait énormément Carole, et que par chance, son coup de coeur pour Finn était passé relativement vite quand il s'était rendu compte qu'ils allaient partagé la même maison, et surtout qu'ils seraient beaux-frères.

"Oh, c'est juste que j'ai bien dormi. Puis on va présenter notre duo avec Mercedes, donc c'est assez excitant !"

Le sourire déjà présent sur ses lèvres s'agrandit légèrement avant qu'il ne porte le bol à ses lèvres, avant de finalement recommencer à parler avec le reste de sa famille. Il échangea une longue conversation avec Finn, qui lui apprit que Rachel et lui ne présenterait leur duo qu'après le week-end, car ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'entrainer, puis ils expliquèrent tous les deux à leurs parents en quoi consistait le thème de cette semaine, et pourquoi est-ce que le thème qui avait été choisi était les duos. Certes, il pouvait sentir que la musique et le Glee Club, comme toujours, ne faisaient pas réellement partis des centres d'intérêt de son père, mais lui parler de ses journées et surtout de ce club qui lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau (même si clairement il ne le présentait pas comme cela) lui faisait réellement plaisir, et son père avait l'air de s'y être fait, ce qui était plutôt arrangeant.

Assez rapidement, il finit son petit-déjeuner, et après avoir déposé une bise sur la joue de son père et de Carole, il prit son sac et monta dans la voiture de Finn, qui le suivit assez rapidement. Ils firent rapidement un détour pour récupérer Rachel devant chez elle, comme chaque vendredi. Ils avaient vraiment pris leurs petites habitudes depuis le début de l'année, et le brun était assez heureux de voir Finn et Rachel ensemble, car Finn était son beau-frère, et Rachel faisait partie de ses meilleures amies. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement devant le lycée, tous les trois en train de discuter joyeusement du cours de ce soir. Rachel était toute excitée à l'idée d'entendre Mercedes et Kurt réaliser leur duo, ce qui fit sourire le châtain. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la voiture assez rapidement, se dirigeant directement vers l'entrée du lycée.

La journée était assez banale, et à vrai dire il n'avait aucune raison de venir si tôt au lycée car il n'avait logiquement pas cours tout de suite. Mais Mercedes et lui s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de se retrouver dans l'auditorium pour répéter une dernière fois pour leur représentation de ce soir. Ils seraient parmi les premiers à présenter leur duo, et il fallait dire que Kurt était assez excité à cette idée, surement autant que Mercedes, mais évidemment il était aussi stressé. Car ce duo serait peut être une chance pour eux d'être sur le devant de la scène lors des communales, ce qui serait un bel honneur, il fallait l'avouer. Le châtain arriva assez rapidement dans l'auditorium, ne croisant pas grand monde sur son chemin, surement étaient-ils déjà tous en cours, et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il vit Mercedes assise sur scène, avec plusieurs participations devant elle, et quelques musiciens derrière elle, qui étaient venus après que Kurt et Mercedes les aient contacté la veille. Il posa son sac sur un des sièges, avant de rapidement monter sur scène. Il salua assez rapidement son amie, et pour une fois ils ne passèrent pas trop de temps à parler, préférant directement commencer à répéter.

Leur premier essai de la journée fut assez concluant. La répartition des paroles avait l'air assez fonctionnelle. Donc pour la partie chant, les choses étaient déjà bien route, mais ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que sur une chanson aussi rythmée que _4 Minutes,_ ils allaient bien devoir bouger pendant la musique pour être parfaitement en accord avec cette dernière. Et c'était ça, la partie plus complexe de leur représentation. Certes, Kurt adorait danser, mais seul dans sa chambre. Ils avaient trouvé quelques idées évidemment, mais il fallait encore qu'ils arrivent à l'agencer avec la musique, et c'est ce qui serait le plus long. Et vu le temps qu'il leur restait, c'est-à-dire quelques heures, il valait mieux qu'ils fassent dans la sobriété et qu'ils ne se tournent pas vers des choses trop complexes.

Au bout de quelques heures, c'est assez fatigués qu'ils finirent leur dernier essai. Ils avaient réussi à intégrer une chorégraphie dans la musique. Certes elle n'était pas trop complexe, mais au moins elle faisait son effet sur la chanson, et surtout ils ne passeraient pas toute leur chanson immobiles, sans faire quoique ce soit. Ils étaient donc maintenant hors de l'auditorium, et ils se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires pour se changer, et surtout prendre une bonne douche, la sensation de transpiration étant absolument insupportable. En rentrant dans les vestiaires des hommes, le châtain sentit ses poils se hérisser, repensant aux évènements de l'avant veille, lorsque Karofsky l'avait coincé contre les casiers et lui avait encore plus amoché le dos que précédemment. Il ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques instants, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, avant de finalement aller au niveau de la douche. Ce fut la douche la plus rapide qu'il n'avait jamais prise, et il se rhabilla tout aussi vite, prenant à peine le temps de remettre ses cheveux en place et de vérifier que ses vêtements étaient bien mis.

Il fut réellement rassuré une fois qu'il vit Mercedes qui l'attendait dehors. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers leur salle de cours. Ce dernier, cours d'anglais, passa relativement vite, et ils purent finalement partir vers la cafétéria. C'est avec un sourire qu'ils retrouvèrent le groupe du glee club. Kurt s'assis entre Rachel, Santana, et en face de Blaine, alors que Mercedes s'assayait entre Quinn et Sam, et face à Puck. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ils discutèrent longuement du cours de ce soir, et Blaine leur dit d'ailleurs qu'il était pressé de tous les voir faire leur duo, même s'il n'y aurait que Santana et Britanny, Sam et Artie, et Mercedes et lui qui chanteraient ce soir, ce qui était déjà pas mal étant donné que la consigne avait été donnée la veille uniquement. Il aimait ce genre de journées qu'il passait avec ses amis, ses journées où il savait qu'il risquait beaucoup moins de choses qu'à d'autres occasions. Son malaise et les nausées qui étaient apparues dans les vestiaires plus tôt dans la journée étaient désormais bien loin, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'elles risquaient de revenir prochainement.

Le reste de la journée passa bien rapidement, et ce fut assez rapidement qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'entrée du Glee Club. Le dernier cours qu'il avait eu était un cours de littérature, donc il était déjà avec Blaine, Rachel et Mercedes devant la salle du Glee Club, dans laquelle ils rentrèrent assez rapidement, retrouvant à l'intérieur le reste de leur groupe. Kurt eu un sourire en voyant Rachel directement rejoindre Finn qui était dans une grande discussion avec Mike et Puck, laissant ainsi Mercedes, Blaine et lui seuls. Ils allèrent s'asseoir tous les trois sur la première rangée de sièges, attendant l'entrée de leur professeur, qui arriva bien vite. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que le professeur rentra dans la dite salle, commençant directement à parler.

"Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez bien eu le temps de vous préparer pour cette séance. Est-ce que certains d'entre vous sont déjà prêts à présenter leur duo ?"

Très rapidement, Santana, Britanny, Sam, Artie, Mercedes et lui levèrent la main avec un sourire, sous le regard enchanté de leur professeur. Il reprit très rapidement la parole.

"Ah c'est génial ça ! Santana, Britanny, ça vous dérange de commencer ?"

Très rapidement, les deux cheerleaders se levèrent, avant de se poster au centre de la salle. Après quelques secondes, elles firent un signe aux musiciens qui commencèrent directement à jouer la partie musicale de _I Wanna Dance with Somebody,_ rythme plutôt entrainé, par dessus lequel les deux jeunes filles commencèrent rapidement à chanter, l'une après l'autre, tout en enchaînant plusieurs pas de danse, chose assez facile pour elles deux, car justement elles étaient cheerleaders, elles avaient donc une certaine habitude là dedans. C'est d'ailleurs avec un certain rythme, et certains élèves tapant dans les mains, que leur performance se déroula. Au bout de quelques minutes, la musique se termina et leur chant en même temps, et c'est sous les applaudissements de leurs camarades que les jeunes filles "saluèrent" leur public. Leur professeur, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se releva en applaudissant.

"Quelle pêche les filles, c'était génial ! Allez, Sam, Artie, à votre tour !"

Les filles retournèrent s'asseoir alors que Sam et Artie venaient prendre leur place. C'est à nouveau assez rapidement que les musiciens commencèrent à jouer la partie musicale de, cette fois, _Werewolves of London._ C'était une musique rarement reprise, et il fallait le dire, Sam et Artie le faisaient à la perfection. Comme Mercedes et lui, ils avaient pris la décision de bouger, mais pas trop, ce qui donnait largement à leur voix l'occasion de se faire entendre, et c'était aussi arrangeant dans le sens où Artie, étant en fauteuil roulant, n'avait pas besoin de faire une succession de figures. Rapidement, cela se termina à nouveau, et c'est sous les applaudissements de leurs camarades, qui aujourd'hui étaient leur public, que ces derniers saluèrent. Cela voulait donc dire que cette fois, c'était au tour de Mercedes et lui. Comme souvent, il fut rempli à la fois par du trac, mais aussi par une certaine excitation alors que leur professeur leur demander de venir montrer ce qu'ils avaient préparé. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent au centre de la pièce, avec le regard de tous leurs camarades sur eux. Il posa son regard sur Mercedes, lui fit un sourire, avant de faire un signe aux musiciens, qui comme le matin même, commencèrent la partie instrumentale. Presque directement, ils commencèrent à chanter.

« _Come on girl_

 _I've been waiting for somebody_

 _To pick up my stroll_

 _Well don't waste time_

 _Give me the sign_

 _Tell me how you wanna roll_

 _I want somebody to speed it up for me_

 _Then take it down slow_

 _There's enough room for both_

 _Well, I can handle that_

 _You just gotta show me where it's at_

 _Are you ready to go_

 _Are you ready to go_

 _If you want it_

 _You already got it_

 _If you thought it_

 _It better be what you want_

 _If you feel it_

 _It must be real just_

 _Say the word and I'ma give you what you want_

 _Time is waiting_

 _We only got 4 minutes to save the world_

 _No hesitating_

 _Grab a boy_

 _Grab a girl_

 _Time is waiting_

 _We only got 4 minutes to save the world_

 _No hesitating_

 _We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

 _Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey_

 _Madonna, uh_

 _You gotta get 'em all, hot_

 _Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

 _That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey_

 _Madonna, uh_

 _You gotta get 'em all hot_

 _Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

 _Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah_

 _And you know I can tell that you like it_

 _And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey_

 _The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah_

 _But if I die tonight_

 _At least I can say I did what I wanted to do_

 _Tell me, how bout you?_

 _If you want it_

 _You come and you get it_

 _If you thought it_

 _It better be what you want_

 _If you feel it_

 _It must be real just_

 _Say the word and I'ma give you what you want_

 _Time is waiting_

 _We only got 4 minutes to save the world_

 _No hesitating_

 _Grab a boy_

 _Grab a girl_

 _Time is waiting_

 _We only got 4 minutes to save the world_

 _No hesitating_

 _We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

 _Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey_

 _Madonna, uh_

 _You gotta get 'em all hot_

 _Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

 _That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey_

 _Madonna, uh_

 _You gotta get 'em all hot_

 _Tick tock tick tock tick tock_ »

Les dernières notes résonnèrent dans la pièce et le châtain s'immobilisa, face à ses amis. Et les applaudissements de ces derniers réchauffa le coeur du brun, qui se tourna vers Mercedes, une de ses meilleures amies, avec un grand sourire avant qu'elle ne le prenne dans ses bras.

 **-POV Blaine-**

Les trois performances avaient été extraordinaires, vraiment. Britanny et Santana avaient tout donné, et surement grâce à leurs places chez les cheerleaders, elles avaient donné encore plus de rythme à cette chanson qui, de base, en avait beaucoup. Quant à Sam et Artie, ils s'étaient extrêmement bien débrouillés et il fallait l'avouer, Blaine avait été étonné, et ce dans le bon sens, en voyant à quel point, même sur "scène", il arrivait à bouger de manière aussi fluide avec son fauteuil roulant. Certes, il l'avait déjà vu sur scène avec le reste du Glee Club, mais le voir presque seul, en tout cas en duo uniquement, donnait encore plus de puissance à ce qu'il avait fait. Quant à Mercedes et Kurt, ils avaient tout autant assuré. D'ailleurs, celui qui l'avait vraiment étonné, c'était Kurt. On aurait dit une nouvelle personne, comme s'il avait toujours essayé de retenir pas mal de choses, on aurait qu'il était tout à fait différent, et ce dès qu'il avait commencé à chanter. Il n'avait jamais pu s'en rendre compte, car après tout quand il les avait vu chanter en compétition, mais il ne connaissait pas ce dernier, donc il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la différence flagrante d'agissements entre le Kurt dans la vie de tous les jours, et de Kurt une fois sur scène.

Une fois la séance terminée, ils discutèrent longuement avec leur professeur, tous ensemble. Il avait cru comprendre que c'était comme ça à chaque réunion, et c'était à ce moment là qu'il avait pris sa décision, c'est à ce moment là qu'il prit réellement sa décision. Ces liens avaient l'air extrêmement particuliers, et vraiment positifs. Quand tout le monde quitta la salle, il resta dans son coin avant de se diriger vers son professeur d'histoire. Une fois devant ce dernier, il lui sourit avant de presque directement prendre la parole, laissant son instinct parler pour ce qui était surement la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert le Glee Club.

"J'aimerais rejoindre le Glee Club monsieur."

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre !  
** Il fait à peu près la taille du précédent, donc je suis assez contente. Le prochain arrivera en fin de semaine, j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées sur ce que je pourrais faire dedans !

Encore une fois, merci beaucoup à ceux qui lisent cette fiction et qui font augmenter le nombre de vues chaque jours, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur une review !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour !**

Voilà voilà, je reviens vers vous avec le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction (déjà? Mon dieu) Ce chapitre sera un des derniers qui sera publié de manière régulière, car je pars en vacances dans la semaine qui arrive, ce sera donc plus compliqué d'écrire/publié. Mais je ferais tout mon possible pour écrire un maximum et donc sortir environ un chapitre par semaine, cotrairement à en ce moment où j'en sors en moyenne deux par semaine.

Cette fois, pas de review, donc je passe directement au chapitre 5, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont la propriété de RIB.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **-POV Blaine-**

"J'aimerais rejoindre le Glee Club, monsieur."

Il avait prononcé ces paroles sans aucune hésitation, il avait uniquement écouté son instinct. Il penserait à la compétition plus tard, compétition qui causerait ses retrouvailles avec ses amis de son ancienne école et de son ancienne chorale. Il voulait rejoindre cette chorale, la période d'hésitation qui l'avait longuement occupé venait de se terminer alors qu'il prononçait cette phrase à son professeur. Professeur qui serait bientôt un coach, aussi. Il fut rassuré quand il vit les lèvres de ce dernier s'étirer en un sourire.

"Avec plaisir Blaine ! Si ça ne te dérange pas, comme aucun d'eux ne t'a vraiment entendu chanter, j'aimerais te demander de leur proposer un numéro lundi prochain, lors du cours du Glee Club.

\- Pas de problème monsieur, ce sera fait.

\- Du coup, est-ce que tu veux tenter ta chance pour chanter aux communales? Parce qu'on pourrait s'en servir comme d'un repère sans vraiment de problèmes.

-Euh, pourquoi pas. Mais le fait que ce ne soit pas un duo ne posera pas de problème ?

\- T'inquiètes pas, ça donnera une idée de ta voix et du genre de chansons que tu aimes chanter, et on verra ce qu'on fera."

Le bouclé remercia encore une fois son professeur avant de quitter la salle, un sourire étendu sur les lèvres. Rapidement, il se retrouva à marcher dans les dédales de couloirs du lycée, couloirs pour une fois vides. Il arriva bien vite dehors, maintenant qu'il connaissait le chemin, et c'est avec son sourire qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté qu'il rejoint son vélo, qu'il détacha ce dernier, avant de l'enfourcher et de quitter l'enceinte de son lycée. C'est une fois devant chez lui que son sourire se fada quelque peu. Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait devoir l'annnoncer à ses parents, car il rentrerait de plus en plus tard chez lui, puis il devrait surement répéter avec ses amis, ne serait-ce que pour le numéro de groupe. Puis il ne voulait pas cacher le fait qu'il avait pouvoir à nouveau exercer de sa passion, il n'avait aucune raison d'en avoir honte n'est-ce pas ? Honte non. Mais peur de la réaction de son père ? Il avait ses raisons d'en avoir peur, par contre. Il attacha rapidement son vélo à la même place que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire juste en bas des marches menant à sa porte d'entrée. Il remit ensuite son sac sur son épaule avant de pénétrer chez lui. Il posa son sac en bas de l'escalier, comme à chaque fois, avant de pénétrer dans le salon. Il y trouva son père et sa mère, tous les deux dans le salon. L'ambiance avait l'air bien moins tendue que ces deux derniers jours, et c'est donc rassuré qu'il pénétra dans le dit salon, allant s'installer sur un des derniers fauteils encore libres. C'est sa mère qui prit la parole en premier.

"Comment c'était aujourd'hui à l'école ? Et ta réunion, elle s'est bien passée ?"

D'un côté, il était touché que sa mère y ai pensé et se demande comment les choses se passaient pour lui. De l'autre côté, cela ouvrait directement la discussion sur le sujet qu'il aurait voulu ne pas aborder directement. Mais visiblement il n'avait pas réellement le choix.

"Ca s'est très bien passé ! D'ailleurs, je comptais vous en parler, mais j'ai pris la décision de rejoindre ce club là tout à l'heure. Jusque là j'étais plus là pour observer et donner des conseils, mais finalement j'aimerais le rejoindre. Je serai officiellement membre lundi soir."

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans le salon, il vit une réaction chez son père. Ce dernier venait de lever le regard vers lui, tout en fronçant les sourcils, prenant presque directement la parole, d'un ton froid et sec.

"C'est le club dont tu parlais la dernière fois j'imagine ? Le Glee Club, c'est ça ?

-Euh oui, c'est ce club là, en effet.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis.

-Vous savez autant l'un que l'autre que chanter et jouer de la musique ont toujours été des passions pour moi. Au début je ne voulais pas parce que je venais d'arriver et je ne voulais pas "trahir" les Warblers, mais leurs techniques sont vraiment biens, puis tous mes amis sont dans ce club là.

-J'imagine qu'il doit aussi y avoir une tapette sur laquelle tu as craqué ?"

Ces paroles étaient sorties bien trop vite au goût du brun. Savoir que son père pensait que quand on chantait, on était obligatoirement gay lui brisait le coeur, surtout qu'il était le seul homosexuel de l'école, ou en tout cas le seul homosexuel affirmé. Donc il ne risquait pas de trouver qui que ce soit au lycée, ce qui n'était pas un problème car il n'était pas venu pour cela.

"Tu sais, il n'y a aucun gay dans cette école, en dehors de moi. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne risque pas de poser des problèmes, je ne risque pas de revenir prochainement vers vous pour vous dire que j'ai trouvé un petit-ami. Tu ne peux pas penser autre chose de moi ? Te dire que je suis ton fils, tu ne pourrais pas essayer de t'y faire ? Je suis gay, c'est comme ça, ce n'est pas une tare, je ne fais pas tous mes choix pour trouver quelqu'un. Je rejoins le Glee Club parce que le chant et la musiques sont deux choses qui me tiennent énormément à coeur, et parce que ce club a l'air d'avoir de bonnes techniques, et les élèves qui y sont chantent extrêmement bien. Alors non, papa, ce n'est pas un homosexuel qui m'a convaincu de rejoindre le club, je l'ai fait de mon plein gré.

Il regretta presque directement ses paroles, quand il vit le visage de son père se tordre pour au final montrer une expression que le brun ne connaissait pas. Mais il se doutait parfaitement que ce n'était rien de bon, et les mots qui suivirent ne firent rien d'autre que confirmer les pensées de ce dernier.

"Me dire que tu es mon fils, et que je vais m'y faire ? Je ne m'y ferais pas Blaine, non. Tu as l'air assez clair sur le fait qu'être dans cette école ne changera rien sur ton orientation sexuelle, que tu resteras ce que tu es. Je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme ça, ou alors tu n'as pas écouté, car sinon tu saurais qu'êttre en contact avec des filles te fera changer d'avis. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu es mon fils. Cooper est mon fils, toi tu es… Je ne sais même pas ce que tu es."

Le brun sentit son estomac se serrer et se sentit nauséeux d'un coup. Il leva le regard vers sa mère, cette dernière regardait son mari avec de grands yeux, surement était-elle aussi choquée que Blaine par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

"Comment as-tu pu dire ça ? C'est ton fils George. Tu ne peux pas lui dire ça comme ça, essayes de t'y faire !

-Parce que tu essayes je devrais le faire ? Si tu préfères rentrer dans la niaiserie, c'est ton choix, mais je ne le ferais pas Pam.

-C'est pas une question de niaiserie. C'est notre fils, on se doit de l'aider et de le soutenir dans ses choix et dans ce qu'il est.

-Il n'avait qu'à le garder pour lui, ça aurait tout changé.

-Et qu'il finisse marié avec une femme, sans aucun bonheur ? Qui es-tu pour souhaiter ça à notre fils ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai du mal à le considérer comme mon fils."

Ils avaient tous les deux parlé comme s'ils avaient oublié que Blaine se trouvait dans la pièce, et c'était encore plus douloureux. Encore, il était reconnaissant auprès de sa mère, qu'elle se soit mise en travers de leur conversation pour lui demander de se calmer, mais cela avait mener à d'autres paroles de la part de son père, et savoir que ce dernier ne pouvait plus le considérer comme son fils était tout simplement affreux. Le bouclé tournant un regard craintif vers son père.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'irais manger dans ma chambre."

Ca lui permettrait, d'un, de ne pas être près de son père, et aussi de pouvoir chercher quelle chanson il pourrait chanter devant le Glee Club. Il préférait encore se concentrer sur ce genre de choses plutôt que de penser aux choses que son père avait pu lui dire. Il s'évada rapidement dans la cuisine, essayant de retenir le plus longtemps possible les larmes qui ne cessaient de vouloir monter, avant de rapidement se servir de ce qui se trouvait dans la poële. Une poëlée avec du porc, et des légumes, rien de bien évolué, mais il savait que ce serait plus que bon, comme à chaque fois que sa mère décidait de se mettre aux fournaux. Il monta rapidement, son sac sur l'épaule et son assiette avec ses couverts à l'intérieur, avant de partir à l'intérieur de cette dernière. Il posa son assiette d'une main tremblante sur son bureau, avant de finalement se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant de sentir les larmes déferler sur son visage. Comment pouvait-on dire ça à son propre fils ? Certes, il avait pu faire cesser l'harcèlement de Karofsky, ou en tout cas presque stopper, mais que pouvait-il faire pour stopper les paroles de son père et ses actes ? Il le dégoutait, il le savait parfaitement, alors que pouvait-il faire ?

Il laissa longuement les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Quelques minutes plus tard, il finit par se reprendre tout en essuyant les larmes présentes sur ses joues. Larmes qui avaient laissé des traces derrière elles, comme des lignes rouges qui correspondaient au chemin qu'avait pris chacune des larmes. Il attendit encore un petit peu, le temps de reprendre sa respiration et d'essayer de supprimer le noeud encore présent dans sa gorge, avant de finalement se diriger vers son bureau, et d'attraper son assiette. La nourriture présente dans cette assiette s'était bien refroidie, mais elle était encore mangeable, évidemment. Petit à petit, la quantité de nourriture présente dans son assiette diminuait de plus en plus, avant que finalement, il ne reste plus rien dans cette dernière.

Il reposa finalement l'assiette sur le bureau, avant de poser son regard sur son ordinateur éteint, présent également sur son bureau. Il reprit son souffle l'espace de quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau, et d'allumer le fameux ordinateur. Un rapide tour sur Facebook, un rapide tour sur Twitter, et finalement il finit avec les écouteurs dans les oreilles, en train de surfer sur YouTube afin de trouver quelle musique il pourrait chanter lors de son "audition" au Glee Club. Bien rapidement, il tomba sur la musique parfaite. _Teenage Dream,_ de Katy Perry. Pas mal de monde connaissait son obsession pour cette chanteuse, donc chanter cette chanson d'elle semblait plutôt être un bon choix pour lui. Il l'écouta plusieurs fois, retenant les paroles au fur et à mesure. La joie de la musique ? Il oublia rapidement les évènements ayant eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée, seulement quelques minutes plus tôt d'ailleurs, une heure grand maximum. Il finit par retenir la plupart des paroles, et finit par couper cette chanson qu'il écoutait maintenant en boucle. Il prit son ordinateur, alla sur son lit, avant de finalement aller sur Netflix pour regarder un film quelconque. Il choisit rapidement un Disney, sachant parfaitement que cela lui changerait les idées, et donc qu'il pourrait profiter d'un moment supplémentaire de répit.

Alors que le logo de Walt Disney apparaissait sur son écran avant la petite musique habituelle, il fut sorti de sa torpeur par le bruit de quelqu'un qui toquait à sa porte. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement dire à la personne de l'autre côté de la porte de rentrer. Il y avait peu de chances que ce soit son père après tout. Et en effet, il avait raison. Ce n'était pas son père derrière la porte, mais sa mère. Cette dernière poussa la fameuse porte et rentra tout doucement sous le regard de son fils qu'elle regarda d'un regard désolé. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était venue dans sa chambre qu'elle était déjà en train de parler. Heureusement qu'il avait mis le film en pause et qu'il n'avait plus aucun son dans les écouteurs, sinon il n'aurait rien entendu.

"Je suis désolée Blaine, pour ce qu'il t'a dit.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. _(Il avait prononcé ces paroles avec un ton parfaitement neutre)_

\- Non, vraiment. J'ai essayé de lui parler pendant que tu étais dans ta chambre, je suis sûre que même s'il ne le dit pas et ne le pense pas pour l'instant, il finira par retrouver la raison.

-La raison ? Maman, il a dit que je n'étais pas son fils, ou en tout cas qu'il n'arrive pas à me considérer comme tel, comment est-ce que je pourrais penser que ça s'arrangera ?

-Même s'il n'a pas l'air décidé à l'accepter, il reste ton père Blaine, et tu restes son fils. Je suis sûre que si tu trouves quelqu'un, et qu'il verra à quel point tu es heureux avec cette personne, il reviendra à la raison.

-Ca ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt, je te rappelle que je suis le seul gay affirmé dans cette école. Et les gays se font harceler là bas, alors autant j'ai pu les convaincre d'arrêter, mais je pense pas que si quelqu'un risque de faire son coming out de si tôt.

-Tu as toute ta vie pour le trouver. Et peu importe quand tu le trouveras, je suis sûre que ça aidera ton père, et je serai très heureuse de le rencontrer.

-C'est gentil maman, mais même si je ne doute pas de ta bonne foi, je ne pense pas que ça fera réagir papa. Je ne pense pas que je lui présenterai, fin je veux dire, c'est bien trop risqué, tu vois bien comment il réagit avec moi alors que je suis son fils comme tu dis, alors comment est-ce qu'il réagirait avec un inconnu?

-Inconnu qui rend son fils heureux Blaine, ça change beaucoup de choses.

-Pas avec lui. Puis de toute manière cette situation est parfaitement hypothétique, je n'ai rencontré personne pour le moment, et je ne veux pas me concentrer là dessus.

-Je le sais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Elle lui fit un sourire désolé avec de lui caresser doucement l'épaule. Il avait de la chance, malgré tout, que sa mère continue de le soutenir alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était gay, et surtout alors que son mari n'était absolument pas d'accord avec cela. Certaines femmes auraient peut-être voulu garder leur avis sous silence, pour laisser leur famille en bon état, même si ça ne changeait rien. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de Pam Anderson, sa mère, et il lui en serait longuement reconnaissant. Il posa son regard sur sa mère avant de répondre à son sourire. Il put voir le regard de cette dernière dévier sur son écran avant qu'elle ne le regarde une nouvelle fois, avec un sourire.

"Comme toujours, tu te tournes vers ce cher Walt Disney quand tu veux te changer les idées, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Quel film, cette fois ?

-Pocahontas, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu."

Sa mère garda le silence, acquiesçant doucement avec un sourire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait être en train de penser à l'heure actuelle, mais elle finit par se lever, allant se saisir de l'assiette maintenant vide présente sur le bureau, surement pour la descendre et la mettre dans le lave vaisselle. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois le regard vers le bouclé, avant de reprendre la parole, avec une voix toujours aussi douce que précedemment.

"Je vais te laisser avec Pocahontas dans ce cas. Mais promets moi une chose, ne te refermes pas à cause de ton père. Si tu as besoin de te confier, tu peux t'adresser à moi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

-Je le sais, merci beaucoup maman."

Et c'est après qu'elle ai déposé une bise sur son front qu'elle quitta la pièce, refermant la pièce derrière elle. Le brun ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, les paroles de sa mère résonnant dans sa tête inlassablement. C'était gentil de sa part, d'avoir de l'espoir par rapport à ce que pourrait ou ne pourrait pas faire son père, mais il se doutait parfaitement que s'il devait changer d'avis, il ne le ferait pas de si tôt. C'était dommage, c'est sûr, mais il fallait bien qu'il s'y fasse après tout. Après quelques minutes, le brun reposa finalement son regard sur son écran avant de remettre ses écouteurs et d'appuyer sur le bouton play. Ce qu'il se passait chez lui serait toujours là quand le film se terminera, mais cela lui laissait au moins plus d'une heure pour oublier ne serait-ce que temporairement ses problèmes, et de rentrer dans ce monde où l'amour gagne toujours.

 **-POV Kurt-**

Le week-end avait été relativement banal, il ne lui était pas arrivé grand chose, étant donné qu'il avait passé la plupart de son temps à faire ses devoirs et à préparer l'exposé qu'il devrait présenter en littérature. Il avait aussi servi de conseiller à Rachel et Finn qui avaient beaucoup répété pour le duo qu'il présenterait plus tard dans la journée. Car oui, on était déjà lundi. Il avait aussi beaucoup parlé avec ses amis du Glee Club par message et grâce à internet, mais il n'était même pas vraiment sorti de chez lui, chose assez rare, surtout quand il neigeait dehors. Car oui, les premières neiges étaient officiellement tombées pendant le week end, laissant le quartier dans lequel il vivait recouvert d'une fine couche blanche et majoritairement imaculée. Il y avait eu un "long" débat pour savoir qui de Finn et lui conduirait pour amener l'autre au lycée, car aucun des deux n'aimait vraiment conduire par temps de neige.

Au final, ça se joua à pile ou face, et c'est Kurt qui fut contraint de prendre sa voiture pour amener son frère. Une fois tous les deux dans la voiture, et ce pendant tout le trajet, ils parlèrent longuement de tout et de rien. Du match qui aurait lieu cette semaine, des différents duos qu'ils entendraient au glee club ce soir, des décisions qui seraient prises pour les communales, bref. Tous les sujets furent abordés et rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant le lycée, sans encombre. Tout aussi rapidement, le châtain dirigea sa voiture vers une des places de parking disponibles. C'est tout en continuant de discuter avec son frère qu'ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'entrée du lycée et vers leurs casiers. Mais c'est après avoir récupéré leurs affaires dans leurs casiers respectifs qu'ils se séparèrent, Finn devant déjà aller s'entrainer pour le match, et Kurt devant assister à son cours de mathématiques appliquées, se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Il retrouva rapidement Artie et Tina dans cette dernière, et alla s'asseoir juste derrière eux après les avoir salué. Le cours passa assez rapidement, et c'est après une interrogation surprise qu'ils purent enfin sortir de la salle. Artie était sorti en premier et avait rapidement été rejoint par Tina et Kurt, qui avaient fini en même temps.

N'ayant pas d'autres cours avant le repas, ils décidèrent d'aller tous les trois à la bibliothèque d'abord, pour déjà récupérer un livre que leur avait conseillé leur professeur, avant de finalement se diriger vers l'espace vert de leur lycée. Ils y restèrent un peu plus d'une heure, discutant de tout et de rien. De la relation de Tina avec Mike, mais aussi et surtout des différents duos qui avaient déjà été entendus vendredi, et ceux qui allaient être entendus ce soir. Tina en profita donc pour parler un peu plus de la chanson qu'ils allaient tous les deux chanter. Apparemment, ils étaient relativement sûrs d'eux, surtout que Tina avait de la chance, elle pouvait profiter des capacités de Mike dans la danse. Après avoir aussi longuement discuté, et surtout après avoir bien été imprégnés par la fraîcheur de l'extérieur et par certains des flocons de neige qui étaient tombés sur leurs têtes dénudées, ils décidèrent de rentrer et de se diriger vers la cafétéria pour trouver une bonne table, surtout qu'elle serait chauffée, la dite cafétéria. Bien rapidement, ils se posèrent à une table, chacun avec leur plateau, attendant l'arrivée de leurs amis. Amis qui arrivèrent bien assez rapidement, toujours par petits groupes. Un des sujets principaux à table fut évidemment les duos de ce soir qui clôtureraient cette semaine sur les duos, et qui pourraient surtout leur permettre de faire un choix pour ce qu'ils présenteraient au communales. Mais il y avait aussi la neige qui tombait de temps en temps, plongeant officiellement la ville dans la période de Noël qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Le reste de la journée passa plus ou moins rapidement, Kurt alternant comme chaque lundi entre cours de français, cours de science, et ainsi de suite, avant d'enfin pouvoir rejoindre la salle du Glee Club, dans laquelle aurait lieu le cours qu'il attendait le plus depuis qu'il s'était levé, comme chaque matin de toute manière. Il rejoint la dite salle seul, car il ne partageait le dernier cours avec personne du Glee Club, mais comme la salle était relativement proche de celle de répétitions, il n'avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter, il le savait parfaitement. Et en effet, c'est sans avoir croisé personne qu'il rejoint la salle remplie de plusieurs sièges, un piano, d'autres instruments de musiques, et plusieurs de ses amis. En effet, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Blaine et Artie étaient déjà arrivés. Il rejoint rapidement le petit groupe. Ils avaient l'air plongés dans une grande discussion, comme souvent. Cette fois, c'était Blaine, Artie, et Mercedes qui demandaient à Tina et Mike de faire une démonstration de leur duo, et apparemment le couple refusait, car dans tous les cas, ils le feraient dans quelques minutes. Et en effet, en seulement quelques minutes, ils purent voir les élèves manquants rentrer dans la pièce, rapidement suivis par leur professeur. Comme la semaine précédente, ce dernier prit la parole très rapidement, après avoir adressé un sourire à ses élèves.

"Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de représentation des duos. Donc Mike et Tina, Rachel et Finn, et Puck et Quinn vont pouvoir nous montrer ce qu'ils ont décidé de préparer, ce qui nous donnera l'occasion de voir ce que l'on peut faire pour les communales qui, ne l'oublions pas, se rapprochent fortement. D'ailleurs, après les duos j'aurai, avec l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre, une surprise pour vous."

Kurt fronça les sourcils, comme une bonne partie de ses amis. Une surprise ? Schuester n'avait jamais vraiment été du genre à faire des surprises, ou en tout cas il ne les énonçait pas avant. Dans tous les cas, ils ne le sauraient que bien vite, car le premier duo, surement Puck et Quinn, allaient chanter sous peu. Et en effet, Kurt avait raison, car le premier duo que Schuester appela était Quinn et Puck. Ces derniers allèrent au centre de la salle, comme les trois autres duos l'avaient fait le vendredi, et commencèrent à chanter _Over The Rainbow._ Voir les deux jeunes gens chanter une chanson aussi douce et délicate était beau à voir, et honnêtement, ils la reprenaient à la perfection. C'est donc sans réelle surprise que tout le monde applaudit quand les dernières notes résonnèrent dans la pièce. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Schuester avait appelé Tina et Mike à présenter ce qu'ils avaient prévu. _LOVE_ était une chanson qui n'avait pas été si souvent reprise, mais il fallait dire que c'était surement le duo préféré de Kurt, car la voix de Mike était parfaite pour cette chanson, et celle de Tina s'accordait tout autant. Il pouvait donc parfaitement comprendre que Tina leur ai dit, juste avant le repas, qu'ils étaient plus ou moins sûrs d'eux à l'idée de présenter ce duo. Le châtain aux yeux bleus océan fut donc un des premiers à se lever et à applaudir, un grand sourire étiré sur les lèvres, faisant un signe de tête aux deux chanteurs pour témoigner du fait qu'il avait trové cette représentation géniale.

Bien vite, les étudiants arrêtèrent petit à petit d'applaudir, laissant le silence revenir doucement mais surement dans la salle. Il put voir les deux jeunes gens avoir un grand sourire, surement soulagé que leur prestation ai plu à leurs camarades. Ils retournèrent finalement s'asseoir, Mike venant s'asseoir avec Tina, à côté de Kurt. Celui-ci les félicita rapidement, alors que Schuester reprenait tout aussi vite la parole pour demander à Rachel et Finn, qui étaient surement le duo le plus attendu, de leur présenter _We've Got Tonight._ Cette musique, comparé à celle qu'avaient présenter Mike et Tina, était un classique, ce qui la rendait surement plus complexe à reprendre, mais Kurt ne faisait aucun soucis pour sa meilleure amie et son beau-frère, après tout ils étaient tous les deux talentueux, et il les avait vu s'entrainer pendant le week end. Conclusion ? Ils étaient extrêmement doués. Les premières notes de cette douce musique emplirent la pièce, et c'est tout aussi rapidement que les deux jeunes chanteurs commencèrent à chanter. Cette musique était relativement romantique, tout le monde le savait. C'est pour cette raison que les deux jeunes gens passèrent une grande partie de la chanson à se regarder dans les yeux. N'importe qui dans la pièce pourrait ressentir l'amour qui unissait les deux jeunes gens. Kurt était à la fois jaloux, mais aussi heureux de voir ce genre de choses. Certes, il voudrait que cela lui arrive, et qu'il puisse échanger des regards de ce genre avec un homme, mais voir que sa meileure amie et son beau-frère connaissaient ce bonheur était suffisant pour lui. Bien rapidement, la musique se termina et les élèves applaudirent une nouvelle fois. C'était aussi un duo magnifique, comme à peu près tous ceux qui avaient été présentés depuis le vendredi de la semaine précédente, donc quelques jours plus tôt. Alors que le fameux couple Finchel remerciait leurs amis du regard alors que le son des applaudissements diminuait fortement, c'est leur professeur qui se leva, les applaudissant également.

"Je dois dire que je suis extrêmement fier de vous. Tous les duos que vous avez présenté avec ce petit truc qui faisait qu'ils étaient géniaux. Honnêtement, il faut encore qu'on décide si la musique principale de la compétition sera un solo ou un duo, mais si c'est un duo, je ne sais absolument pas qui pourra le chanter, parce que vous étiez tous fantastiques."

Il arrêta d'applaudir avant de poser son regard sur ses élèves.

"Mais ce n'était pas la dernière représentation d'aujourd'hui. Non, je ne chanterai rien, mais un autre de vos camarades le fera. Blaine, tu peux venir."

 **-POV Blaine-**

Quand son professeur lui dit qu'il pouvait venir au centre de la salle, il alla rapidement au niveau de celui-ci. Il put sentir et remarquer les regards curieux et plein d'incompréhension de ceux qu'il considérait maintenant comme ses amis. Son professeur s'était déjà rassis, apparemment décidé à lui laisser parler.

"Au début, le fait que je vienne ici ne devait être qu'une sorte… D'observation, pour que je me fasse une idée de vos techniques de travail pour vois si, un jour, je voudrais vous rejoindre. A ce moment là, je m'étais à peu près décidé sur le fait que vous rejoindre ne serait pas une bonne idée. Certes, chanter et faire de la musique sont des passions pour moi, mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose me retenait, surement le fait que vous affrontiez mon ancienne chorale lors des communales. Car oui, pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué ou qui avaient encore des doutes, je suis l'ancien soliste des Warblers. Mais finalement, j'ai eu un coup de coeur pour ce Glee Club. Vous avez tous un talent de dingue, et vous avez énormément de chance d'avoir un professeur comme Schuester."

Alors qu'il prononçait ses dernières paroles, il avait tourné son regard vers le professeur Schuester, lui offrant un sourire par la même occasion.

"Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir accueilli dès que je suis arrivé ici, avant même que vous ne sachiez que j'aimais chanter et donc que je pourrais être un possible nouvel élément dans le Glee Club. Mais voilà, j'ai pris une décision, et j'ai envie de rejoindre le Glee Club. J'en ai parlé avec Monsieur Schuester, il m'a dit que j'avais juste besoin de présenter une chanson, donc la voici."

Il se posa derrière le piano que le pianiste, apparemment dénommé Brad, venait de lui laisser et, laissant ses doigts glisser allègrement sur les touches, il commença à chanter.

" _You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

 _You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

 _I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

 _Before you met me, I was alright_

 _But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

 _Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops when you look at me_

 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_

 _This is real, so take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

 _Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

 _I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

 _I'm complete_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops when you look at me_

 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_

 _This is real, so take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops when you look at me_

 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_

 _This is real, so take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight »_

Les paroles avaient glissé entre ses lèvres assez naturellement et comme souvent, il s'était laissé entrainer par la musique, ne faisant plus attention aux personnes présentes autour de lui. C'est en rouvrant les yeux qu'il pu voir les regards et expression étonnées sur les visages de ses amis. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il se demandait s'il avait mal chanté ou s'il y avait un problème, il put voir plusieurs sourires se former sur les lèvres de ses amis, avant que finalement ces derniers applaudissent. Apparemment, ces derniers avaient apprécié sa reprise de _Teenage Dream,_ une chanson de cette chanteuse qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Alors que ses doigts quittaient les touches du piano sur lesquelles il n'avait pas appuyé depuis maintenant plus d'une minute, son professeur se leva pour demander le silence auprès de ses élèves, qui ne lâchaient pas le bouclé du regard.

« Alors, je vous demande au cas où, mais je pense que le fait qu'il rejoigne le Glee Club ne vous pose aucun problème ? »

Rapidement, ses camarades firent de nombreux signes de la tête et prirent presque la parole en même temps pour dire qu'ils voulaient vraiment qu'il les rejoigne, c'est donc avec un grand sourire que son professeur se tourna vers eux, et qu'il prit la parole pour dire cette phrase qui le réjouit encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Et bien Blaine, bienvenue au Glee Club ! »

* * *

 **Et voilà !  
**

C'était donc le 5ème chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Le prochain sortira surement mercredi ou jeudi, ensuite j'aurais surement un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, voire moins, car je ne serais pas chez moi.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et ce que vous attendez de la suite de la fiction !

Bref, vous lecteurs, je vous aime autant que j'aime Klaine, donc beaucoup ;)


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello !**

Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 6 ! Je suis toute excitée parce que j'ai ecore énormément d'idées en tête pour la suite de la fiction, je me suis carrément fait une fiche de notes pour rien oublier ! Mais malgré tout, je suis vraiment désolée du retard, j'avais prévu de la sortir plus tôt mais j'ai eu du mal à mettre mes idées sur le papier, mais maintenant l'inspiration est enfin revenue !

Place aux réponses aux reviews :)

 **Alex :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et bien la suite est pour maintenant, bonne lecture surtout, j'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Place au chapitre 6 !**

Disclaimer: Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont la propriété de RIB.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 **-POV Kurt-**

"Et bien Blaine, bienvenue au Glee Club!"

Les paroles de celui qui était son professeur depuis maintenant quelques années résonnaient dans ses oreilles alors que, comme ses amis, il applaudissait. Seule différence avec eux ? Il applaudissait par réflexe, car il était encore sous le choc, et relativement retourné par l'interprétation de Blaine. Etant donné que les Warblers n'utilisaient jamais d'instruments, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner que que le brun se débrouillait aussi bien au piano. Il avait interprété _Teenage Dream_ à la perfection, tellement que cette reprise douce et délicate avait presque arraché quelques larmes au châtain. Finalement, le cours se termina, et alors que tout le monde sortait en parlant à Blaine et en le félicitant de son interprétation, le châtain resta un peu en arrière, tout en restant en même temps avec le reste de son groupe.

Alors que finalement, tout le monde rejoignait leurs voitures respectives, le châtain fit signe de l'attendre dans la voiture tout en lui passant les clés, alors qu'il rejoignait Blaine qui était en train de décrocher son vélo. Il lui fit un sourire tout en prenant la parole.

"Salut Blaine.

-Hey Kurt ! Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai trouvé silencieux tout à l'heure.

-Oui oui je vais bien, je voulais juste te dire que ta représentation de Teenage Dream était magnifique. Je te connaissais des Warblers mais pas du tout derrière un piano. Tu es vraiment talentueux.

-Tu l'es aussi Kurt ! Tu étais génial sur 4 Minutes ! Je te trouvais extrêmement libéré, toi-même, c'était génial."

Et c'est là qu'il compris. Il sentit son coeur se serrer face aux paroles du brun. Même lui avait remarqué qu'il y avait une différence entre le Kurt présent dans la vie de tous les jours et le Kurt qui chantait. Et si même Blaine, qui ne le connaissait pas vraiment, avait remarqué cette différence, que devaient penser ses amis ? Peut être bien qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude et qu'ils ne le remarquaient plus ? Mais cela semblait être une option bien impossible pour lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que j'avais l'air d'être moi même ?

-Je sais pas, je te sentais libéré comme je te disais, je sais pas, comme si tu étais réellement toi même. Je ne dis pas que tu es un menteur, loin de là, mais on cache beaucoup moins qui on est quand on chante, c'est bien connu.

-Oui, j'imagine que tu as raison. J'avais jamais vraiment fait attention pour être honnête, mais si tu le dis tu dois le savoir.

-Oh je ne suis pas professionnel non plus tu sais ? Mais c'est l'impression que j'ai."

Le châtain acquiesça doucement tout en baissant le regard. Il avait toujorurs su qu'il se sentait bien plus à l'aise quand il chantait et quand il était sur scène, mais il ne pensait pas que cela se voyait autant. Après tout quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'avait remarqué, ce qui était plutôt énorme. Il releva le regard en sentant la main du brun sur son épaule.

"Tu es sûr que ça va Kurt ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-T'inquiètes pas, c'est rien de grave."

Et pourtant, ça l'était n'est-ce pas ? Blaine, homosexuel affirmé avec un certain charme, était en face de lui en train de lui demander s'il allait bien, alors que lui, Kurt Hummel, homosexuel entièrement refoulé, ne faisait que penser à ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais il faisait son coming out. Les paroles de Karofsky résonnait dans ses oreilles, et les bleus présents sur son corps n'étaient qu'une preuve de plus que si jamais il faisait son coming-out et sortait officiellement du placard, il pourrait se considérer comme un homme mort. Et il ne voulait pas être un homme mort, pourquoi voudrait-il l'être ? Il finit par relever son regard bleu océan vers Blaine, avant de reprendre la parole, et ce avec la voix la plus naturelle possible.

"Je vais y aller, Finn m'attend dans la voiture. En tout cas, tu as raison d'avoir rejoint le Glee Club, ta voix sera un atout considérable, et en plus, ça se voit que le chant est ta passion. Passes une bonne soirée, on se voit demain !

-Passes une bonne soirée aussi Kurt, on se verra demain !"

En effet, le lendemain ils avaient un cours en commun. Le châtain lui fit un sourire ainsi qu'un signe de la main alors qu'il retournait vers sa voiture dans laquelle Finn l'attendait, la neige crissant sous ses pieds. Il ouvrit la portière du côté passager, et c'est rapidement qu'il rentra dans la voiture. Il sentit presque directement le regard de son beau frère sur lui, regard relativement inquisiteur, d'ailleurs. A peine avait-il eu le temps de tourner la clé que ce dernier avait déjà pris la parole.

"Ca va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Euh oui oui, je vais bien.

-Il t'a fait quelque chose, tu as l'air bizarre depuis qu'on est partis du Glee Club.

-Blaine? Pas du tout ! C'est juste son interprétation de Teenage Dream qui m'a un peu boulversé. Tu me connais, je suis à fleur de peau, surtout quand ça concerne la musique.

-C'est vrai qu'il a une belle voix."

Et encore, s'il n'y avait que sa voix. Le châtain, alors qu'il démarrait sa voiture, se remémora certains passages de la musique, et il était pratiquement sûr que s'il n'avait pas eu son manteau et son pull, on aurait pu voir ses poils se hérisser. Il reporta son attention sur la route, encore légèrement enneigée, et c'est seulement une fois arrivé chez eux qu'il accepta de détourner son attention de la route. Oui, il détestait réellement conduire par temps de neige, il trouvait cela bien trop dangereux, et il perdait le contrôle de son véhicule bien facilement. Demain, ce serait Finn qui conduirait, il avait déjà prévenu ce dernier, et par chance il avait accepté. Le châtain sortit finalement de sa voiture, et une fois toutes les portes fermées, il la vérouilla. Tout aussi vite, il poussa la porte de chez lui, et la sensation de chaleur fut immédiate. En rentrant dans le salon, il comprit directement pourquoi. En effet, son père avait allumé un feu, et cela se sentait dans une bonne partie de la maison, autant pour la chaleur que pour l'odeur du bois doucement brûlé. C'est donc avec un sourire, qu'il déposa une bise sur la joue de son père et sur celle de sa belle mère, qui étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé. Il s'assit rapidement sur un des fauteuils présents au coin du feu, rapidement suivi par son beau-frère qui lui aussi, avait pris place dans un fauteuil. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il tourna le regard vers son père alors que ce dernier leur demandait comment s'était passée leur journée. C'est Finn qui prit la parole en premier.

"C'était génial, la semaine a parfaitement commencé. Le Glee Club s'est hyper bien passé, avec Rachel on a présenté notre duo, les gens avaient l'air assez content, et Schuester aussi. Puis on a un nouveau membre ! On s'est aussi bien entrainés à l'occasion du match qui aura lieu jeudi, on sera surement très bientôt prêts !

-Oh c'est génial! C'est le premier match de la compétition, il faut que vous marquiez les esprits et que vous vous imposiez comme la meilleure équipe de la saison ! _(C'était, sans surprise, Burt qui avait pris la parole ici, toujours autant amoureux du football)_

-Tu disais qu'il y avait un nouveau membre chez les New Directions, il est bon ?"

C'était cette fois Carole, apparemment bien plus intéressée par la chorale que par le sport, qui avait pris la parole. Tout aussi vite, Kurt répondit instantanément, se rappelant en même temps la prestation de Blaine.

"Il est génial, à vrai dire il est nouveau, et il traine avec nous depuis quelques temps. C'est l'ancien soliste des Warblers, tu sais une des équipes qu'on a affronté lors des années passées ? Il est venu aux cours du Glee Club depuis le début de la semaine des duos, et apparemment il a pris la décision de nous rejoindre pendant le week-end.

-Il a passé une audition j'imagine ?

-Oui, il a chanté _Teenage Dream,_ de Katy Perry. C'était tout nouveau, comme genre, il l'a totalement réinterprétée au piano, c'était à couper le souffle, vraiment.

-Tu aurais vu Kurt maman, il était scotché par la performance, je suis pratiquement sûr que si elle avait duré quelques secondes de plus, il aurait fini par pleurer."

En entendant les paroles de son beau-frère, le châtain lui lança un regard noir. Certes, il était totalement tombé sous le charme de l'interprétation de Blaine, mais est-ce que ça valait le coup de le présenter comme ça ? Surement. En tout cas, le châtain se doutait que de l'extérieur, pas mal de sentiments avaient dû se lire sur son visage. Après tout, il était carrément allé jusqu'à retenir Blaine alors que ce dernier allait partir pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait, alors qu'il aurait pu attendre le lendemain.

"Oses me dire que tu n'as pas été touché Finn, tu n'as pas un coeur de pierre, si ?

-Oh je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je pense que tu es clairement celui qui a été le plus touché dans toute la salle."

Pas faux. Vraiment pas faux. En effet, dans la salle de répétitions, parmi toutes les personnes présentes dans cette dernière, une grande partie avait été étonnée par la voix de Blaine et par la façon avec laquelle il s'était approprié la chanson. Mais personne n'avait eu l'air bouleversé comme l'avait été le châtain aux yeux bleus. Rachel avait été scotchée sur sa chaise puis totalement excitée par le talent de leur nouveau membre, d'autres comme Tina ou Merecedes avaient eu l'air vraiment étonnés et plus qu'heureux, mais personne n'avait été transporté par la prestation du brun aux cheveux bouclés que Kurt. Il finit par relever le regard vers son père et Carole, reprenant presque directement la parole.

"J'ai mes raisons. Vous auriez du entendre ça, c'était génial. Il l'a faite au piano, et on aurait dit qu'il était complètement différent, en tout cas vraiment dans son monde. Quand elle s'est fini on aurait dit qu'il revenait peu à peu dans le monde réel, comme s'il était parti dans un rêve.

-Je te crois mon chéri, en tout cas j'imagine donc que c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle qu'il vous ai rejoint, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, vraiment, ça nous fait un grand atout pour la compétition, même si du coup il devra affronter son ancienne chorale, mais ça n'a pas l'air de trop l'avoir dérangé.

-Tant mieux, ce serait dommage qu'il soit gêné et que du coup, son niveau baisse un peu le jour de la compétition."

Elle n'avait absolument pas tort. Dans tous les cas, il n'aurait surement pas de solo dès la première compétition, même s'il le mériterait. Mais il aurait clairement sa place dans toutes les prestations, surtout celle de groupe, il voyait mal Schuester dire non, surtout après une prestation comme celle qu'il leur avait offert quelques heures plus tôt. Car oui, Kurt y repensait une nouvelle fois, et même en y repensant, il ne trouvait absolument rien à redire.

 **-POV Blaine-**

Avoir chanté devant tout le Glee Club avait été une vraie libération,et il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir réussi à faire passer ce qu'il voulait faire passer en interprétant ce tube de Katy Perry. Ce qu'il avait voulu faire passer ? De la douceur, des sentiments, et beaucoup de tendresse. Il se rappelait d'ailleurs encore les paroles de Kurt quand ce dernier l'avait retenu alors que tout le monde rentrait chez soi et que Finn l'attendait surement dans la voiture. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il avait touché ce dernier, d'une manière différente des autres. Est-ce que cette chanson lui avait rappelé des souvenirs ? Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était vraiment sensible à ce genre de choses ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais en même temps il ne cessait de repenser à la différence notable entre le Kurt de la vie de tous les jours, plus ou moins renfermé, et le Kurt qui avait chanté du Madonna avec une de ses meilleures amies. Ce dernier avait été libéré, et avait tout donné lors de sa prestation. Pas mal de personnes étaient différentes lorsqu'elles chantaient, mais ce cas là était vraiment flagrant. En effet, on aurait dit que sa carapace avait explosé dans tous les sens et qu'un nouveau Kurt était sorti de cette dernière, sauf que directement après sa prestation, une fois retourné à sa place, ce dernier avait l'air de s'être directement refermé. Certes, il ne devrait pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, mais il considérait Kurt comme un de ses amis, et surtout, le châtain aux yeux bleus océan était bien trop mystérieux, donc oui, Blaine voulait en savoir plus.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, il devait rentrer chez lui, et faire face à ses parents. Il repensait aux paroles de sa mère, et c'est en étant un peu plus rassuré que quelques instants plus tôt qu'il insera la clé dans la serrure et qu'il poussa la porte. Il posa, comme tous les soirs, son sac au niveau des premières marches de l'escalier avant de se diriger vers le salon. Dans ce dernier, il trouva comme souvent, son père et sa mère assis sur le canapé, le regard tourné vers la télévision qui diffusait, cette fois-ci, un programme sportif. Il prit la parole directement en arrivant.

"Bonsoir."

Il reçut à ce moment là un sourire de sa mère qui venait de tourner la tête vers lui, et seulement un regard de son père. Bon, au moins, il ne le provocait pas. Tout aussi vite, sa mère prit la parole.

"Tu as passé une bonne journée chéri ?

-Euh oui, c'était bien.

-Tu as pu rejoindre le club que tu voulais au final ?

-Oui, j'ai passé mon audition aujourd'hui et ils m'ont directement dit que j'étais pris et que je faisais donc officiellement parti de la chorale.

-Oh c'est génial ! C'est bien que tu aies pu rejoindre un club qui te correspond et qui correspond à ta passion."

Il eut d'abord un sourire en entendant les paroles de sa mère, mais en voyant son frère froncer les sourcils, la légère chaleur présente au niveau de son coeur se refroidit directement. Il sentit rapidement son ventre se serrer, signe qu'il appréhendait fortement la réaction de ce dernier. Mais il garda étonnament le silence. Blaine retourna le regard vers sa mère qui acquiesça doucement avec un sourire. Avait-elle quelque chose à faire avec cela ? Surement, après tout il se souvenait encore des paroles de cette dernière après sa confrontation avec son père, quelques jours plus tôt.

"Tu as chanté quelle chanson au final ?

-Teenage Dream, tu sais de Katy Perry ?"

Sa mère acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Elle connaissait parfaitement son amour pour cette chanteuse, même si certaines personnes la critiquaient, cela ne changeait pas la passion qu'il avait pour elle et ses chansons. Il porta un regard sur son père, qui essayait apparemment de porter le plus grand intérêt possible à son programme de sport pour ne pas prendre la parole. Est-ce qu'il pouvait le blâmer ? Pas vraiment, à vrai il avait même envie de le remercier, au moins comme ça il ne risquait pas d'à nouveau vivre une mauvaise soirée. Evidemment qu'il voulait garder contact avec son père, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander, car les paroles que ce dernier avait prononcé quelques jours plus tôt résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Après avoir mis la table, mangé avec ses parents et surtout longuement parlé avec sa mère, le brun finit par monter dans sa chambre, après avoir longuement remercié sa mère du regard, et avoir rapidement dit bonne nuit à son père. Bonne nuit auquel ce dernier ne répondit que brièvement et rapidement.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur le lit, et prit son téléphone qu'il avait jusque là laisssé dans son sac et pu voir qu'il avait trois messages non lus. Un de Rachel, un de Kurt et un de… Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. Un membre des Warblers qui visiblement n'avait pas tout à fait accepté que Blaine ai le rôle de soliste dans la chorale, et aussi le fait que Blaine ne réponde pas à ses avances. Car oui, Sebastian était gay, ouvertement gay. Et il avait longuement essayé de charmer le bouclé, qui lui n'avait pas réellement été intéressé. Détrompez vous, il était vraiment beau garçon, mais son caractère était littéralement insupportable. Donc il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé, et au bout d'un moment le Warbler avait fini par laisser tomber, même s'il continuait de faire en sorte de l'agacer à chaque fois qu'ils répétaient un numéro ou autre. D'ailleurs, certains membres avaient proposé l'année passée qu'ils fassent un duo ensemble, mais tout le monde avait facilement fini par se rendre compte qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'en sortir, ils s'en étaient donc tenus aux solos, et c'était parfait comme ça. Et donc Sebastian lui avait envoyé un message, pourquoi ? Il le sut bien vite quand il ouvrit le dit message.

 **De :** Sebastian.

 **A :** Blaine.

 _Salut B ! Je t'ai manqué ? J'ai appris par une source sûre qu'en plus d'avoir rejoint nos ennemis en étant transféré à McKinley, tu as aussi décidé de rejoindre les New Directions. Ne me demande pas comment je l'ai su, saches juste que j'ai mes sources et que je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elles sont des sources sûres. Qui plus est, même si tu échanges beaucoup de messages avec certains Warblers, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas au courant de ce que je vais te dire là : Je suis le nouveau soliste des Warblers. Que le meilleur gagne._

 _-S._

Du typique Sebastian. Vraiment. Le bouclé soupira longuement avant de finalement taper une réponse bien rapidement, le plus rapidement possible à vrai dire.

 **De :** Blaine.

 **A :** Sebastian.

 _Sebastian ! Content d'avoir de tes nouvelles, même si tu ne m'as absolument pas manqué. Tu es le nouveau soliste ? Tant mieux pour toi, on verra bien dans quelques semaines ce que ça donne, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis. Et oui, j'ai rejoins les New Directions plus tôt dans la journée, et je ne regrette absolument pas, ils sont assez talentueux. Puis, il n'y a pas qu'un seul soliste là bas, tu ne te sentirais pas du tout à ta place._

 _-Blaine._

Il ne pouvait pas dire s'il était fier de sa réponse ou quoi, le simple but de ce message était de couper court à cette conversation car même s'il aimait beaucoup prendre des nouvelles de ses amis Warblers, il ne considérait pas Sebastian comme faisant partie de ces derniers. Tout aussi vite, il ouvrit le message de Rachel, se doutant déjà du sujet de ce dernier.

 **De :** Rachel.

 **A :** Blaine.

 _Recoucou Blaine! Je tenais juste à t'envoyer ce message pour réellement te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi les New Directions. On a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir, tu as une voix extraordinaire. Je n'avais pas réellement fait le rapprochement avec le Blaine Anderson des Warblers, même si je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part. En tout cas je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies pris la décision de nous rejoindre, et pas seulement pour la compétition. On se voit demain, passes une bonne nuit._

 _-Rachel._

C'est avec un sourire qu'il avait lu le message. Il s'était attendu à un message bien plus excentrique, mais ce que cette dernière lui avait dit lui suffisait largement. Apparemment, elle ne le voyait pas que comme un chanteur qui pourrait les aider pour la compétition, mais aussi comme un ami, et il était très fier de cela, même si ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'il était là. Il répondit rapidement, un sourire toujours présent sur les lèvres.

 **De :** Blaine.

 **A :** Rachel.

 _Rachel ! Je te remercie pour ce message, il me va vraiment droit au coeur. Je suis content d'avoir pris la décision de vous rejoindre, c'est vraiment cool, vous avez tous beaucoup de talent. Et oui, je suis bien l'ancien soliste des Warblers, comme je disais c'est pour ça que j'ai "longuement" hésité à vous rejoindre, mais à l'heure actuelle je ne regrette absolument pas. On se voit demain oui, passes une bonne nuit. :)_

 _-Blaine._

Et tout aussi vite, il ouvrit le message de Kurt, ne perdant toujours pas son sourire.

 **De :** Kurt.

 **A :** Blaine.

 _Salut Blaine, enfin resalut ! Je t'envoie juste ce message pour te remercier une nouvelle fois de nous avoir rejoint, et surtout pour te féliciter une nouvelle fois pour la représentation que tu nous as faite. Et tu avais raison, je suis relativement plus libéré lorsque je suis sur scène ou en train de chanter, mais t'inquiètes pas, ça ne veut pas dire grand chose, j'imagine que je suis juste comme ça. On se voit demain, passes une douce nuit._

 _-Kurt._

Le message de Kurt raviva tout aussi vite la réflexion de Blaine. Apparemment, ça ne voulait rien dire, et en soit il pouvait le croire, mais une partie de lui maintenait que cela cachait peut être quelque chose, car il avait réagi bizarrement quand le brun avait abordé le sujet. Il verrait bien au fur et à mesure que le temps passe et qu'il en aprrendra plus sur ses amis et donc sur Kurt, s'il y a quelque chose à remarquer, il le remarquera peut-être. Il répondit tout aussi vite.

 **De :** Blaine.

 **A :** Kurt.

 _Salut Kurt, ou resalut comme tu dis :)_

 _Merci pour ton message, j'en ai aussi reçu un de Rachel d'ailleurs ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton avis sur ma prestation, c'est vraiment plaisant de savoir que ça plait aux autres. J'espère que tu t'es remis de tes émotions, on se voit demain. Dors bien toi aussi._

 _-Blaine._

Il finit par vérouiller son téléphone, avant de finalement se diriger vers son bureau au niveau duquel l'attendaient son ordinateur, mais aussi son sac. Car oui, il était ce genre de personnes à toujours faire en sorte de s'avancer au maximum dans ses cours. Il fit rapidement ses "devoirs", avant de finalement se diriger vers son lit, ordinateur dans les mains, pour regarder une bonne série télé.

* * *

 **-Elipse de quelques jours, mercredi après midi-**

Blaine avait retrouvé tous ses amis la veille, et ce soir, il allait enfin assister à son premier cours du Glee Club, enfin premier cours en tant que membre des New Directions. Il ne regrettait toujours pas son choix, cette fois il pouvait encore plus prendre partie dans leurs discussions lorsqu'ils discutaient tous ensemble, non pas qu'il se soit senti exclus jusque là. Il n'avait pas spécialement eu de nouvelles de Sebastian depuis, et en soit c'était pas plus mal. Il marchait actuellement dans les couloirs,un de ses cours ayant été annulé. Il savait que Kurt n'avait pas cours à cette heure-ci, il cherchait donc à le trouver, car après tout, quitte à avoir du temps libre, autant qu'ils le passent ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Il continua de marcher dans les couloirs, quand un bruit sourd le fit sortir de ses pensées. En général, il avait toujours les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, mais étant donné qu'il attendait une réponse de Kurt et que dans tous les cas, il ne resterait pas longtemps seul, il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt. Il fronça les sourcils l'espace de quelques instants avant de finalement prendre la décision de se diriger vers la source de ce fameux bruit sourd. Rapidement, au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait et que ses pas résonnaient légèrement dans les couloirs vides, il put entendre des bruits de paroles. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce que la (ou les) personne disait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

C'est quand il tourna au coin du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait que son sang se glaça. Kurt, plaqué contre un casier, avec Karofsky qui le retenait. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la poigne que ce dernier avait au niveau de son tee-shirt et surtout en voyant le regard apeuré de son ami. Le joueur de football, dans son autre main, tenait le téléphone de Kurt tout en parlant.

"Oh, ton Blaine t'attend ? T'as pas su te retenir hein, y a enfin quelqu'un comme toi dans cette école et du coup tu le veux ? Tu es dégoutant, enfin non, vous êtes dégoutants, tu lui feras passer le message, mais pas tout de suite."

Le coeur du brun tomba au fond de sa poitrine alors que finalement, il se dirigeait vers les deux jeunes hommes. C'était donc cela, il n'avait pas été le seul à être harcelé par cet idiot de footballer. La seule différence est qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir et à faire en sorte qu'il se calme, alors qu'apparemment, Kurt n'avait aucun pouvoir là-dessus. Une fois à proximité, il posa un regard inquiet sur le châtain aux yeux bleus actuellement remplis de larmes, avant de poser son regard sur le footballer, qui lui avaient les yeux remplis de haine et de malice.

"Pas besoin de faire passer le message, je suis là."

Il put voir le footballer se tourner vers lui, alors que Kurt le regardait en faisant non de la tête, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais du intervenir. Il s'en rendit bien compte quand il vit la poigne de Karofsky se resserrer autour de Kurt, alors qu'il jeter le téléphone sur le sol.

"Oh Anderson, on attendait plus que toi ! Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair. Si tu t'affichais avec la moindre tapette, je ferais en sorte que tu le regrettes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Kurt n'est pas gay, tiens toi au courant des situations quand même. Je suis le seul gay dans cette école, tu ne risques pas de me voir avec qui que ce soit de si tôt, rassures toi.

-Pas gay ? Tu me fais de la peine Anderson, je croyais pourtant que les tapettes avaient ce "radar" pour repérer leurs semblables.

-Kurt n'est pas un semblable, mais il reste mon ami, lâches le."

Il put voir les traits de son interlocuteur se figer, avant de se tranformer, le visage de ce dernier montrait une haine sans pareille à l'heure actuelle. Il fut rassuré quand il vit ce dernier lâcher Kurt, mais ce moment fut de courte durée, car rapidement il vit David se diriger vers lui, les poings serrés.

"Je l'ai lâché, t'es content ? T'inquiètes pas il a l'habitude, c'est pas la première fois. Toi par contre, j'ai l'impression que j'ai pas été assez clair les fois précédentes. Et ne me refais pas le coup de la boxe, j'en ai rien à faire, tu ne fais pas le poids, mauviette."

Le brun déglutit, sentant son sang se glacer et des gouttes de sueur froide couler le long de son dos actuellement tendu. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le montre, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il montre à son assaillant que ce dernier lui faisait peur ou quoique ce soit. Non, il fallait qu'il lui tienne tête, et qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'était pas le roi de ce lycée, et qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'harceler qui que ce soit.

"Tu penses que tu me fais peur ? J'en ai vu des pires que toi, vraiment."

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer de parler, parce qu'entre temps, le brun l'avait plaqué contre un des casiers auprès desquels il se trouvait. Une douleur vive se fit sentir dans son dos, cette dernière se propageant un peu plus chaque seconde. Il baissa malheureusement le regard, l'espace de ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui furent suffisantes pour que Karofsky n'en profite, le collant encore plus contre son casier.

"Tu fais moins le fier Anderson, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le brun releva le regard et plongea ce dernier dans celui de Karofsky. Il lui lança d'ailleurs un regard plein de haine, avant de finalement laisser son instinct le guider. Sa jambe bougea le plus naturellement possible, avant que son genou ne vienne frapper Karofsky en plein dans l'entre jambe. Ce dernier fut donc obligé de le lâcher et de se reculer, poussant plusieurs jurons tout en serrant les poings. Blaine était même presque sûr qu'il pouvait voir quelques larmes perler dans le coin des yeux de ce dernier.

"Tu disais ? Je vais plutôt bien.  
-Ta gueule Anderson, si tu crois que ça va s'arrêter là. Tu es et tu resteras toujours une petite tapette bien faible Anderson, je me vengerais."

Il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en tourant les talons, non sans taper fortement dans un casier, laissant une légère trace se former sur la porte de ce dernier. Une fois sûr que ce dernier était loin, le brun se laissa glisser le long du casier, fermant les yeux de quelques instants, reprenant son souffle. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait pris un grand risque, et que le calme n'était officiellement plus d'actualité. Au bout de quelques secondes (ou peut être minutes?) il tourna le regard vers Kurt, qui était toujours debout contre le casier, les jambes tremblantes, et le regard posé sur Blaine. Les yeux mordorés du brun restèrent longuement sur le châtain afin qu'il ne décide enfin de se lever, et de se diriger vers ce dernier. Il arriva finalement en face de lui, avant de poser la main sur son épaule, et de remettre le col de son tee-shirt en place. Le regard du châtain était toujours sur lui, quelques larmes encore présentes sur ses joues.

"Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé Kurt ?"

Et c'est quand il prononça ces paroles qu'il put voir le châtain s'effondrer dans ses bras. Le brun, quelque peu sous le choc, resserra son étreinte, lui carresssant doucement le dos, attendant que la crise de larmes et de nerfs de Kurt ne se calme. Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes que cela arriva enfin, et c'est une voix assez enrouée et touchée qui résonna dans les oreilles de Blaine, alors que Kurt n'avait pas encore réellement quitté l'étreinte qu'ils avaient commencé à partager quelques minutes plus tôt.

"C'est.. C'est compliqué. Ca fait des mois que ça dure, même des années. Ca a commencé dès que je suis arrivé. Il est certain que je suis gay, il n'arrête pas de le répéter, c'est pareil presque tous les mercredis.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant dans le glee club ? Rachel, Mercedes peut-être ?

-Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que je devais leur dire, que je me faisais harceler presque toutes les semaines parce que cet idiot ne peut rien tolérer, et qu'en plus de ça il m'accuse à tort ? Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose."

Il avait prononcé ses dernières paroles d'une traite, Blaine baissant le regard en même temps. Cela n'avait pas du être facile, vraiment pas, il en était parfaitement conscient. Les quelques harcèlements qu'il avait subi l'avaient déjà fatigué, donc il ne ouvait pas imaginer à quel stade nerveux devait en être Kurt. Il finit par relever le regard vers ce dernier.

"Je suis sûr que si tu leur en parler, ils pourraient t'aider, comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui Kurt. Il te reste encore une année après celle là, tu comptes vraiment laisser ça continuer indéfiniment ?

-Mais tu as vu comment ça se passe quand on m'aide ? Il t'a plaqué contre le casier et Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire si tu n'avais pas réussi à te défendre.

-Sauf que j'ai réussi, et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'une bonne partie du groupe saurait se défendre aussi. Je ne te force à rien Kurt, mais tu devrais vraiment songer à le faire, ça te soulagerais d'un poids, et tu aurais une vie plus facile dans l'enceinte de ce lycée."

Ca expliquait donc beaucoup de choses sur le fait qu'il ai eu l'air plus libéré une fois en train de chanter. Parce que le reste du temps, il était renfermé sur lui même, l'harcèlement devenant de plus en plus présent, et donc de plus en plus pesant.

"Ce n'est pas contre toi Blaine, mais je préfère ne rien dire, je ne suis pas prêt, donc s'il te plait ne dis rien.

-Je ne dirai rien, rassures toi."

Les paroles du brun étaient honnêtes, il n'allait pas le forcer à s'ouvrir ou quoique ce soit, au moins maintenant il était dans la confidence et donc, il pourrait essayer de l'aider comme il pouvait. Alors qu'il ressentait une légère douleurdans le dos, il releva le regard vers le châtain en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu dois être blessé non ? S'il te plaque constamment contre les casiers, tu dois être blessé. Montres moi ton dos, peut être ? En tout cas, j'ai de la crème chez moi, par rapport à mes cours de boxe, donc si tu veux, je pourrais discrètement t'en ramener demain."

C'est un Kurt avec un léger sourire qui lui répondit.

"J'ai pas trop envie que qui que ce soit voit mon dos vu l'état actuel, mais je ne dis pas non pour la crème, je m'en sortirai pour me la passer.

-Tu arriveras à te débrouiller ? Sinon je pourrais t'aider, ça me dérange pas.

-Pas de soucis, c'est adorable Blaine."

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement reprendre la parole, sachant que cette question pourrait être mal prise par le châtain.

"Dis moi Kurt, j'ai une question à te poser. Si tu ne veux pas y répondre, je comprendrais parfaitement. Mais.. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense que tu es gay ? Surtout que j'ai l'impression que tu lui répètes souvent que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je sais pas variment, il est têtu comme une mule, il a pas l'air d'accepter l'idée d'avoir tort. Ou alors peut-être que je suis un souffre douleur trop pratique pour qu'il laisse tomber."

Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, les yeux du châtain étaient devenus plus sombres, plus négatifs, et c'était un détail qui n'avait pas échappé au brun. Il mis sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt, reprenant presque directement la parole.

"Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de choses ou de ne serait-ce que les penser. Ne te remets pas en question, en cause, ou quoique ce soit à cause de ce mec. Il est idiot, ignorant, et beaucoup d'autres choses bien négatives. Tu n'as pas le droit de te remettre en question pour lui, s'il te plait."

Il releva le regard vers son ami, ami dont les yeux s'étaient une nouvelle fois remplis de larmes, sauf que cette fois, elles ne coulèrent pas, et Blaine fut clairement rassuré par cela. Il caressa une dernière fois le bras de Kurt, avant de finalement se reculer.

"Allez, on va essayer de te ravaler un peu la façade si tu veux que personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit. Après on ira grignoter un truc en ville, et on reviendra pour le Glee Club, ça te va ?"

Kurt acquiesça, et c'est finalement avec un sourire que Blaine et Kurt se dirigèrent d'abord vers les toilettes pour faire un "ravalement de façade" au châtain, puis vers l'extérieur afin d'aller grignoter comme prévu.

* * *

 **Et voilà !  
**

Je m'excuse encore pour le retard, le prochain chapitre sortira normalement en fin de semaine, soit vendredi soit dimanche. Il sera principalement axé sur le point de vue de Kurt. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez surtout, je vous aime fort.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir !**

Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 7 ! J'ai du mal à me dire que j'en suis déjà à ce chapitre là, en commençant cette fiction j'aurais jamais cru que je serais aussi inspirée, mon carnet d'idées ne cesse de se remplir, et je commence carrément à réfléchir à d'autres fictions que je pourrais écrire dans le futur. Bref, merci encore à tous les lecteurs, que vous laissiez ou non des reviews, le nombre de vues n'arrête pas d'augmenter et ça me comble de bonheur :)

Merci beaucoup à Alex pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

 **Alex :** Au début je ne voulais absolument pas le faire comme ça, fin j'y pensais pas, mais au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans le chapitre précédent j'ai décidé de le faire intervenir ) T'inquiètes pas, l'homosexualité de Kurt verra la « lumière » sous peu, promis ! Voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira, je suis pressée d'avoir ton avis :D Merci beaucoup ça fait vraiment plaisir :3

Disclaimer : Klaine, les personnages, ou autre, ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont tous la propriété de RIB.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 **-POV Kurt-**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans les toilettes, alors qu'il essayait de cacher un maximum les traces de larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler que quelques minutes plus tôt. Les sillons rouges étaient encore présents et visibles, mais il arrivait peu à peu à les rendre de moins moins visibles, et donc avec un peu de chance, quand le cours du Glee Club commencerait et qu'ils rejoindraient leurs amis, ils ne remarqueraient rien. En tout cas, c'était ce que le châtain espérait au plus profond de lui. Quant à Blaine, il était partagé par rapport aux agissements de ce dernier. A vrai dire, il lui était extrêmement redevable par rapport à ses agissements un peu plus tôt, car il aurait pu continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était, et s'il n'était pas intervenu, le châtain savait parfaitement que Karofsky serait allé encore plus loin, comme à chaque fois, et il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu le supporter. Mais en même temps, il avait peur. Peur de quoi ? Peur de beaucoup de choses. Il avait peur qu'à cause des paroles de Karofsky, Blaine se doute de son homosexualité, alors qu'il n'était pas encore prêt, et il avait aussi peur que son ami ne finisse par dire à leurs amis du Glee Club ce qui s'était passé dans les couloirs, et il n'était pas prêt non plus.

Ce qui l'inquiétait aussi, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé quand ce dernier l'avait aidé, et qu'il avait appris que le brun aussi, avait été persécuté par les joueurs de l'équipe de McKinley. Le bouclé avait mis entre parenthèses les risques qu'il prenait en venant aider son ami, et surtout il avait été là pour lui après, et depuis ce moment là, le châtain se sentait extrêmement redevable. Mais en même temps, une sorte de confiance encore plus grande était née, et Kurt savait parfaitement que si la conversation avait duré, il aurait pu dire certaines choses. Il n'aurait surement pas avoué qu'il était gay, mais il se serait confié, et c'est quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire, ou en tout cas pas de si tôt. Est-ce que le brun avait conscience de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur lui ? Il en doutait, ou en tout cas préférait en douter, car il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait se passer si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il finit par directement couper ses pensées quand il se rendit compte que les traces de larmes sur ses joues et au niveau de ses yeux avaient fortement diminué. Dans le miroir, il croisa le regard de Blaine, et il se retourna donc rapidement pour lui faire face, et lui demander son avis qui, il l'espérait fortement, serait positif.

"Tu en penses quoi ?

-Il reste encore quelques traces, mais elles auront surement disparus avant qu'on doive rejoindre les autres dans la salle de répétition."

Le châtain eut donc un sourire, étant relativement rassuré face aux paroles de son ami. Car oui, il le considérait vraiment comme un ami maintenant, et ce depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de s'interposer entre son tyran et lui. Il eut un léger sourire, cette fois sans baisser ses yeux bleus, le remerciant d'une petite voix. Ils finirent tous les deux par quitter les toilettes, non sans vérifier que personne ne les attendait pour leur réserver une mauvaise surprise. Mais pour le plus grand bonheur de Kurt, les couloirs étaient vides et les seuls bruits qui résonnaient dans ces derniers étaient les bruits de pas successifs de Blaine et lui, Dieu merci. Ils se dirigèrent donc bien rapidement jusqu'à la porte menant à la principale sortie, et passèrent à côté de la longue série de voitures garées dans leurs places respectives, prenant la direction du centre-ville. C'est bien rapidement qu'ils arrivèrent devant le Lima Bean, le café le plus occupé de la ville de Lima. A cette heure-ci, il était relativement occupé, par certaines personnes qui débauchaient, mais surtout des élèves qui avaient fini leurs cours. Il y avait des élèves de lycée, de fac, de collège, un peu tout à vrai dire.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le comptoir au niveau duquel s'étendait une longue queue de personnes ayant déjà décidé ou non ce qu'ils allaient prendre à boire et/ou à manger. Après finalement quelques longues minutes, ils commandèrent tous les deux leurs boissons et encas, et finirent par se trouver une petite table présente dans un coin du café. Son café entre les mains, ainsi qu'un muffin, le châtain prit place en face de son ami qui lui aussi avait pris un café, mais comparé à lui, il avait pris une part de gâteau. Au début, c'était un petit silence qui s'était installé entre les deux jeunes hommes, alors que chacun sirotait son café et grignotait petits morceaux par petits morceaux, l'encas qu'ils avaient pris. Mais finalement, ce fut le bouclé présent en face de lui qui avait fini par prendre la parole, décidant visiblement de changer de sujet, pour ne pas revenir aux événements qui avaient eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, un peu moins d'une heure plus tôt.

« Je me rends compte que même si on se connaît bien, je connais pas grand chose de toi, tu pourrais m'en dire plus ? »

C'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres que le châtain avait décidé de répondre. Certes, il cacherait certaines choses, comme par exemple son homosexualité, mais sinon il n'avait à peu près rien à cacher.

« Et bien, j'ai 17 ans, je suis fils unique. Je suis passionné par le chant, la musique, et aussi la mode. Mon père travaille dans un garage, et ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais 8 ans. Ca a été un coup dur autant pour mon père que pour moi, mais ensuite j'ai fait en sorte que la mère de Finn et lui se rencontrent, et ça a été en quelque sorte le coup de foudre. On a pu assister à leur mariage y a moins d'un an, c'était génial. Du coup maintenant je vis avec mon père, Carole, c'est la mère de Finn, et Finn. Au début l'adaptation a été assez dure, on a eu du mal à passer de deux à quatre, mais maintenant les choses se passent extrêmement bien. Et toi, dis m'en plus sur toi ?

-Oh, je suis désolé pour ta mère, il me semblait en avoir entendu parler, mais je n'avais jamais eu de réelle confirmation. Mais je vois que vous avez l'air d'être passés par dessus, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Et je suis sûr que ça t'a bien fait plaisir de jouer au petit cupidon pour ton père, c'est normal de vouloir son bonheur. Et bien moi, j'ai 17 ans aussi, et comme tu le sais je viens de la Dalton Academy. J'ai fait à peu près toutes mes études dans le privé, la décision de venir ici a donc été assez soudaine. J'ai toujours été passionné par la musique, Broadway, et autre. Je sais jouer du piano et de la guitare. J'ai une guitare chez moi mais pas un piano.

-Oh, j'ai un peu l'impression que ta vie est plutôt cool. Mais, j'ai juste une question, pourquoi est-ce que tu as été transféré d'un coup ?

-Et bien, comme tu le sais j'étais le soliste des Warblers, j'étais assez entouré, et j'ai fait mon coming-out très tôt là bas, ça a été très rapide et surtout très bien pris. J'en ai aussi beaucoup parlé avec mon frère ainé, Cooper, et il m'a conseillé d'en parler avec mes parents. J'ai longuement voulu ne pas le faire, honnêtement, mais j'ai fini par passer le cap, et c'est ce qui a déclenché mon transfert. Ma mère a été choquée mais elle essaye de s'y faire, mais mon père.. Disons qu'il est un homophobe pur et dur, et donc il a décidé de me faire transférer parce que d'après lui, le fait que je pense être gay venait du fait que je ne sois entouré que par des garçons. J'ai longuement essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était faux, mais rien n'a pu le faire changer d'avis. Il a d'ailleurs assez mal pris le fait que je veuille rejoindre le Glee Club, d'après lui c'est le genre de club uniquement rempli de « tapettes », comme il dit. Mais en soit je ne regrette pas d'avoir été transféré. Certes les Warblers me manquent, vraiment, c'est de grands amis donc je regrette de ne plus les voir, mais j'ai vraiment accroché à McKinley, l'ambiance est bonne, et vous êtes tous très accueillants et doués dans le Glee Club. »

Kurt se rappela bien rapidement ce qu'il avait pensé et supposé lors de leur premier cours repas tous ensemble, dans le réfectoire de McKinley. Il s'était dit qu'il n'avait surement pas été transféré de son plein gré, et visiblement il avait eu raison. Il baissa les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, se sentant relativement mal pour le jeune homme. Qui devrait supporter le fait que son propre père le rejette parce qu'il a le malheur d'être homosexuel ? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment devait être la situation chez lui. Par chance, sa mère et son frère avaient l'air de faire des efforts pour lui, chose plutôt positive.

« Oh Blaine je suis vraiment désolé. Je m'étais douté que tu n'avais pas été transféré de ton plein gré, mais à ce point.. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être vraiment facile à vivre, mais tu as de la chance d'avoir ta mère et ton frère. Ensuite, si faire partie des New Directions te fait du bien, c'est une très bonne nouvelle. D'ailleurs, tu verras tout à l'heure comment les choses se passent à l'approche des communales, régionales, ou nationales.

-J'ai hâte. D'ailleurs on devrait se dépêcher, on va rater le début du cours sinon. »

Le châtain posa rapidement un regard sur sa montre et put voir qu'en effet, le temps était passé relativement vite, et s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas de partir au plus vite, ils n'auraient pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la salle du Glee Club sans être en retard. Certes, un retard n'était pas dramatique, Monsieur Schuester était extrêmement compréhensif, mais à l'approche d'un concours, il préférait ne pas arriver en retard. Aussi, il ne risquait pas d'oublier la raison pour laquelle il était dehors avec Blaine, et s'il pouvait éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux et surtout sur lui, il le ferait volontiers. Il se leva, froissant le papier d'emballage de son muffin et prenant son récipient à café, avant de faire signe à Blaine de le suivre.

« Tu as raison, on va y aller c'est surement mieux ! On va jeter tout ça, et on pourra partir. »

Le brun en face de lui acquiesça bien rapidement. Le châtain recommença à se poser quelques questions. Est-ce que les traces de larmes résidant au niveau de ses yeux avaient disparu ? Mais il n'osait pas poser la question à Blaine, surtout après ce qu'il avait pu lui annoncer quelques minutes plus tôt sur sa situation familiale. Certes, l'harcèlement qu'il devait supporter tous les jours n'était pas facile, mais au moins une fois chez lui, même s'il vivait dans le mensonge, les choses se passaient bien. Et si les choses se passaient comme chez Blaine quand il ferait son coming-out, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? Il ne pourrait pas supporter une situation affreuse et chez lui, et au lycée. Son chez lui était son petit paradis en ce moment, et il attendait toujours les week end avec un grande impatience, car il savait qu'à ce moment, il était en sécurité. Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand il sentit une main toucher son épaule. Il releva le regard vers Blaine qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

« Ca va Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, il y a un problème ?

-Non t'inquiètes, juste une petite baisse de morale, mon dos m'a fait mal quand je me suis relevé. »

C'était vrai, son dos lui avait relativement fait mal lorsqu'il s'était levé, comme souvent juste après s'être fait harcelé. Mais c'était aussi clairement faux, car ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il s'était arrêté et qu'il ne parlait plus. Il vit finalement Blaine hausser des épaules, comme pour lui dire qu'il comprenait parfaitement ou autre chose du même genre. Il finit par faire un sourire au brun, décidant de mettre ses mauvaises pensées de côté.

« Mais c'est pas grave, ce n'est pas la première fois, et peut-être que la crème dont tu me parlais pourra m'aider.

-Je te l'amènerais demain comme promis, et tu m'en donneras des nouvelles. »

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Kurt acquiesça avant de finalement se diriger vers la poubelle, maintenant que leurs déchets avaient été jetés. Ils marchèrent longuement dans les rues, et ils arrivèrent finalement devant les portes du lycée, par chance à l'heure. Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans le dit lycée, et finirent par rejoindre, après avoir traversé plusieurs dédales de couloirs, devant la porte du Glee Club. Certains élèves étaient déjà arrivés, et c'est donc rapidement qu'ils se dirigèrent vers eux afin de les rejoindre dans leur conversation. Juste après eux, les derniers élèves rentrèrent également dans la salle, les voici donc tous ensemble. Pour une fois, ils se retrouvèrent à attendre quelques minutes avant que leur professeur ne les rejoigne. Il salua ses élèves avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne journée ! Comme vous le savez surement, le but d'aujourd'hui va être de réfléchir aux prestations que l'on va pouvoir proposer aux communales. Déjà, nous avions décidé d'une prestation de groupe qui serait faite sur _Man In The Mirror_ , de Michael Jackson _._ On doit encore travailler sur la répartition des paroles ainsi que sur une chorégraphie qu'on pourrait leur présenter. Aussi, vous savez que le but de la semaine dernière était de savoir si on présenterait un duo, ou un solo. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi entre hier et aujourd'hui, et nous feront les deux. Je donne le solo à Rachel, il faut donc que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu pourras chanter. Quant au duo, vous m'avez honnêtement donné du fer à retorde. Tous vos duos avaient ce petit truc qui fait que j'ai envie que vous soyez sur le devant de la scène lors des communales, mais au final j'ai fait mon choix. »

Le cœur de Kurt, comme bien souvent, s'affola face aux paroles de leur professeur. Si Rachel avait le solo, ça voulait dire qu'elle n'aurait surement pas le duo. Donc quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait. Etant assis à côté de Mercedes, il échangea un regard avec elle, avant qu'elle ne se saisisse de sa main et la serre doucement. Tous les deux n'avaient à peu près jamais réellement été sur le devant de la scène pendant une compétition, comme pas mal d'autres personnes dans la salle. Il put voir que Tina regardait Mike avec excitation et inquiétude, Santana et Britanny se regardait avec le sourire, et il pouvait aussi voir Rachel, déjà avec un grand sourire en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait proposer comme musique pour son fameux solo. Finalement, il reporta l'attention sur son professeur quand ce dernier prit finalement la parole.

« Donc au final j'ai pris la décision que les deux personnes qui réaliseraient leur duo lors des communales seraient vous, Kurt et Mercedes. Vous avez le choix, soit vous rechantez _4 Minutes,_ soit vous décidez de chanter une autre chanson. Si ça vous convient, évidemment. »

C'est avec un grand sourire, et juste après avoir vérifié rapidement d'un échange de regard avec Mercedes, que le châtain et sa meilleure amie tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers leur professeur, acquiesçant avec une grande excitation. Il avait réussi, il serait sur le devant de la scène pour les communales. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils décident tous les deux ce qu'ils pourraient chanter, il faudrait aussi d'ailleurs qu'ils demandent leurs avis aux autres membres de l'équipe. Il échangea un regard avec Rachel qui leva les deux pouces avec un grand sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle était heureuse et fière de lui, et finalement il regarda son voisin de gauche, Blaine, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Finalement, cette journée n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Son excitation fut finalement réduite lorsque leur coach reprit la parole.

« Les autres, ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien gagner les communales, et vous aurez donc vos chances d'être sur le devant de la scène pour les autres compétitions. Maintenant, le temps que Rachel, Kurt et Mercedes ne prennent une décision sur les chansons qu'ils chanteront dans maintenant deux semaines, il faut qu'on continue de travailler sur la prestation de groupe. On a déjà commencé à y penser il y a quelques temps, mais maintenant que l'on a un nouveau membre et qu'on sait comment sera organisé notre passage, il faut qu'on distribue certains couplets ou autre, et qu'on réfléchisse à ce que l'on pourrait faire comme chorégraphie, car vous le savez bien, les juges ne s'arrêtent pas que sur la voix, mais aussi sur l'esthétisme général de la prestation, donc la chorégraphie. Je vais commencer par vous faire écouter le morceau général une nouvelle fois, histoire qu'on l'ai toujours bien en tête et qu'on puisse faire une bonne partie du travail. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, le châtain aux yeux bleus acquiesça, à peu près en même temps que le reste de ses amis chanteurs et potentiels danseurs. La musique d'origine commença. Comme ils l'avaient déjà écoutée un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt, les paroles étaient encore ancrées dans la mémoire du châtain. Evidemment, il la connaissait déjà avant qu'ils ne décident de la chanter lors des communales, car après tout, rares étaient les personnes qui ne connaissent pas Michael Jackson, et cette musique qui fait partie des plus connues. Ils l'écoutèrent plusieurs fois, avant de finalement commencé travailler sur comment ils répartiraient les paroles entre eux, et aussi ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'un point de vue esthétique.

Une heure plus tard, les élèves les uns après les autres, sortirent de la salle, ayant fortement avancé dans leur interprétation de la chanson. Ils continueraient de travailler sur cette dernière pendant le cours de vendredi, et c'est aussi pendant ce cours là que Rachel, Mercedes et lui, si possible, donneraient leur choix de chanson. Mercedes, Blaine, Finn et lui sortaient tous les trois ensemble de la salle, le bouclé et son beau-frère en profitant pour les féliciter pour avoir obtenu le duo des communales. Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire quand il pensait au fait que leur performance sur _4 Minutes_ ait pu leur permettre de se retrouver sur le devant de la scène. Certes, il avait longuement espéré qu'il pourrait chanter en solo ou duo devant tout le public lors des communales ou de n'importe quelle autre compétition, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela pourrait devenir réalisable, d'un coup. Mercedes et lui avaient d'ailleurs prévu de se retrouver le lendemain, entre deux cours, pour choisir leur musique. Kurt envisageait potentiellement de choisir une autre musique de celle de Madonna, car une musique aussi rythmée juste avant celle de Michael Jackson serait assez étrange, mais il préférait attendre l'avis de son amie, car il ne savait pas vers quelle musique ils pourraient se tourner s'ils ne choisissaient pas celle-là. Blaine leur avait d'ailleurs proposé son aide dans le choix de leur chanson, tout comme Rachel, qui préférait que les trois musiques de leur passage aux communales soient dans le même genre, chose que Kurt comprenait parfaitement.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent bien rapidement dehors. Mercedes se dirigea vers sa voiture, saluant les trois jeunes hommes alors que ces derniers continuaient d'avancer vers l'autre partie du parking, et au final, c'est aussi Blaine qui les quitta, souriant une dernière fois à Kurt, comme une dernière marque de soutien.

 **-POV Blaine-**

Le bouclé se dirigeait rapidement vers son vélo, les clés de l'antivol dans la main. Il se débarrassa bien vite de l'antivol, avant de mieux poser son sac sur son épaule, et d'enfourcher la selle de son vélo. En une quinzaine de minutes seulement, le bouclé arriva devant chez lui.

La soirée ne fut pas désagréable, un peu comme celle des jours précédents. Son père ne disait pas grand chose même si on sentait bien que des fois, des remarques négatives et acerbes voulaient forcer le passage de ses lèvres, alors que sa mère parlait longuement de sa journée avec lui, ainsi que du Glee Club et de la compétition qui aurait lieu bien assez vite. Après son repas et une autre petite discussion en grande partie avec sa mère, le brun monta rapidement les marches jusqu'à sa chambre. Après avoir quelque peu travaillé sur les cours qu'il avait eu dans la journée et ceux qu'il aurait le lendemain, le brun se posa sur son lit, ordinateur sur les genoux. Il se connecta bien rapidement sur Facebook, et pu voir qu'un grand nombre de messages avaient été échangés sur la conversation de groupe à laquelle il avait été ajouté quelques temps plus tôt, celle du Glee Club. Il remonta bien rapidement dans les historiques de la conversation pour voir ce qu'il avait pu manquer.

Au début, la conversation avait principalement traité des communales, ainsi que des musiques qui seraient chantées. Mais rapidement, la conversation avait dérivé sur le week-end qui arriverait maintenant dans quelques jours. Blaine se rappela rapidement des nombreuses conversations qu'il avait eu sur le Breadstix, le restaurant très fréquenté de la ville de Lima, mais aussi de l'idée qu'ils avaient eu de passer le week-end tous ensemble, et c'était apparemment ce que tout le monde voulait faire. Le bouclé se joint bien rapidement à la conversation, et c'est au bout de plusieurs minutes d'échange que la décision avait été prise sur le programme : Samedi, ils iraient mangé au Breadstix le midi, avant d'aller voir un film dans l'après-midi. La soirée se passerait chez Puck, et tout le monde pourrait normalement rester dormir. Le dimanche, ils profiteraient ensemble d'une bonne après-midi Bowling, où ils se diviseraient surement en deux équipes, et celle perdante devra payer le repas du soir à l'autre. Le seul problème est qu'ils étaient treize, donc ils ne pourraient pas faire d'équipes équitables, mais ils avaient rapidement décidé qu'ils s'occuperaient de ce « problème » plus tard. Le bouclé ferma rapidement son ordinateur avant de finalement se mettre en pyjama, qui était pendant cette saison uniquement composé d'un vieux tee-shirt et d'un pantalon de jogging. Il se saisit de son téléphone, à la base pour mettre son réveil, mais il fut interpelé en voyant qu'il avait reçu un message de Kurt.

 **De :** Kurt.

 **A :** Blaine.

 _Merci encore pour aujourd'hui Blaine, c'était vraiment gentil de ta part de faire tout ça pour moi, j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment. C'est surement une des premières fois où je me sens réellement moi même quand je rentre dans la salle du Glee Club alors que je viens de croiser Karofsky. Tu es adorable, on se voit demain.  
Encore merci, passes une bonne nuit. -K. _

Le bouclé eu un sourire aux lèvres, mais perdit rapidement ce dernier lorsqu'il repensa aux évènements de la journée d'aujourd'hui, surtout de l'après-midi. Penser au fait qu'une des personnes avec lesquelles il avait le plus sympathisé (après Puck) depuis son arrivée dans ce lycée pouvait se faire harceler de la manière pour quelque de faux lui brisait le cœur et l'indignait même. Certes, Kurt avait une voix relativement aigue, oui il s'habillait relativement bien et portait des slims, et oui il faisait attention à son apparence, mais depuis quand est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il étai gay ? Oui, Blaine avait d'abord pensé, en le rencontrant, qu'il pourrait l'être, mais c'était uniquement fondé sur des stéréotypes, rien de plus. En apprenant à le connaître, il était vrai que ses doutes avaient peu à peu disparus, même s'il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était sûr qu'il ne le soit pas, car après tout il n'en avait aucune preuve. Il avait cru entendre dire qu'il était sorti avec Britanny, mais il était assez difficile de se fier aux bruits de couloirs, c'était à vrai dire le genre de choses que Blaine détestait au plus au point. Il finit par rédiger la réponse au message de son ami châtain.

 **De :** Blaine.

 **A :** Kurt.

 _C'est parfaitement normal, jamais je n'aurais pu le surprendre dans ses actes et continuer mon chemin comme si de rien n'était. Tu es quelqu'un de fort Kurt, vraiment, peu de gens seraient capables de tenir aussi longtemps face à des harcèlements aussi proches les uns des autres._

 _Si tu veux, je t'apprendrais quelques bases de défense, je les tiens principalement de mes cours de boxe, puis je t'amènerais ma crème demain matin, tu peux compter sur moi._

 _Courage.  
-B. _

Le bouclé finit par mettre son réveil, avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet, et d'essayer de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Mais les évènements de la journée ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Karofsky avait dit qu'il se vengerait, et Blaine se doutait parfaitement que ce dernier avait tendance à être relativement honnête avec ce genre de choses. Il faudrait à tout prix que Kurt ne traine plus seul dans les couloirs le reste de la semaine. Pour le mercredi, le bouclé ferait en sorte de trouver une solution avec ce dernier, les choses ne pouvaient plus durer. A force de penser, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait fini par se fatiguer, et c'est bien rapidement qu'il finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée, même si la nuit serait assez courte. En effet, le brun avait vraiment l'impression qu'il venait seulement de s'endormir quand son réveil sonna, l'obligeant à se sortir de ses draps pourtant si chauds et si confortables. Un rapide passage sous la douche, et il put enfin réellement penser qu'il était réveillé, et prêt à partir au lycée pour sa journée de cours.

Avant de sortir de sa salle de bain, il se saisit du pot de crème dont il avait si longuement parlé à son ami la veille, et la fourra dans son sac. Il mit aussi quelques manuels de classe qui n'étaient pas restés dans son casier, et il descendit enfin. Comme toujours, la cuisine était vide, ses parents étant surement encore en train de dormir. Il se saisit d'un verre de jus d'orange, d'un yaourt, et d'un fruit, qu'il mangea rapidement au niveau de la table de sa cuisine. Tout aussi vite, il jeta ses déchets et mis ses couverts sales dans le lave-vaisselle. Il lança d'ailleurs le lavage des affaires dans ce dernier, vu qu'il était plein. Il mit rapidement le sac sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il mit ses clés dans son sac, prit son vélo, et se dirigea finalement vers son lycée. Pendant la nuit, une belle couche de neige s'était déposée sur le sol froid de la ville, rendant ainsi le trajet du bouclé un peu plus difficile que les autres fois. Plusieurs fois, son vélo avait refusé d'avancer car il y avait trop de neige, mais il avait aussi plusieurs fois failli déraper car la piste cyclable était relativement glissante. Il fut donc pour ainsi dire relativement rassuré quand il arriva enfin à bon port. Une fois son vélo accroché avec son antivol, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée, repérant par la même occasion la voiture de Kurt à sa place habituelle. Il eut un léger sourire, ce disant que le châtain avait du conduire sous la neige, alors qu'il avait cru comprendre que ce dernier détestait ça.

Son premier cours était d'ailleurs partagé avec lui, ce qui faciliterait relativement le moment où Blaine devrait passer le pot de crème à Kurt, étant donné que personne n'était au courant de l'harcèlement de ce dernier, et donc de ses blessures. Evidemment, ils pourraient mentir si on les surprenait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'ils n'essayent pas d'être discrets. Il rentra d'ailleurs rapidement dans la dite salle, dans laquelle aurait lieu leur cours de littérature. Ils avaient tous réalisé leurs exposés lors de leurs cours précédents, ils auraient donc rapidement les résultats, mais surement pas aujourd'hui. Il repéra une place libre à côté de Kurt qui lui faisait un signe de tête pour venir se mettre à côté de lui. Il sortit rapidement ses affaires de son sac, avant de passer discrètement son pot de crème au châtain, qui lui fit un sourire de remerciement.

« Deux fois par jour, sur les bleus et autour. Même si tu ne peux pas le faire deux fois aujourd'hui, fais le quand même ce soir. Ca atténuera la douleur et ça fera disparaître le plus gros au fur et à mesure, et la nature s'occupera du reste. »

Il put voir le châtain lui refaire un sourire de remerciement, laissant d'ailleurs échapper en chuchotant un « Merci beaucoup ». Le bouclé lui rendit son sourire, et il fit rapidement signe à son ami de ranger la crème en voyant Mercedes rentrer dans la salle. Connaissant la façon de fonctionner de la jeune fille, si elle surprenait quoique ce soit, elle essaierait directement de comprendre, et le secret de Kurt serait rapidement dévoilé, alors que ce dernier avait bien fait comprendre à Blaine qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à crier sur les toits qu'il était la victime d'un harcèlement de plus en plus pesant de la part de Karofsky. En même temps, le jeune Anderson ne savait pas vraiment s'il partageait son avis. D'un côté, il pouvait comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas crier sur les toits les agissements de Karofsky, mais en parler à ses amis lui ferait surement du bien. Mais qui était-il en même temps pour faire ce genre de remarques ? Car après tout, lui même n'avait jamais parlé de ses problèmes avec son père jusqu'au moment où le sujet avait été abordé avec Kurt la veille. Il fit un dernier sourire réconfortant à son ami, avant de saluer la meilleure amie de ce dernier alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la table juste derrière la leur. Bien rapidement, la discussion se tourna sur la réunion qu'ils auraient tous les trois avec Rachel juste après ce cours. Au début, ça aurait juste dû être Kurt, Rachel et Mercedes pour qu'ils choisissent leurs musiques respectives, mais au final ils avaient tous les trois pris la décision qu'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un d'extérieur, dans ce cas Blaine, serait vraiment positif.

Ils furent malheureusement obligés d'arrêter de parler quand leur professeur rentra dans la pièce car après tout, parler des communales mais surtout de musique pendant un cours de littérature n'était pas vraiment bien vu, surtout dans le sens où les deux thématiques n'avaient aucun rapport l'une avec l'autre. L'heure de cours fut extrêmement rapide. Le sujet principal fut d'abord les exposés qu'ils avaient présentés quelques jours plus tôt, puis ils repartirent sur l'interprétation qu'on peut avoir du nouveau livre duquel ils allaient maintenant parler. Ils ressortirent donc tous les trois de la salle, se dirigeant vers la salle du Glee Club. Ils savaient que Schuester leur avait laissé plusieurs partitions disponibles, et ils seraient au calme de cette manière là. En arrivant dans la salle, ils purent rapidement voir que Rachel les attendait dans cette dernière. Ils discutèrent d'abord de tout et de rien, avant de finalement décider de se mettre au travail. En premier, le solo de Rachel. Il y a eu beaucoup de propositions, allant de _I'm Not The Only One_ de Sam Smithà _Photograph_ d'Ed Sheeran. Finalement, ce fut Blaine qui prit la parole.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de _Jar Of Hearts,_ tu sais de Christina Perry ? »

Il put voir la brune réfléchir longuement, écoutant quelques extraits depuis son téléphone, avant de faire un grand sourire à son ami.

« Ce serait génial ! Suivant ce que chantent Mercedes et Kurt ça pourrait vraiment bien donner ! Vous en pensez quoi vous deux ? »

Sans de réelle surprise, les deux élèves furent tout aussi enthousiastes que leur amie, la décision de chanter _Jar Of Hearts_ était donc presque définitive. Arriva donc le moment où ils durent réfléchir à quelle chanson allaient chanter Mercedes et Kurt. Bien rapidement, ils prirent la décision de ne pas chanter _4 Minutes,_ sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne serait pas réellement en accord avec le reste de la « playlist » choisie pour les communales. Encore une fois, de nombreuses chansons furent proposer, tellement qu'au final, entre le solo de Rachel et le duo de Mercedes et Kurt, le sol était couvert de partitions en tout genre, classées à peu près de toutes les manières possibles, mais aucun choix n'avait encore été fait. Finalement, ce fut Kurt qui proposa la proposition finale.

« Eh mais attendez ! On pourrait chanter _I Am Changing_ de Dream Girls non ? Je la trouverai plutôt adaptée. ! »

Encore une fois, ils écoutèrent plusieurs passages, avant de finalement accepter. La playlist des communales était enfin prête. Le temps de ranger toutes les partitions et de les remettre à leur place sans se tromper, il était déjà l'heure de retourner en cours. En effet, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, et avaient raté une bonne partie du repas. Blaine était donc parti chercher des sandwichs alors que ses amis continuaient de chercher et prévenaient leurs amis respectifs qu'ils ne seraient pas là pour ce repas. Ils sortirent tous de la salle et refermèrent la porte, avant que le groupe ne se divise. Kurt et Rachel partaient en sciences, Mercedes en cours de français, et Blaine en cours de mathématiques appliquées. Les musiques des communales en tête, il ne pouvait que se sentir excité par l'idée de faire partie des New Directions lors de cette compétition, oubliant presque même les évènements de la veille, ainsi que le fait qu'il allait affronter ses anciens camarades ainsi que Sebastian dans maintenant deux semaines.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre !**

J'ai vraiment mis du temps avant de finalement trouver quelles musiques leur faire chanter. J'espère que ça vous ira, donnez moi votre avis !  
Le prochain chapitre sera le fameux week end spécial Glee Club, et celui d'après sera les communales, j'ai beaucoup d'idées je suis pressée de vous les proposer !

Le prochain chapitre sortira surement en fin de semaine prochaine, donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre !


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoiiiir !**

Voilà le chapitre 8, qui se situe, comme promis, dans le cadre du fameux week-end que tout le Glee Club va passer ensemble. Je vais pas mal faire avancer les choses, j'estime qu'il est temps. Je suis désolée pour le retard de quelques jours par rapport à la date prévue, mais j'ai des gens chez moi, et ce chapitre m'a tellement inspirée qu'il est bien plus long que les autres, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Encore merci aux personnes qui lisent cette fiction, la suivent, et qui me donnent la motivation de l'écrire chaque jour !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Klaine, les lieux et autres personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont la propriété privée de RIB. (et de Darren et Chris, aussi)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 **-POV Blaine-**

Le bouclé était totalement excité à l'idée de pouvoir passer tout le week-end avec les douze autres membres du Glee Club. Il avait beaucoup sympathisé avec ces derniers, et il savait qu'il en apprendrait encore plus sur eux lors de ce week-end qu'ils avaient la chance et l'occasion de passer ensemble. En plus, cela lui permettrait aussi de passer du temps avec Kurt, pour lequel il s'inquiétait quelque peu depuis mercredi dernier. Il n'avait pas eu de retour sur les effets de sa crème sur le châtain, et il espérait donc en savoir plus pendant le week-end. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient même trouver un petit moment pour discuter de Karofsky et des techniques que Kurt pourrait trouver pour ne plus se retrouver seul le mercredi. Mais ça, il le verrait bien pendant le week-end, sinon il essaierait de lui en parler lundi ou un autre jour dans la semaine, tant que c'est avant mercredi. On pourrait le croire obsessif, il l'était surement à vrai dire, mais c'était uniquement pour le bien d'un de ses amis. Le brun se saisit rapidement de sa veste qu'il mit par dessus le reste de sa tenue, c'est à dire un polo bleu, un jean blanc, et un nœud papillon jaune. Pour qu'il n'ait pas à prendre son vélo, Puck lui avait promis qu'il passerait le chercher, il attendait donc seulement un signe de la part de ce dernier qui lui dirait qu'il était devant chez lui.

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait prévenu ses parents qu'il ne serait pas là du week-end et qu'il ne rentrerait surement que le dimanche soir. Ca avait lancé un grand débat dans le salon. D'un côté, sa mère était heureuse pour lui, qu'il se soit fait des amis et qu'il se soit si bien acclimaté dans son nouveau lycée. De l'autre ? Son père. Ce dernier avait jusque là réussi à garder le silence, mais il fallait croire que cette fois, ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase. En tout cas, c'était dans les grosses lignes ce que son paternel lui avait fait comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Rien de plus que d'autre fois. Il avait dit à sa femme qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'elle laisse faire une chose pareille, que cela voulait dire que leur fils allait passer sa journée, nuit, et le reste de son week-end entouré par des tapettes, et que cela n'arrangerait pas son cas. Le brun avait essayé d'expliquer pour ce qui était surement la vingtième fois le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres homosexuels dans le Glee Club, et qu'il n'y avait donc aucun risque, mais aussi que même s'il y en avait, ça ne changerait rien. Conclusion ? Ca n'avait rien changé, son père s'était contenté de lui jeter son venin émotionnel en pleine face sans prendre en compte le fait que cela puisse le blesser ou non, alors qu'évidemment oui, ça l'avait blessé. Il était donc plutôt heureux d'avoir la chance de pouvoir passer le week-end ailleurs, et donc loin de son père, même s'il se doutait que ce dernier essaierait encore une fois de convaincre la mère du bouclé que ce dernier était contre nature, juste à cause de son homosexualité.

Autant dire que Blaine fut relativement rassuré lorsque son téléphone s'alluma, laissant apparaître un message de Puck disant « Je suis devant chez toi, rejoins moi. ». C'est donc avec un sourire assez prononcé qu'il se saisit du sac qu'il avait préparé pour le week-end, avant de finalement se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il la referma à clé derrière lui, avant de repérer la voiture d'un de ses amis les plus proches devant chez lui, et de monter dans cette dernière. Il salua rapidement le footballer en tapant dans la main que ce dernier lui présentait, avant que ce dernier ne démarre. Il avait allumé la radio, et une musique quelconque faisant penser aux boîtes de nuit résonnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Le regard du bouclé se posa sur la mini horloge présente au niveau du tableau de bord, qui indiquait 10h34. Ils seraient largement à l'heure.

« Alors Blaine, prêt pour ce week-end ? »

C'était Puck qui avait pris la parole alors que le brun avait posé son regard sur l'extérieur, se rendant compte que c'était une des premières fois qu'il faisait un trajet vers le centre en voiture depuis un petit moment, étant donné que jusque là il profitait du fait d'avoir un vélo, même quand les températures négatives pointaient le bout de leur nez et qu'une grosse couche de neige tapissait le sol de la ville. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que des restes des jours précédents, même si c'était bien assez pour que le sol soit plus que froid et que le fond de l'air soit glacial.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Vous le faites souvent ?

-Vaguement, une fois par mois ou tous les deux mois, suivant les périodes. Vous ne faisiez pas ça avec les Warblers ?

-Une bonne partie habite sur le campus donc c'est assez compliqué. Mais j'imagine qu'on avait notre propre version de ce genre de choses.

-Sur le campus tu dis ? En effet ça n'aide pas, mais franchement vous aviez l'air d'être hyper soudés pendant les compétitions, c'était particulier non ?

-Je sais pas vraiment, on a toujours été comme ça, je saurais pas dire pourquoi. Apparemment, ce qui donne cette impression c'est aussi le fait qu'on ai pas d'instruments, qu'on fasse tout vocalement.

-Surement ouais ! Ca ira pour les affronter aux communales ?

-Je me suis longtemps posé la question, mais je pense que ça ira. Après tout, ils doivent bien se douter que j'ai tourné la page, puis eux aussi, ils ont surement trouvé un nouveau soliste. »

Lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles, ses pensées retournèrent rapidement vers les messages qu'il avait reçu de Sebastian quelques jours plus tôt. Revoir ses amis ne serait absolument pas un problème, ce serait même un grand plaisir vu que ces derniers ne se parlaient que par messages ces derniers temps, mais c'était Sebastian Smythe le problème. Ca l'avait toujours été, depuis que ce dernier avait essayé de le charmer et qu'après de nombreux refus de la part du bouclé, il avait décidé de faire de sa vie à la Dalton Academy une expérience assez particulière et plus ou moins désagréable. Enfin bref. Puck et lui continuèrent de rouler, tournant une fois à gauche, ensuite à droite, prenant une petite suite de ronds points, avant de finalement arriver devant le fameux Breadstix. Il en avait longuement entendu parler, mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller, et apparemment il était temps pour lui d'essayer. Une fois que Puck fut garé, ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture, laissant le sac d'affaires de Blaine dans le coffre. Ils rentrèrent finalement dans le restaurant, et purent tout aussi vite remarquer qu'ils étaient les premiers arrivés. Ils prirent la plus grande table, qui pourrait largement permettre aux treize jeunes gens de manger tous ensemble, et ils prirent place autour de cette dernière. Après avoir envoyé un message sur la discussion de groupe pour prévenir leurs amis d'où ils s'étaient posés, ils recommencèrent tous les deux à discuter. Le sujet actuel ? Le match que l'équipe de McKinley avait joué contre une autre équipe de la région. Le résultat ? Une victoire plus ou moins écrasante de McKinley. Blaine était en train de débattre sur la technique de jeu de leurs adversaires (car évidemment il avait assisté au match, aimant le football), leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Mike, Tina, Artie, et Sam. Les quatre jeunes gens avaient apparemment fait le trajet ensemble. On pouvait donc dire qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux était là, et ce nombre augmenta d'autant plus lorsque Finn, Mercedes, Rachel et Kurt arrivèrent, il ne manquait officiellement plus que les Cheerios.

Kurt s'assit à côté de Blaine et juste en face de Finn qui lui, avait pris place entre Rachel et Puck, évidemment. Une grande discussion se lança entre les dix élèves qui jetaient de temps en temps des coups d'œil à la carte du restaurant en attendant l'arrivée de leurs trois camarades pour commander. Tout aussi rapidement, l'hispanique, la capitaine des Cheerios, et Britanny arrivèrent, s'excusant de leur « retard », qui d'ailleurs n'en était pas un. Directement, une fois leur commande passée, ils commencèrent à discuter et à débattre du film qu'ils pourraient voir plus tard dans l'après midi. De nombreuses options furent proposées. Fast And Furious, Hunger Games, Divergent, et de nombreux d'autres. Santana, pour rire, avait même proposé Cinquante Nuances de Grey, ce qui en soit était parfaitement son genre, mais cette proposition avait finalement été refusée. Blaine, lui, voulait vraiment aller voir Hunger Games, qui en plus était la première partie du dernier livre.

« On devrait vraiment aller voir Hunger Games, c'est l'avant-dernier film, osez me dire que ça ne vous tente pas !

-On sait tous pourquoi tu dis ça Anderson, tu veux juste pouvoir mater Josh Hutcherson et Sam Claflin tranquillement dans un siège de cinéma. _(Sans surprise, c'était Santana qui avait lancé cette remarque, aimant toujours faire des remarques à Blaine par rapport à son homosexualité, avec humour toujours)_

-Combien de fois je dois te le rappeler Santana ? Je ne regarde pas des films et des séries juste pour les acteurs, mais aussi pour l'histoire en elle même.

\- Te fous pas de moi Blaine, on sait tous pourquoi tu aimes tant Hunger Games.

-Parce que Josh Hutcherson n'est pas à ton goût peut être ?

-Physiquement oui, mais c'est bien trop nian nian pour quelqu'un comme moi. D'où ma proposition d'aller voir Jamie Dornan potentiellement nu dans Cinquante Nuances de Grey. Ca te plaira Blaine, je te promets. »

La jeune hispanique lui lança un regard entendu alors que le bouclé ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivi d'une bonne partie de la table. Kurt ne perdit pas de temps avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

« On ira pas voir Cinquantes Nuances Santana, on est tous d'accord là dessus. Et franchement Blaine, Hunger Games ? J'ai bien envie d'aller le voir, mais je reste déçu qu'ils aient décidé de couper le dernier film en deux parties, je préfère les voir en même temps.

-Donc tu es prêt à attendre un an avant de voir la suite ? Bon sang tu es fou. _(C'était cette fois Mercedes, dans le genre fan inconditionnelle des sagas comme Hunger Games, qui avait pris la parole)_ Je me range du côté de Blaine, je veux aller voir Hunger Games. »

Mais ses paroles furent vite coupées par Puck qui n'avait apparemment pas abandonné son idée d'aller voir le dernier Fast And Furious. Lui et Finn étaient plus que motivés à l'idée d'aller voir ce film, et ce pour le plus grand malheur de Rachel qui n'était apparemment pas du tout attirée par cette idée, et qui savait qu'elle aurait du mal à dire non indéfiniment non à son petit-ami.

« Avec vos petites sagas pour fillettes vous êtes mignons, mais franchement, Fast And Furious ? On devrait vraiment aller le voir.

-Pourquoi on irait voir ce film ? Je n'ai pas vu les premiers et franchement, un film sur les voitures, ça m'attire absolument pas. _(C'était cette fois Tina qui avait pris la parole)_ Je veux vraiment qu'on aille voir Divergent personnellement.

-Divergent ? Les livres sont pas trop mal, mais le film ne me tente pas trop. Puis les acteurs ? J'ai rarement entendu parler d'eux.

-Tout bon acteur doit se faire découvrir Puck, tu le sais autant que moi, regardes Paul Walker par exemple, au début personne ne le connaissait. _(Blaine avait repris la parole, même s'il n'était pas vraiment tenté par Divergent non plus, en tout cas moins que par Hunger Games.)_ Mais je dois rejoindre Puck sur le fait que Divergent m'intéresse pas trop. »

Cette conversation dura encore longtemps. Au final, il y avait quatre équipes distinctes. Santana voulait aller voir Cinquante Nuances de Grey. Puck, Finn, et Sam voulaient aller voir Fast And Furious. Tina, Artie, Britanny et Quinn voulaient aller voir Divergent. Et au final, Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel et Mike voulaient aller voir Hunger Games. Il n'y avait que Kurt qui n'avait pas encore donné son avis, et c'était à vrai dire lui qui trancherait. A l'heure actuelle, Tina et le bouclé étaient en train d'essayer de convaincre leur ami de se rallier à leur cause. Tina team Divergent, et Blaine team Hunger Games.

« Allez Kurt, tu as toi même dis que tu avais aimé la saga Divergent, et que voir la première partie sans la deuxième du dernier tome d'Hunger Games ne te tente pas, comment tu peux encore hésiter ?

-Kurt, l'écoutes pas. Ca se trouve, ils vont reprendre Divergent vraiment mal, alors que tu sais déjà que le réalisateur d'Hunger Games est vraiment bon, et on sait qu'il reprend les livres à la perfection. Okay la dernière partie n'est pas encore sortie, mais on aime tous ce sentiment qu'on a à la fin d'un film, quand on attend la suite, c'est toujours plaisant. »

Le bouclé et la jeune asiatique étaient tous les deux en train de faire des yeux de chiens battus, en essayant à la fois de convaincre leur ami, mais aussi en essayant de toujours discréditer l'avis de leur adversaire du moment. Au final, c'est Kurt qui finit par donner fin à cette discussion d'une manière à la fois soudaine, mais aussi relativement attendue par les autres personnes présentes autour de la table, encore en train de manger ce qu'il restait dans leurs assiettes.

« Vous me faites bien rire tous les deux. J'aime ces deux sagas autant l'une que l'autre. Divergent m'a vraiment convaincue, surtout pour la saga en elle même et les décisions de l'auteur, mais Hunger Games reste un de mes premiers coups de cœur après Harry Potter évidemment. Donc je vais devoir choisir. Et mon choix est…. »

Il tapa sur la table comme pour faire un roulement de tambour et pour réaliser cette sorte de suspens que l'on peut trouver dans les télé-réalités ou autre. Certaines personnes rirent, et d'autres, c'est à dire Tina et Blaine, le regardaient avec une certaine impatience.

« On devrait aller voir Hunger Games. Bon, la dernière partie n'est pas sortie, mais je sais pas, j'ai assez peur que Divergent soit mal repris. On aura qu'à aller le voir ensemble, Tina ! »

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du bouclé alors qu'il se tournait vers les autres partisans de la team Hunger Games, donc Mercedes, Rachel, et Mike. Tous les quatre se levèrent et dans un excès d'exagération, ils prirent Kurt dans leurs bras en le remerciant indéfiniment, alors que Tina tournait la tête vers ses amis de la team Divergent, une ombre de déception présente sur le visage. Fausse déception évidemment, le bouclé se doutait bien qu'aller voir l'avant dernier film de la saga Hunger Games ne dérangeait pas la brune. Après avoir demandé confirmation auprès de tout le monde, leur choix fut pris, ils iraient voir Hunger Games tous ensemble, à la séance de 15h30. Ils finirent rapidement de manger, payèrent l'addition, en la partageant évidemment, avant de finalement quitter le restaurant tous ensemble. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes de quatre et un groupe de cinq pour rentrer dans les voitures : Quinn, Britanny, Santana et Puck allèrent dans la voiture de ce dernier. Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes et Blaine prirent la voiture de Finn, et pour finir, Artie, Sam, Mike et Tina prirent la voiture de Sam, c'est surement ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'aller d'ailleurs.

Le trajet fut de courte durée, plusieurs conversations étant échangées dans la voiture du quaterback, et c'est bien rapidement qu'ils finirent par arriver devant le cinéma. Les trois conducteurs masculins garèrent leurs voitures alors que leurs amis allaient prendre toutes les places pour le fameux Hunger Games. Ils arrivèrent bien rapidement dans la salle, salle plus ou moins vide étant donné que le film était sorti depuis quelques semaines maintenant, et ils prirent rapidement place sur leurs sièges, prenant toute une rangée à eux tous seuls. Blaine se retrouva entre Kurt et Mercedes. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'il parlait avec ses deux amis, entre autre du duo qu'ils avaient choisi et qui avait été validé par leur professeur. Ces derniers avaient apparemment pris la décision de commencer à le répéter dès maintenant car il ne leur restait que deux semaines, et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre une seule erreur lors des communales, ils l'auraient sur la conscience. Mais ils furent finalement obligés de se taire lorsque le film commença. Enfin non, pas le film, les pubs.

 _ **-Elipse de quelques heures, toujours POV Blaine-**_

Le film avait été à la hauteur de ses attentes, il pourrait presque même le trouver parfait. Les acteurs avaient été vraiment bons, et le scénario avait été parfaitement écrit. Les décors, habits, et autres avaient été géniaux. Enfin bref, Blaine avait été plus que satisfait et il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était la suite. Finir le film sur cette image de Peeta était affreux, même si cela avait permis de mettre les grands talents des maquilleurs quand on voit ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire de Josh Hutcherson qui n'était absolument pas comme ça lorsqu'il était dans son état « normal ». A peine sortis la salle, les New Directions étaient déjà en grand débat sur à quel point le film avait pu être bien ou mauvais. Les avis étaient globalement bien positifs, même ceux des personnes n'ayant pas voulu aller le voir. Mercedes, la fan inconditionnelle d'Hunger Games du groupe était totalement satisfaite et avait déjà prévu d'aller voir la dernière partie dès qu'elle sortirait, même si cela signait la fin de la série. Aussi, Kurt avait été satisfait, même si la fin avait mis en avant ce dont il avait parlé au Breadstix : les films partagés en deux parties étaient insupportables. Après avoir longuement hésité, ils prirent la décision de directement partir chez Puck, afin de profiter de la fin d'après-midi et de la soirée. Ils avaient eu le choix entre profiter de la patinoire installée en ville à l'occasion de la saison fraîche présente en ce moment, et aller directement chez Puck. Ils avaient finalement pris la décision qu'ils profiteraient peut-être de la patinoire le lendemain, avant ou après le bowling, mais le faire maintenant ne tentait pas grand monde.

Une fois arrivés chez le membre des New Directions et de l'équipe de football du lycée, ils purent remarquer que les parents de ce dernier étaient déjà partis, comme l'avait dit Puck lorsqu'il leur avait proposé de rester dormir chez lui. Ils rentrèrent tous les treize dans la dite maison, et Puck fit rapidement visiter les lieux à ceux qui, comme Blaine, n'étaient jamais venus. A vrai dire, il n'y avait même que lui, qui n'était jamais venu. Les lieux étaient plaisants, bien agencés, enfin bref, c'était une belle maison bien arrangée et décorée. Ils se posèrent tous ensemble sur les canapés du salon et par terre car il n'y avait pas assez de place sur les fameux canapés, et ils commencèrent à tous discuter. Les heures passèrent les unes après les autres, quelques bouteilles de bière et autres breuvages furent sortis et entamés. Ils continuèrent longuement de discuter, avant de finalement chercher des activités à faire. Au début, ils décidèrent de faire le jeu de la bouteille, comme dans beaucoup de soirées, mais au final c'est une sorte de dérivée que proposa Mercedes.

« Eh mais j'ai une idée ! Le jeu de la bouteille n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, mais au lieu de devoir embrasser la personne désignée par la bouteille, on pourrait former des duos ! Par exemple, si je lance la bouteille et qu'elle désigne Britanny, on devra chanter un duo, ça vous dit ? »

Sans grande surprise, c'est avec un certain entrain que le reste du groupe accepta de faire ce jeu de la bouteille musical, appelons le comme cela. Mercedes, ayant eu l'idée, fit tourner la bouteille, et tomba sur Sam. Pour ne pas être désignés une seconde fois, ils sortirent tous les deux du cercle qui se referma, et ce fut cette fois au tour de Britanny de faire tourner la bouteille. Celle ci tomba sur Puck. Celle-ci tourna encore quelques fois, formant les duos Rachel/Santana et Finn/Mike, et ce fut finalement Kurt qui se proposa pour faire le prochain tour. Il lança la bouteille. Cette dernière tourna longuement, longuement et longuement, avant que finalement le rythme ne ralentisse et que Blaine voit le goulot de la dite bouteille s'arrêter dans sa direction. Son regard se tourna directement vers celui qui serait son partenaire de duo d'un soir, et la première chose qu'il vit fut un grand sourire de la part de Kurt. Il lui rendit, avant de finalement se relever de sa position assise et de sortir du cercle, rapidement suivi par le châtain.

 **-POV Kurt-**

Chanter avec Blaine. Il fallait l'avouer, il était heureux d'avoir la chance de pouvoir le faire, surtout quand il repensait à la prestation de ce dernier sur _Teenage Dream,_ mais aussi quand il voyait à quel point ce dernier s'investissait dans le Glee Club. Puis, il y avait aussi les événements des jours précédents, qui les avaient relativement rapprochés et qui faisaient d'eux de réels amis. C'était grâce à Blaine qu'il avait réussi à échapper à une autre séance de « torture à la Karofsky », et c'était aussi grâce à ce dernier que son dos se portait mieux. En effet, les blessures présentes sur ce dernier disparaissaient au fur et à mesure et étaient de moins en moins douloureux, et ce pour le plus grand plaisir du châtain. Evidemment, il savait que c'était loin d'être fini, car le joueur de football avait bien dit qu'il se vengerait, mais pour une fois, il préférait se concentrer sur le positif. En fait, le fait qu'un de ses amis soit au courant des évènements le rassurait fortement, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'ils étaient l'un face à l'autre, surtout depuis que tous les duos avaient été formés. En plus de ceux déjà formés, on avait maintenant Tina et Artie. Malheureusement, ils étaient un nombre impair, et Quinn se retrouvait seule, mais elle avait fait tourner la bouteille afin de savoir quel duo elle rejoindrait, duo qui deviendrait donc un trio. C'était le duo Mercedes/Sam. Enfin bref. Cela faisait donc quelques minutes que les deux jeunes hommes étaient l'un en face de l'autre, en train de chercher quelle chanson ils pourraient bien décider de chanter ce soir. Ils ne savaient pas réellement par où commencer, ils savaient juste qu'ils voulaient chanter une chanson sur le thème de l'hiver, de Noël, ou un truc dans ces environs là. Ils arpentaient tous les deux les Tops de duo étant sur les thèmes exposés plus tôt, mais aucun ne venait réellement les enthousiasmer. Plusieurs duos étaient déjà en train d'écouter les paroles de leurs chansons, les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, mais rien à faire pour eux deux, ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver leur « perle rare ». Finalement, c'est Blaine qui prit la parole d'une voix hésitante.

« Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu penses de _Baby It's Cold Outside,_ tu sais écrite par Frank Loesser et interprétée par Ricardo Montalban et Esther Williams ? »

Le nom de la musique rappela vaguement quelque chose au châtain, mais il ne saurait pas dire d'où. Il fit signe au bouclé d'attendre le temps qu'il la cherche, et il appuya finalement sur le bouton Play, laissant les premières notes et paroles de la musique résonner dans ses oreilles par le biais de ses écouteurs. Une fois la musique majoritairement écoutée, il releva le regard vers Blaine en acquiesçant.

« Je l'avait déjà entendue, mais je m'en souvenais absolument pas. Elle est vraiment cool, j'aime beaucoup le fait que les paroles ressemblent à une sorte de discussion entre les deux chanteurs. On peut essayer d'en faire quelque chose, surtout qu'elle a déjà été interprétée par énormément d'artistes. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient déjà choisi quelle partie chanterait Kurt, et du coup évidemment, quelle partie chanterait Blaine. Ils avaient aussi trouvé une bande son de karaoké, n'ayant pas de musiciens sous la main. Ils étaient donc maintenant dans un coin de la pièce, chacun un écouteur enfoncé dans l'oreille, en train d'écouter la musique pour ce qui était surement la vingtième fois, et avec les paroles écrites sous les yeux. Evidemment, ils pourraient garder les paroles avec eux une fois sur « scène », mais s'ils pouvaient les regarder, autant l'un que l'autre, le moins possible ce serait bien mieux. Finalement, ils furent obligés de se séparer de leurs écouteurs et de leurs paroles, car le premier et seul trio, c'est-à-dire Mercedes, Quinn et Sam, allaient réaliser leur prestation. Ils avaient tous les trois décidé de chanter _Human Nature._ C'est avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres que le châtain avait écouté sa meilleure amie, la jeune cheerleader et le joueur de football reprendre cette musique de Michael Jackson. Se dire qu'ils avaient préparé cette dernière en seulement quelques minutes (un peu plus d'une heure pour être exact) était assez étonnant, car ils la reprenaient plutôt bien.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Britanny et Puck, qui reprirent une chanson de Britney Spears. Ensuite, Rachel et Santana, elles chantèrent _Brave,_ de Sara Bareilles. Les deux prestations étaient plutôt plaisantes à entendre, comme quoi entendre des reprises préparées rapidement rajoutait quelque chose. Les petites imperfections présentes dans la fameuse reprise, si elles n'étaient pas trop présentes, rajoutaient une sorte de fraîcheur et de nouveauté dans la chanson. Et c'était le cas pour les trois duos déjà entendus. C'est finalement Finn et Mike qui montèrent sur scène. C'était assez comique à voir, car Finn ne savait absolument pas quoi faire de ses bras et jambes, alors que Mike était un danseur hors pair. Inversement, Mike n'aimait pas réellement chanter, ou en tout cas moins que Finn, alors que le quaterback avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser sa voix et d'en faire profiter les personnes présentes aux alentours. Ils avaient tous les deux repris une chanson de Bruno Mars, _Uptown Funk._

Leur tour arriva « enfin ». Ils gardèrent les paroles sous la main, et Blaine amena avec lui son téléphone afin de pouvoir le brancher et faire résonner la bande son qu'ils avaient trouvé quelques instants plus tôt sur YouTube. Les premières notes résonnèrent, et c'est Kurt qui commença directement à chanter.

« _I really can't stay._

 _-But baby it's cold outside »_

Blaine avait repris directement, rentrant dans la chanson directement. Les deux jeunes lycéens, le temps d'un soir apprentis chanteurs, continuèrent de chanter à tour de rôle, jouant l'un avec l'autre comme l'avaient surement fait plusieurs des interprètes lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'enregistrer le clip de cette chanson.

 _«_ _I've got to go away_

 _But, baby, it's cold outside_

 _This evening has been_

 _Been hoping that you'd drop in_

 _So very nice_

 _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

 _My mother will start to worry_

 _Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

 _My father will be pacing the floor_

 _Listen to the fire place roar_

 _So really I'd better scurry_

 _Beautiful, please don't hurry_

 _But maybe just half a drink more_

 _Put some records on while I pour_

 _The neighbors might think_

 _Baby, it's bad out there_

 _Say what's in this drink?_

 _No cabs to be had out there_

 _I wish I knew how_

 _Your eyes are like starlight now_

 _To break the spell_

 _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

 _I ought to say no no no, sir_

 _Mind if I move in closer?_

 _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

 _What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

 _I really can't stay_

 _Baby, don't hold out_

 _Oh, but it's cold outside_

 _I simply must go_

 _But, baby, it's cold outside_

 _The answer is "No"_

 _But, baby, it's cold outside_

 _This welcome has been_

 _How lucky that you dropped in_

 _So nice and warm_

 _Look out the window at that storm_

 _My sister will be suspicious_

 _Gosh your lips look delicious_

 _My brother will be there at the door_

 _Waves upon a tropical shore_

 _My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

 _Ooh your lips are delicious_

 _But maybe just a cigarette more_

 _Never such a blizzard before_

 _I've got to get home_

 _But, baby, you'll freeze out there_

 _Say, lend me a coat?_

 _It's up to your knees out there_

 _You've really been grand_

 _I thrill when you touch my hand_

 _But don't you see_

 _How can you do this thing to me?_

 _There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

 _Think of my life-long sorrow_

 _At least there will be plenty implied_

 _If you got pneumonia and died_

 _I really can't stay_

 _Get over that hold out_

 _Oh, (baby) but it's cold outside »_

Ils firent en sorte de tenir la note le plus longtemps possible, le regard de l'un posé sur l'autre et inversement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes après avoir arrêté de chanter avant de tourner leur regard vers leur public d'un soir. Ces derniers, avec un grand sourire, étaient en train de les applaudir. Certains avaient joué le jeu jusqu'au bout et avaient même fini par se lever, un peu comme d'autres l'avaient fait lors d'anciennes prestations ayant été proposées pendant la soirée. Ils finirent par retourner à leurs places respectives, c'est à dire au milieu du reste du groupe, toujours les paroles de la chanson entre les mains, et Blaine avait aussi récupéré son téléphone. En y pensant, ils n'avaient pas eu réellement besoin de regarder les paroles de la chanson, car ils avaient visiblement été entrainés dans celle-ci sans réelle complication. Une fois tous les deux rassis, le châtain releva le regard vers son ami, et lui adressa un sourire, sourire que le bouclé lui rendit directement. Ils n'eurent pas réellement le temps de parler ou d'échanger ne serait-ce que quelques paroles car Tina et Artie étaient déjà arrivés sur scène. Les deux jeunes gens avaient décidé de reprendre une chanson de Taylor Swift, _22._ Le châtain posa un regard intéressé et pétillant sur ses deux amis qui interprétaient cette chanson. Au bout de quelques minutes de pur plaisir, les dernières notes résonnèrent dans la pièce et le châtain se leva pour les applaudir, tout comme Blaine et plusieurs autres personnes. Tina et Artie jouèrent le jeu jusqu'au bout et se baissèrent même pour les « saluer ».

Maintenant que tout le monde avait chanté, ils recommencèrent à discuter tous ensemble, finissant même par faire une sorte d'action vérité, qui étonnement restait dans la limite du soft. C'était, dans l'ensemble, une soirée plutôt plaisante, les bouteilles de bière continuaient d'être vidées, d'autres sorties, de la musique avait été mise en fond, et les discussions continuaient de battre de leur plein. Le châtain repensa, l'espace de quelques instants, repensant au duo qu'il avait chanté avec le bouclé. Ca avait été un moment réellement plaisant, comme il s'en était douté. Ce dernier avait merveilleusement bien joué le jeu, et avait aussi merveilleusement bien chanté. Le temps d'une chanson, les deux apprentis chanteurs avaient été en quelque sorte liés, et il fallait le dire, c'était pour le plus grand plaisir du châtain. Non pas qu'il ressentait quoique ce soit pour lui, pas qu'il sache en tout cas, mais en effet, l'idée d'avoir été lié au brun le temps de quelques minutes avait plu et plaisait toujours au jeune Hummel. Cela était une sorte de suite aux évènements qui avaient eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Mais ce soir, il ne voulait pas penser à Karofsky, seulement à ses amis, et à Blaine Anderson, qui avait rejoint plutôt rapidement le cercle de ses amis les plus proches.

Il arrêta donc de penser, et son attention retourna directement auprès de ses amis, qui visiblement n'avaient pas remarqué son moment d'absence. Le reste de la soirée continua de bien se passer, de nombreux éclats de rire résonnant dans le salon des Puckerman, avant que finalement, ils ne décident d'aller se coucher. Des matelas avaient été posés dans le salon pour ceux qui ne pourraient pas dormir dans les chambres. Mike et Tina avaient eu la chambre de la mère de Puck, Rachel et Finn la chambre d'amis, et Puck et Quinn la chambre de ce dernier. Car oui, depuis quelques temps, les deux jeunes lycéens s'étaient fortement rapprochés, même si rien n'était réellement officiel. Tous les autres se retrouvèrent dans le salon, certains sur des matelas d'autres sur les canapés. Bizarrement, c'est Blaine qui avait insisté pour dormir sur le canapé quand Kurt s'était proposé. Le châtain se doutait du pourquoi car après tout, le bouclé faisait en sorte que le dos de Kurt soit le moins maltraité possible, mais au moins il le faisait discrètement, c'était toujours ça de pris. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon discutèrent longuement, surtout Kurt et Mercedes qui partageaient le même matelas, mais finalement le sommeil finit par les attraper et les faire tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

 **-** _ **Elipse de quelques heures, Dimanche matin, POV Kurt-**_

La nuit avait été courte, mais plutôt agréable. Le châtain, toujours dans le salon, fut le permier du groupe à ouvrir les yeux. Il put voir Artie, endormi sur un des canapés, Santana et Britanny profondément endormies sur un des matelas, Mercedes à côté de lui en train de dormir, et Blaine et Sam présents sur le canapé d'angle, apparemment plongés dans un sommeil de plomb. Son regard se posa sur le brun. Quelques bouclettes en liberté tombaient sur son front, encadrant ses yeux fermés. Le visage de ce dernier était affreusement calme, serein, comme celui d'un enfant. C'était dingue de penser que la vie de ce dernier était réellement complexe. Après tout, savoir qu'il avait du changer d'école parce que son père ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse être homosexuel déroutait fortement le jeune homme. Mais non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se torture l'esprit avec ce genre de choses, pas alors qu'il passait un week-end si agréable. Il se leva, se servit un verre d'eau, et s'assit sur une des chaises présentes au niveau du comptoir.

Il se retrouva à attendre de longues minutes avant que finalement, les autres personnes présentes dans le salon n'ouvrent les yeux et commencent à émerger de la nuit de sommeil qu'ils avaient eu. Au final, ils se retrouvèrent tous les sept assis sur les matelas et canapés, à discuter tous ensemble, en attendant que les trois couples présents à l'étage ne se réveillent eux aussi, et descendent. L'attente ne fut pas bien longue, car en effet, ce fut bien assez vite que Rachel, Finn, Mike et Tina descendirent et décidèrent de se joindre au groupe qui était en train de siroter tranquillement un jus d'orange, et de grignoter quelques petits gâteaux. Il ne manquait donc plus que Puck et Quinn qui, apparemment, n'étaient même pas encore réveillés. Le groupe de onze personnes discuta longuement et plutôt joyeusement, commençant déjà à parler de l'endroit où ils pourraient manger ce midi, et aussi de la partie de bowling qui les attendait un peu plus tard. Au final, la solution avait été trouvée, pour le problème du nombre impair. Artie, étant en fauteuil, ne pourrait pas jouer, ou alors cela demanderait l'installation d'infrastructures ou autre, comme cela avait déjà été fait, donc il se contenterait de regarder, et d'encourager les deux différentes équipes. Et ils étaient partis du principe que le repas lui serait également offert par l'équipe perdante comme il ne faisait partie d'aucune équipe.

C'est alors qu'ils étaient déjà en train de débattre sur les équipes qu'ils pourraient constituer que le bruit de pas dans les marches d'escalier résonna dans les oreilles du petit groupe. En tournant le regard vers l'ouverture, ils purent facilement voir la jeune blonde ainsi que le footballer descendre les marches. Ils étaient officiellement au complet. Ils continuèrent de discuter, ne changeant pas de sujet, avant de finalement se lever pour ranger les matelas et remettre le salon dans son organisation d'origine. Au final, les cinq personnes ayant dormi dans le salon durent se relayer pour avoir accès à la salle de bain et se doucher, vu qu'apparemment leurs compatriotes s'étaient déjà douchés avant de descendre.

Artie passa en premier, suivi de Sam, lui-même suivi de Blaine. Ce dernier était ressorti avec les boucles un peu plus gérées, et habillé d'un jean noir, de chaussures blanches, d'un polo vert, et d'un nœud papillon blanc à points rouges. Le châtain n'avait aucune idée d'où venait sa passion pour les nœuds papillons, mais il savait juste qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce dernier sans un de ces derniers. Une partie de lui se doutait d'ailleurs parfaitement qu'il était loin d'avoir vu toute la garde robe de nœuds papillons du bouclé aux yeux dorés. Ce fut ensuite sa meilleure amie qui alla se doucher, laissant Kurt discuter avec les autres personnes présentes dans le salon. D'ailleurs, c'était un sujet tout particulier qui avait été abordé cette fois-ci. Santana, égale à elle même, avait lancé la discussion.

« Eh, mais vous trouvez pas que ça change vachement Porcelaine d'être habillé d'un simple pyjama et de ne pas être coiffé avec trois bombes de laque ? »

En effet, le jeune homme se faisait surnommer Porcelaine depuis longtemps. Et aussi, étant donné qu'il avait dormi ici, il avait seulement mis un tee-shirt et un pantalon de jogging en guise de pyjama, et ses cheveux étaient restés en liberté, sans la laque habituelle qu'il mettait dessus tous les matins. C'était donc bien différent de ce qu'il montrait en général lorsqu'il venait au lycée, c'est-à-dire un Kurt tiré à quatre épingles, les cheveux parfaitement coiffés avec de la laque, et avec un sens du style assez particulier mais apparemment pas trop mal.

« Je t'interdis de faire la moindre remarque Santana, tu sais parfaitement que je déteste quand mes cheveux sont comme ça.

-Je vois pas pourquoi Kurt, ils sont très bien tes cheveux, et je le dis en connaissance de cause, je les vois tous les matins ! _(C'est Finn, son beau-frère, qui avait pris la parole.)_

-Tu dis justement ça parce que tu as l'habitude Finn, rien d'autre.

-Non, je trouve qu'il a raison, ça donne un petit style. _(C'est Quinn qui avait cette fois pris la parole)_ Et tu sais à quel point je fais attention à comment les gens sont habillés ou coiffés, souviens toi la misère que j'avais fait subir à Rachel quand je suis arrivée au Glee Club, avec ses pulls animaliers et autre ! »

Il était vrai que la jeune cheerleader, en plus de vouloir faire payer à la principale soliste du Glee Club le fait qu'elle lui avait « volé » son petit-ami, avait essayé de lui faire changer sa garde robe le plus vite possible, mais aussi le plus radicalement possible. Ca n'avait jamais marché. Rachel continuait de venir au lycée avec ses pulls avec des animaux dessus, ses jupes avec ses chaussettes remontant plus que hauts, enfin bref, un réel désastre dans le domaine de la mode. C'est finalement Kurt qui avait comploté avec Quinn afin que tous les deux amènent la jeune brune dans un relooking forcé sans qu'elle ne le sache. Résultat ? Elle avait accepté de changer quelques parties de sa garde robe, même si elle ne s'était pas débarrassée de certains de ses pulls. Mais fallait bien commencer par quelque chose non ? D'ailleurs, le changement de garde-robe de la brune avait ravi son petit ami qui apparemment, n'avait jamais osé lui dire qu'il ne serait pas contre un petit changement.

« Peut-être bien que le côté « sauvage » que ça donne te plaît Quinn, mais personnellement il m'insupporte, je préfère quand c'est bien coiffé, et ce le plus précisément possible.

-Quinn a raison Kurt, je trouve que ça te va bien, puis j'ai l'impression que tes cheveux sont beaux naturellement, tu pourrais leur laisser un peu de liberté de temps en temps. _(C'était Blaine qui avait cette fois donné son avis.)_

-Je te rappelle que tu portais six tonnes de gel quand tu étais encore à la Dalton Academy, et tu oses me donner des conseils sur mes cheveux ?

-Justement, j'ai changé d'avis. Puis, si ça peut faire pencher la balance, on dit toujours que les gays ont un bon sens de la mode et autre, donc tu devrais m'écouter. »

Face à l'argument du bouclé, Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivi par le reste de ses amis qui apparemment, étaient aussi amusés que lui par ce que venait de dire Blaine. Après quelques minutes de fou rire, Mercedes était redescendue de la salle de bain, laissant ainsi la place à Kurt. Alors qu'il se levait et qu'il disait à Mercedes que les autres n'auraient qu'à lui expliquer la raison de ce fou rire, il entendit la voix de Santana retentir dans son dos.

« Peu importe ce que tu penses Kurt, le Hobbit a raison, tu devrais tous nous écouter et laisser un peu de liberté à tes cheveux. »

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain et de s'enfermer dans cette dernière, se glissant dans la douche, laissant couler l'eau chaude le long de son corps blanc.

 **-POV Blaine-**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que le dernier du groupe était parti se doucher, et ils savaient tous autant les uns que les autres que cela risquait de prendre un moment, car d'après les paroles de Finn, ce dernier passait un temps fou dans sa salle de bain, tous les matins. C'était apparemment pour ça qu'il avait une salle de bain « privative », en tout cas c'est ce qu'avait laissé entendre Finn, même si Blaine ne savait pas si c'était pour se moquer de Kurt, ou si c'était la vérité. C'est d'ailleurs alors qu'un grand débat avait été lancé sur combien de temps Kurt resterait encore dans la salle de bain que ce dernier arriva en bas des marches de l'escalier, faisant taire tout le monde sauf Britanny qui avait relevé le regard vers le reste de l'assemblée en sortant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et un regard fier un « Vous voyez, j'avais raison ! »

Le bouclé prit quelques minutes pour regarder avec un peu plus d'attention le châtain. Ce dernier avait mis un slim noir, un tee-shirt blanc, et avait terminé le tout avec un veston gris, une ceinture rouge, et des chaussures blanches. On pouvait bien voir que comme à son habitude, il avait fait en sorte de bien hydrater et prendre soin de sa peau, mais on pouvait remarquer une grande différence par rapport aux autres jours, différence que le reste de leurs amis avaient surement déjà remarqué : Kurt les avaient écouté. En effet, il avait laissé ses cheveux sans aucune trace de laque, seulement quelques coups de brosse ou de peigne. Il était vrai que ses cheveux avaient l'air naturellement sains et doux, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, donc les laisser respirer pouvait presque être vu comme primordial. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du bouclé avant qu'il ne tourne le regard vers ses amis, qui avaient tous le regard planté sur Kurt.

« Il nous a écouté !

-Sois pas trop fier Blaine. Oui j'ai décidé de vous écouter, mais que pour aujourd'hui, demain j'arriverai surement au lycée avec de la laque dans les cheveux, comme toujours.

-Sauf si tu te rends compte, entre temps, que c'est vraiment plaisant d'avoir les cheveux en liberté, c'est ce que ça m'a fait quand j'ai laissé tomber le gel.

-Mouais, j'y crois pas trop, on verra bien. »

La discussion fut directement coupée après les paroles du châtain. Il était déjà presque midi, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Ils allèrent dans un petit restaurant du coin en voiture, commençant déjà à prévoir les équipes qu'ils pourraient constituer une fois au bowling.

 _ **-Elipse de quelques heures, dimanche après-midi, Bowling. POV Blaine-**_

Le groupe de treize personnes venait enfin d'arriver au bowling qu'ils attendaient depuis maintenant plus de 24h. Les équipes avaient été formées au restaurant. D'un côté, il y aurait Puck, Finn, Santana, Britanny, Quinn, et Rachel. De l'autre, il y aurait Tina, Mike, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt et lui. Ils avaient essayé de se baser sur les capacités des uns et des autres en bowling pour essayer de former les équipes les plus équitables possibles, on verrait bien s'ils avaient respecté cet engagement ou non. Les deux groupes de six personnes arrivèrent rapidement au niveau des pistes, retrouvant là-bas Artie qui lui, n'avait pas eu besoin de se déchausser et était donc parti garder leurs places. La partie commença bien rapidement. Dans l'équipe de Finn, c'était Rachel qui commença, elle fit tomber seulement 2 quilles, puis 5. Dans son équipe, c'est Mike qui avait commencé, faisant tomber 9 quilles, puis 0. La parite continua longuement, avec un coup l'avantage chez Finn, un coup l'avantage chez eux. Evidemment, les deux équipes voulaient gagner, sachant que cela leur épargnerait le fait de devoir payer le repas du soir à l'autre équipe.

A l'heure actuelle, l'équipe de Finn avait 432 points, alors que la leur avait seulement 413 points. Chez le quaterback, c'était à Quinn de lancer la boule, alors que chez eux, c'était au tour de Kurt. Quinn fit tomber 5 quilles puis 3 autres alors que Kurt lui, pour la première fois de la partie, fit un strike. Strike qui déclencha une impulsion de joie dans l'équipe de ce dernier. D'abord, Kurt commença à sauter dans tous les sens, alors que Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike et lui étaient levés, en train de l'applaudir avec un grand sourire.

Au final, la partie se termina avec l'équipe de Finn qui avait marqué 547 points, et la sienne qui avait marqué 534 points. C'était donc eux qui avaient perdu, et ils allaient devoir payer le restaurant à l'équipe du quaterback et des cheerleaders qui ne semblaient apparemment pas prêts de leur faire oublier cette défaite qui n'était pourtant pas si grosse. Artie avait d'ailleurs lui même dit qu'au début, il avait pensé que ce serait leur équipe qui gagnerait, chose apparemment fausse. Les treize adolescents sortirent ensemble du bowling après avoir rendus leurs chaussures respectives et après avoir remercié le vendeur quand il leur avait donné la fiche des scores, et ils retournèrent rapidement sur le parking. Ils avaient encore quelques heures avant d'aller manger, c'est donc presque directement qu'ils prirent la décision d'aller profiter de la patinoire devant laquelle ils étaient passés la veille, et peut-être même qu'ils profiteraient d'une boisson chaude au Lima Bean juste après. Ils n'eurent donc finalement pas besoin de récupérer leurs voitures, se rendant directement vers le centre ville à pied, sachant parfaitement que cela ne leur prendrait qu'entre cinq et dix minutes. La séance de patinage avait été assez comique. Certains, comme Mike, Quinn, Santana, et Kurt étaient de grands habitués et patinaient sans aucune encombre, alors que d'autres, comme Finn, Puck, Britanny, Mercedes et Tina avaient plus de mal à s'en sortir mais avaient rapidement pris leurs marques sur la patinoire. Blaine, par contre, comme Rachel, Sam et lui étaient de réelles catastrophes une fois sur leurs patins. En effet, à peine avait-il mis le pied sur la glace qu'il avait déjà glissé, et que s'il ne s'était pas retenu à la barre, il serait surement tombé. Rachel s'agrippait maintenant au bras de Finn qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui expliquer comment ne pas tomber, alors que lui même avait du mal. Sam était accroché à Santana qui était bien décidée à lui montrer que patiner était tout sauf sorcier.

Et lui, dans tout ça ? Il était face à Kurt, qui essayait de lui prouver qu'il ne craignait rien. Le bouclé s'était accroché au bras du châtain, mais refusait toujours de lâcher le bord de la patinoire, se doutant que s'il le faisait, il tomberait surement sur la glace. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus océan ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne craignait rien, et que tout bon patineur était déjà tombé une fois, mais malgré ces paroles, il lui avait fallu de longues minutes et de longs tours de patinoire avant que le brun ne décide finalement de lâcher le bord de la patinoire, lâchant au châtain une remarque par la même occasion.

« Si je me casse une jambe, un bras, ou je ne sais quelle partie de mon corps, ce sera ta faute.

-Ma faute ? Je vois que tu me fais confiance Blaine, c'est adorable.

-C'est pas une question de confiance, je déteste être sur des patins.

-Pourquoi tu as accepté de venir avec nous, dans ce cas ?

-Je sais pas, une partie de moi espérait que ça aurait changé j'imagine.

-Mauvaise chute ?

-Ouais, y a deux ou trois ans, j'ai fait une sortie patinoire avec des amis, et j'ai failli me casser le coccyx en glissant, et surtout en atterrissant mal sur le sol.

-Aie, je comprends que t'aies du mal. Mais je te promets que tu crains rien, regardes même si certains d'entre nous sont tombés, on est encore entiers. »

Il est vrai qu'il avait pu assister à certaines chutes assez comiques. Finn, par exemple, au début de leur séance de patinage, avait glissé, et alors qu'il allait tomber en arrière, avait essayé de contrebalancer et était au final tombé de tout son long, son visage s'écrasant presque directement sur la surface dure et glacée. Sam était tombé alors qu'il faisait le tour de la patinoire en se tenant à la bordure, et pour finir Britanny avait essayé de faire comme ses deux amies cheerleaders et avait essayé de tourner sur elle même. Résultat des courses ? Elle s'était effondrée sur le sol et, au lieu de tourner sur elle même debout, l'élan qu'elle avait pris lui avait permis de tourner sur elle-même, assise. S'en était suivi une longue tentative de remontée pour la blonde car oui, essayer de se remettre debout sur des patins alors qu'on a la tête qui tourne et un équilibre assez précaire sur la glace, ce n'est pas simple.

Leur session de patinage n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, car ils ne voulaient pas laisser Artie seul trop longtemps, même s'il leur avait dit de nombreuses fois que cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais aussi parce qu'il y avait de plus en plus de monde sur la patinoire et cela devenait désagréable. Au final, le bouclé n'était tombé que deux fois, et il n'aurait que des bleus. Le premier sur les genoux, et l'autre au niveau des cuisses, mais rien de bien dramatique. Ils rejoignirent donc leur ami, qui les attendait sagement, et qui avait apparemment pris soin de filmer certaines des chutes et autres moments forts de cette séance de patinage. Par exemple, quand Santana et Quinn s'étaient livrées à un réel duel de patinage artistique, mais aussi quand Rachel et Finn avaient patiné en « réelle harmonie ». En plus des plusieurs chutes, on pouvait voir le moment où, après plusieurs essais, Kurt avait réussi à convaincre Blaine de lâcher cette fichue barrière et de réellement patiner. Bref, que de beaux souvenirs qui resteraient gravés dans la pellicule de l'appareil photo du jeune chanteur.

Au final, ils finirent tous par se diriger vers le Lima Bean, optant comme prévu pour un breuvage chaud. Les trois quarts d'entre eux avaient pris un chocolat chaud, alors que d'autres avaient préféré opter pour un capuccino. Ils discutèrent longuement, profitant de la chaleur de l'endroit, mais aussi de la bonne ambiance présente entre eux, avant de finalement quitter les lieux quelques heures plus tard, afin de se diriger vers le restaurant le plus proche dans lequel ils passèrent une fin de soirée plus qu'agréable. Au final, ils montèrent tous dans les voitures respectives, la plupart d'entre eux se faisant déposer chez eux ou pas très loin. Alors que Puck déposait le bouclé chez lui, et que ce dernier se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de sa maison, le sac sur l'épaule, et la clé entre les mains, il ne pouvait que se dire qu'il pourrait presque remercier son père pour l'avoir fait changer d'établissement, car celui lui avait permis de rencontrer toutes ces personnes qui faisaient de ses journées des journées plus qu'agréables. Oui, il était surement le seul homosexuel, ou homosexuel affirmé, de ce lycée, mais les personnes qu'il avait rencontré au Glee Club étaient de réelles merveilles. Certes, il ne pardonnerait surement pas son père, ou en tout cas pas tout de suite, pour son homophobie persistante, mais il savait qu'au moins, sa mère, son frère, et ses amis ne le jugeaient pas, et c'était bien suffisant. Avec un peu de chance, après les communales, il organiserait une soirée avec et les Warblers et les New Directions, et cela permettrait à ces derniers de se rencontrer pour de bon cette fois. Enfin bref, le week-end qu'il avait passé avec ses amis lui avait permis d'en apprendre plus sur eux, et il ne le regrettait absolument pas.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 8 !  
**

Je suis encore une fois désolée pour le retard, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si long, et comme je ne suis pas chez moi, c'était compliqué de trouver du temps pour l'écrire. Le chapitre 9 qui concernera les communales sortira en milieu/fin de semaine prochaine, et ce sera surement aussi long que celui là ou dans les environs.

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, vos follow, favorite, ou même vos reviews sont une réelle motivation pour moi, elles rendent mon écriture encore plus facile que le reste du temps !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 9 !


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bien le bonjour !** (Ou bonsoir)

SHAME ON ME. Oui, je m'en veux. Je vous avais dit qu'il serait publié en milieu de semaine dernière, j'ai donc une semaine de retard. Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée. Je viens tout juste d'emménager à Bristol en Angleterre pour l'année, donc j'ai eu encore moins de temps que je ne le pensais pour écrire et donc publier ce chapitre. Je n'avais que des soirées, et encore si j'étais en forme. Donc je m'excuse réellement, vous devez me détester, et je le comprendrais parfaitement.

En dehors de ça, il n'y a pas de changement, on se trouve bien dans le cadre des communales comme prévu et, **spoiler alerte,** un événement assez important aura lieu dans ce chapitre.

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard, et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira malgré tout. Cœurs sur vous.

Disclaimer : Klaine, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont la propriété de RIB.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 **-POV Kurt-**

Les communales. On était le premier samedi des vacances de Noël, mais aussi le jour des communales. Ils allaient affronter les Warblers, et une petite chorale de la ville. D'après Monsieur Schuester, leurs principaux adversaires seraient les Warblers, à cause de leur savoir technique mais aussi de leurs performances vocales, l'absence de Blaine ne changerait apparemment pas grand chose, surtout que ce dernier leur avait bien qu'il connaissait le nouveau soliste des Warblers, et ce dernier était apparemment plutôt talentueux. Mais comme à chaque compétition, le châtain savait parfaitement qu'ils feraient tout leur possible et qu'ils donneraient le meilleur d'eux mêmes pour pouvoir gagner les communales et gagner leur place pour les Régionales, ce qui serait un pas de plus qui les rapprocherait des Nationales et de cette victoire qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps.

Les deux dernières semaines qu'ils avaient passées à McKinley avaient été chargées. Les professeurs donnaient encore plus de devoirs car les vacances arrivaient, et les séances de répétition de Glee Club étaient assez intenses, remplies de cours de danse et de cours de chant pour qu'ils soient fins prêts pour la compétition d'aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, les trois quarts du temps ils avaient répété dans l'auditorium, pour avoir une meilleure idée de l'organisation sur la scène. Quant à son harcèlement, il avait évidemment continué, mais l'aide et le soutien de Blaine l'avait vraiment aidé lors de ces deux dernières semaines. Il s'était aussi beaucoup renseigné sur le mode de vie du brun, pour savoir si les choses se passaient mieux chez lui, ce qui n'était apparemment pas vraiment le cas. Au fur et à mesure que les jours étaient passés, la confiance que le châtain avait envers le bouclé avait grandi, et il le considérait maintenant clairement comme un de ses meilleurs amis, car il savait qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Alors évidemment, se rendre compte qu'il pouvait autant faire confiance à quelqu'un qui venait de le rencontrer, et qui en plus était ouvertement gay, cela l'avait fait se remettre en question plutôt fortement sur son propre coming-out. Il avait toujours dit qu'il le ferait un jour, mais il n'avait jamais réellement su quand. Maintenant il savait que qu'il le ferait d'abord auprès de ses amis avant de le faire auprès de sa famille, enfin de son père, surtout, car c'était la réaction de ce dernier qui lui faisait le plus peur. Est-ce qu'il le ferait bientôt ? Il s'était longuement dit qu'il le ferait quand il sentirait que c'était le bon moment, mais il avait conclu un nouveau pacte avec lui-même. Si ce soir, ils gagnaient les communales, il ferait son coming-out auprès de ses amis. Ils avaient accepté Blaine sans aucune hésitation et ce malgré le fait qu'il soit homosexuel, alors pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas avec lui ? En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire, et il savait que cette fois, il ferait tout son possible pour tenir son engagement. Parce que oui, ça lui était déjà arrivé de se dire qu'il dirait à ses amis son secret le plus profond, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, quelque chose le retenait toujours et il choisissait la solution de facilité, comme il l'avait toujours fait quand cela touchait de prêt ou de loin son homosexualité, comme son harcèlement. Après tout ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il n'y avait que Blaine qui était au courant, simplement parce que ce dernier l'avait pris le fait, sinon il ne lui en aurait surement jamais parlé, et ils ne se seraient surement jamais autant rapprochés.

Il était actuellement assis devant le miroir, en train de vérifier pour ce qui était surement la centième fois que ses cheveux étaient comme il le voulait, tout comme sa peau. Il resserra une nouvelle fois le nœud papillon doré qu'il devait porter pour la compétition. Leur tenue ? Chemise blanche, nœud papillon doré, et pantalon noir avec ceinture dorée. Pour les filles, elles portaient une robe principalement blanche, mais avec plusieurs traces de dorées au niveau des coutures, et une ceinture assez large, dorée. C'était surement une des tenues préférées du châtain, surement par rapport au côté doré. Enfin bref, le stress ne cessait de monter, surtout que pour une des premières fois, il allait devoir se représenter devant tout le monde lors de son duo avec Mercedes. Avant cela, Rachel chanterait son solo, puis après leur duo, leur prestation de groupe retentirait dans l'auditorium de la ville, et avec un peu de chance ils les convaincraient qu'ils devaient être désignés comme gagnant de cette compétition.

Il était seul au niveau de son miroir, les autres avaient déjà fini de se préparer et était en train de parler, tous ensemble. Il ne manquait donc que Kurt, mais il était terrorisé. Et si quelque chose se passait mal ? Et s'il chantait mal ? Et si leur duo n'était pas aussi bien que tout le monde le pensait ? Le miroir face auquel il était, c'était bien une de seules choses qui le rassuraient encore, parce qu'il avait le contrôle. Il avait parfaitement le contrôle sur son image, ses cheveux, son visage, tout. Mais une fois sur scène, malgré tout le contrôle qu'il essaierait de prendre, le châtain savait parfaitement qu'il y avait des chances que ça ne marche pas, ou pas autant qu'il ne l'espérait. L'avenir du Glee Club dans la compétition de cette année dépendait en grande partie de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? Ils avaient tous l'air si sereins, si calmes, même Mercedes qui était dans le même cas que lui avait l'air plutôt calme. Le châtain baissa les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur, essayant de se reprendre, mais c'est une main sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité. Il releva le regard et reconnu Blaine.

« Ca ne va pas Kurt ?

-Si si, ça va, je suis juste.. Stressé, j'imagine.

-Grand jour, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est une façon de voir les choses. »

Le châtain releva son regard bleu et rempli d'inquiétude vers son ami.

« Et si je faisais tout foirer ? »

C'est en s'asseyant sur la chaise voisine que le bouclé reprit la parole, se tournant vers son ami, et faisant en sorte qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

« Tu as une voix extraordinaire Kurt, vraiment, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne marche pas.

-Oui mais.. Ca se trouve je vais oublier les paroles ou un truc dans le genre ?

-Oublier les paroles ? Tu les connais par cœur sur le bout des doigts, je suis pratiquement sûr que tu les chantes dans ton sommeil aussi.

-Et alors ? Il suffit d'une fois.

-C'est la première fois que tu participes, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin la première fois que tu es sur le devant de la scène ?

-Ouais, en général je fais les cœurs et certains couplets, ça me convient beaucoup mieux.

-Si Schuester t'a donné cette place, c'est parce qu'il estime que tu le mérites et que c'est un bon choix. Tu vas cartonner Kurt, tu vas leur couper le souffle, j'en suis sûr, votre performance est tout simplement géniale.

-C'est pas pour Mercedes que je me fais du soucis.

-Ca je l'ai bien compris. C'est normal que tu stresses, tu sais ? Mais je te jure que ça va bien se passer. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe sur cette scène et peu importe quel sera le résultat, c'est une grande chance que tu as là, il faut que t'en profites, parce que même si c'est horriblement stressant, être sur le devant de la scène est aussi un magnifique moment.

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, enfin je veux dire, tu as toujours été le soliste des Warblers, c'est comme Rachel, c'est dans vos gênes. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils quand le bouclé en face de lui éclata de rire.

« La première fois que j'ai réalisé un solo devant tout le monde pour une compétition, j'ai failli ne pas monter sur scène, j'avais une frousse dingue, une peur bleue de me ridiculiser et de ridiculiser mon équipe.

-Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas, comme ça.

-Au final, on avait gagné cette soirée là, mais peu importe. Ce que je vois, c'est que j'ai vraiment eu peur en montant sur cette scène, et en voyant le regard de tout le monde sur moi, mais mon Dieu, voir leur regard enchanté et les voir taper dans les mains au rythme de la musique, c'est une des meilleures choses dont je me souvienne.

-Et si on perdait ?

-Et bien, on perdra. Je sais bien que tu veux aller le plus loin possible, tu sais parfaitement que moi aussi, mais évidemment perdre est une option, comme à chaque compétition, mais il faut justement profiter à fond des moments que tu auras sur scène, parce que ce sera peut être les derniers de cette année. »

Le châtain baissa le regard l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de relever le visage vers son ami. Il savait parfaitement que ce dernier avait raison, alors oui, il monterait sur cette scène et ferait tout son possible pour rendre son père, son équipe, et le reste du public fier et touché par la prestation qu'il allait leur montrer. Parce que oui, cette fameuse chanson, _I Am Changing,_ avait énormément de sens pour lui, pour tout un tas de raisons, il avait un sens pour lui.

« Tu as raison, j'imagine. Je vais tout donner, et en profiter à fond.

-Je préfère te voir comme ça. Promets moi que tu vas en profiter alors ?

-Promis.

-Allez viens, on va aller rejoindre les autres.

-On a qu'à faire comme ça. Et au fait, merci, Blaine.

-C'est normal. Allez, courage. Tu vas adorer. »

Le châtain se releva, décidant enfin de quitter le devant de son miroir, après avoir évidemment vérifié que tout allait toujours bien au niveau de son visage, et de ses cheveux. C'est finalement avec le brun qu'il se dirigea vers le reste du groupe de ses amis, qui étaient déjà prêts à retourner dans la salle pour regarder les deux autres chorales, car ils passaient en dernier. Quand il arriva, sa meilleure amie et partenaire de duo le prit dans ses bras, et avec un sourire aux lèvres, le rassura encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Rapidement, ils échangèrent quelques mots, avant que leur professeur ne vienne les chercher et leur annonce qu'ils devaient tous aller dans la salle, car la compétition aller officiellement commencer, tout d'abord par la présentation des juges. Ils sortirent tous les treize, Kurt sentant la main de Mercedes lui caresser le dos comme pour le rassurer une nouvelle fois. Il avait une grande chance de partager ce duo avec elle, clairement. Quand ils arrivèrent tous ensemble dans la salle, ils purent tous observer Blaine quitter le groupe et se diriger vers les Warblers. Il serra une bonne partie d'entre eux dans ses bras, sauf un châtain assez grand, et fin. Il y avait une sorte de tension entre eux, mais le châtain ne saurait pas expliquer ce que c'était. Il ne fut pas compliqué pour le Glee Club de décider de rester à l'écart, histoire de laisser à leur nouveau membre le temps et l'occasion de revoir et retrouver ceux qui faisaient surement partie de ses meilleurs amis.

 **-POV Blaine-**

Revoir ses amis des Warblers était affreusement plaisant. Depuis la veille au soir, il avait cette espèce de boule au ventre, signe à la fois d'excitation à l'idée de revoir ses amis, mais aussi d'un stress à l'idée de revoir Sebastian, mais aussi d'affronter ses meilleurs amis. Evidemment, la compétition en elle-même jouait aussi, même si pour une des premières fois, il ne serait pas sur le devant de la scène, juste le temps d'un ou deux couplets pendant _Man In The Mirror_. En tout cas, il était à l'heure actuelle face à ceux qui faisaient sans aucun doute partie de ses meilleures rencontres, et de ses meilleurs amis. Evidemment, le Glee Club et plus particulièrement Kurt et Puck avaient toute leur importance eux aussi.

Il était d'ailleurs à l'heure actuelle en grande discussion avec Wes, un de ses amis les plus proches.

« Et ils sont gentils, chez les New Directions ?

-Adorable, j'ai été très bien accueilli, et franchement je regrette pas d'avoir décidé de les rejoindre.

-Et… Ton père ?

-Toujours au point mort. J'ai l'impression que ma mère essaye de faire en sorte qu'il change d'avis et qu'il m'accepte, mais je ne peux pas spécialement dire que c'est une réussite. Des fois, il préfère se dire que dire quoique ce soit. A vrai dire, il a même fini par dire qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir comme son fils. »

Le regard de son meilleur ami ne put que lui rappeler la gravité de la situation. En effet, le regard de ce dernier était un parfait mélange de choc, de tristesse, et on pouvait aussi voir que le regard de ce dernier était relativement grave, ce qu'il pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Après tout, lui même serait le premier à être sous le choc et donc à avoir un regard de ce genre après qu'un de ses amis lui ai annoncé un truc de ce genre. Il baissa le regard l'espace de quelques instants, mais c'est la voix de son meilleur ami qui le ramena à la réalité, même s'il ne l'avait jamais réellement quittée.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Blaine. Je n'ose même pas imaginer tout ce que tu peux ressentir à l'heure actuelle. Puis si tu as été bien accueilli, ça veut dire que t'as des gens qui sont là pour toi tous les jours, et ça me fait plaisir. »

Le jeune Wes le reprit dans ses bras et l'entraina dans une nouvelle étreinte, étreinte à laquelle le brun répondit sans aucune réelle hésitation. Après tout il avait toujours considéré le jeune asiatique comme un de ses meilleurs amis, pour ne pas dire son meilleur ami tout court d'ailleurs, alors comment pourrait-il refuser une étreinte aussi apaisante de la part de ce dernier ? Il finit par se reculer, reposant un regard sur son ancienne chorale, évitant le plus possible de croiser le regard de celui qui lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages ces derniers temps : Sebastian. Il sentait bien le regard moqueur de ce dernier sur lui, il sentait bien que ce dernier était en train de le juger, de le dévisager, à la recherche d'un point faible ou un truc du genre, mais il ne voulait absolument pas s'arrêter sur ça.

Finalement, plusieurs sons successifs retentirent dans la salle, faisant ainsi signe à tous élèves et membres du public d'aller s'asseoir car la compétition allait commencer. Blaine fit pour la dernière fois un signe de main à ses amis, avant de rejoindre les New Directions, leur offrant un grand sourire par la même occasion. Revoir ses amis lui faisait honnêtement le plus grand bien, car leur parler par téléphone, c'était une chose, mais pouvoir les revoir et les prendre dans ses bras c'en était toute une autre. Finalement, il suivit Kurt, Mercedes, et les autres membres des New Directions en direction des sièges qui leur étaient assignés, rejoignant ainsi leur professeur et coach, William Schuester. Ce dernier était venu accompagné de celle qui était apparemment sa petite-amie, Emma Pillsbury. Rapidement, le présentateur présenta les membres du jury, qui étaient cette année là au nombre de quatre. Deux avaient déjà jugé d'autres compétitions de chorale, alors que les deux autres étaient nouveaux. Le dit présentateur avait ensuite laissé sa place à la première chorale de la ville, chorale que le brun ne connaissait absolument pas, qui faisaient toutes leurs performances avec des oiseaux. Pour être honnête, ils étaient plutôt bons, et leurs chorégraphies étaient totalement différentes, étant donné qu'elles mettaient en scène des oiseaux, en plus des membres de la chorale en eux même. Les trois performances de ces derniers furent rapidement terminées, et Blaine comme le reste de son équipe, les applaudirent. Ce fut ensuite au tour de leurs adversaires principaux, les Warblers, de monter sur scène. Comme toujours dans leurs uniformes noirs et rouges, ils prirent place sur la scène. Blaine, sans même hésiter, leur fit un signe de la main pour leur souhaiter un bon courage, même s'il espérait réellement qu'ils ne seraient pas assez bons pour les battre.

La première des performances réalisées par la chorale masculine fut _Glad You Came._ Il fallait avouer que leur chorégraphie était bien plus poussée que celles qu'ils avaient pu réaliser lorsque Blaine faisait partie de la chorale, et il fallait aussi malheureusement avouer que Sebastian était vraiment bon dans le rôle de soliste. D'ailleurs, alors qu'il prononçait une nouvelle fois les paroles « Glad You Came », il lança un petit clin d'œil au bouclé, qui baissa le regard, sentant le regard de certains de ses amis sur lui. Même s'il avait une belle voix, le soliste était une pure tête à claques. Cette performance fut suivie par _Stand,_ puis par _Uptown Girl._ Les Warblers étaient bons, dynamiques, pleins de talents, et bon sang, leurs chorégraphies avaient bien changées. Elles comprenaient maintenant des saltos, des figures au sol, et cela sans perturber quoique ce soit dans le rythme de base de la chanson. Une fois leur troisième performance terminée, le brun n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever, et de leur offrir une standing ovation, ce comme une grande partie de l'auditorium. Il leva les pouces en direction de Wes et de ses amis, faisant bien en sorte d'éviter de croiser le regard de celui qui cherchait apparemment à faire tout son possible pour le déconcerter. Après quelques secondes seulement, il tourna le regard vers les New Directions qui eux aussi étaient levés, et pour la plupart relativement inquiets.

 **-POV Kurt-**

Les Warblers avaient été exceptionnels, malheureusement. Au fur et à mesure de leurs performances, le châtain avait senti son estomac se nouer toujours un peu plus, car il savait parfaitement qu'il serait le prochain à devoir monter sur cette scène et prouver aux personnes présentes dans cette salle que c'était sa chorale qui méritait de gagner. En serait-il réellement capable ? Une grande partie de lui pensait que non, ou en doutait fortement, mais il savait également parfaitement qu'il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer. Il suivit son équipe jusque dans les vestiaires, plus par automatisme que par réelle volonté. Il croisa le regard de Mercedes, puis celui de Rachel. Toutes les deux lui firent un sourire, surement pour essayer de le rassurer, chose maintenant assez complexe. Il croisa également le regard de Blaine, alors que Rachel allait monter sur scène pour réaliser son solo. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire et leva les deux pouces en sa direction, pour lui montrer qu'il lui faisait parfaitement confiance. Malheureusement, Kurt avait du mal à le croire, car il savait parfaitement qu'ils allaient devoir se dépasser pour avoir une chance de remonter dans le classement, et ainsi battre les Warblers. Les premières notes de la prestation de Rachel retentirent dans l'auditorium, et Kurt arrêta finalement de penser, posant son regard sur celle qu'il considérait comme une de ses meilleures amies. Elle était bluffante, réellement. Elle s'appropriait la scène sans aucune difficulté, et sa voix résonnait jusque dans les murs de la salle. Il posa un regard sur une des seules parties du public qu'il pouvait voir, et fut rassuré en voyant que les personnes présentes dans cette dernière avaient tout bonnement l'air non seulement bluffés, mais aussi touchés par la prestation de la jeune brune. La dite prestation se termina d'ailleurs bien trop vite à son goût. Le nœud présent dans son estomac réapparu tout aussi vite, alors qu'il rejoignait Rachel, voyant Mercedes s'avancer de l'autre côté de la scène. Rachel fit comme si elle les présentait alors qu'elle sortait de la scène, et les premières notes de cette musique qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur résonnèrent dans la salle, emportant une partie de Kurt avec elles. Ce fut à lui de prononcer les premières paroles.

« _Look at me,_

 _Look at me,_

 _I am changing,_

 _Trying every way I can,_

 _I am changing,_

 _I'll be better than I am,_

 _I'm trying to find a way to understand,_

 _But I need you, I need you,_

 _I need a hand. »_

Alors qu'il prononçait ces premières paroles, le nœud présent au fin fond de son estomac commença à se desserrer, devenant à chaque seconde qui passait et à chaque nouvelle note un peu moins présent en lui. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Mercedes.

« _I am changing,_

 _Seeing everything so clear. »_

Il rejoint rapidement cette dernière.

 _« I am changing,_

 _I'm gonna start right now, right here. »_

Tous les deux continuèrent longuement de chanter. Les paroles sortaient de sa bouche naturellement, comme s'il les avait toujours connues.

« _I'm hoping (Ooh) to work it out (Yeaaah)_

 _And I know that I can._

 _But I need you, I need a hand._

 _All my life I've been a fool (Yeah)_

 _Who said I could do it all alone (Ooh, oh yeah !)_

 _How many good friends have I already lost (Ooh, oh, oh)_

 _How many dark nights have I known,_

 _Walking down that wrong road,_

 _There was nothing I could find,_

 _All those years of darkness,_

 _Can make a person blind. »_

Mercedes reprit la parole seule, pour uniquement quelques mots.

 _« But now I can see. »_

Les paroles de la musique rappelèrent bien rapidement pourquoi ce choix était devenu si évident pour lui. Pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié, cette musique lui faisait penser à son coming out, coming out qui se rapprochait un peu plus chaque seconde, chaque minute. En chantant, le stress disparaissait peu à peu. Et maintenant, en plus de vouloir faire en sorte que son équipe gagne, il essayait de faire passer une sorte de message à ses amis, mais aussi à lui.

« _(I am) changing,_

 _Trying every way I can,_

 _(I am) changing »_

Le châtain reprit la parole tout seul.

« _I will be better than I am »_

Mercedes fit une sorte d'écho sur ces dernières paroles, avant qu'ils ne reprennent finalement ensemble.

« _But I need a friend,  
To help me start all over again, oh_

 _That would be just fine_

 _I know it's gonna work out this time_

 _Because this time I am,_

 _(This time) I am,_

 _I am changing._

 _I'll get my life together now,_

 _(Ooooh ! I am) changing,_

 _Yes, I know how_

 _I'm gonna start again_

 _I'm gonna leave my past behind_

 _I'll change my life_

 _I'll make a vow and nothing's gonna stop me now. »_

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient pris par la main et avaient levés leurs bras en même temps, tenant la dernière note aussi longtemps que possible. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette performance, il posa réellement son regard sur le public. Ils étaient tous debout, ou en tout cas majoritairement, en train d'applaudir. Une douce sensation se fit sentir au fond de son estomac, du plaisir et de la fierté à l'état pur. Ils finirent tous les deux par se reculer, laissant l'ensemble de leur équipe les rejoindre pour leur dernière performance de ce soir, _Man In The Mirror._ Cette dernière passa extrêmement vite. Pour le châtain, il ne s'était passé qu'une seule seconde entre le moment où les premières notes avaient résonné et où les dernières s'étaient laissées entendre dans le grand auditorium. Une nouvelle fois, le public se leva afin de les applaudir, et ce pour le plus grand bonheur du châtain. Les dés étaient maintenant jetés, et ils devraient encore attendre quelques minutes pour avoir les résultats. Ils purent voir, alors qu'ils quittaient la scène, les quatre membres du jury se lever et se diriger vers ce qui était surement la salle dans laquelle ils allaient délibérer et remplir les bulletins, qui seraient ensuite dépouillés et qui permettraient d'avoir le nom des vainqueurs. Les treize jeunes élèves se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur loge, un léger sourire étiré sur leurs lèvres. C'est seulement une fois dans la salle, et une fois que la porte fut fermée qu'ils laissèrent éclater leur joie. Le léger sourire avait laissé place à un grand sourire, et les voilà tous en train de se féliciter et de sauter dans tous les sens, heureux d'avoir réussi à faire de cet ensemble de prestation ce qu'ils voulaient.

Leur professeur les rejoint bien vite. Il rentra dans la pièce en les applaudissant, n'attendant pratiquement pas avant de prendre la parole.

« Je tiens à vous féliciter, tous autant les uns que les autres. Rachel, ton solo était une pure merveille, tu as réussi à captiver tout le public, même moi alors que je connaissais déjà cette prestation. Mercedes, Kurt, c'était génial ! C'est une musique rarement reprise par les chorales, mais franchement, on aurait qu'elle était faite pour vous deux. Mercedes, ta puissance vocale est toujours aussi forte, et sur une musique comme celle-là, c'était juste parfait. Kurt, même sans la puissance vocale de Mercedes, tu as réussi à te faire remarquer aussi, on aurait dit que tu essayais de nous dire quelque chose avec cette chanson ! »

Le cœur du châtain fit un bond dans sa poitrine. A la fois parce qu'il était heureux des remarques de leur professeur, parce que cela voulait dire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas déçu, et qu'ils avaient encore leurs chances de gagner malgré les bonnes performances des Warblers, mais aussi parce que l'idée de son coming-out lui était bien rapidement revenu en tête, il devait leur dire. Mais d'abord, il devait laisser Monsieur Schuester finir.

« Pour la prestation de groupe, vous étiez tout aussi géniaux. Vous vous êtes tous appropriés les couplets d'une manière différente. Blaine, tu étais génial, Finn, n'en parlons même pas. Mike, ton idée de chorégraphie était vraiment bonne, je ne regrette absolument pas de t'avoir laissé le choix. Tina, Quinn, vous avez déchiré. Enfin bref, tous autant les uns que les autres, vous avez été géniaux. Je ne sais pas si on gagnera, mais pour moi on est clairement des vainqueurs ce soir. »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Kurt tout comme sur celui de tous les autres élèves présents dans cette salle. Leurs regards étaient pleins de fierté, de joie, mais on pouvait aussi y déceler un petit stress, dû à l'attente des résultats qui arriveraient surement bientôt maintenant. Kurt tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur Mercedes. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers lui avant de lui faire un grand sourire, et de lever un pouce, pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils avaient géré. Les résultats arriveraient bientôt, et Kurt ne voulait qu'une chose, les entendre. Mais il savait qu'il avait encore le temps pour une dernière annonce.

« Dites, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Les regards des treize autres personnes présentes dans la salle se tournèrent vers lui, et le châtain sentit son cœur tomber au fin fond de sa poitrine, surement quelque part où il ne le retrouverait jamais. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, avant de prendre une grande inspiration, puis commença finalement à parler, sous le regard inquiet de certains de ses amis.

« Je vous mens, depuis quelques temps. A vrai dire, depuis le tout début. Je.. Je ne vais pas bien. Je me fais harceler au lycée depuis maintenant deux ans, et aucun de vous ne le sait parce que je n'ai pas voulu l'ébruiter. Enfin si, Blaine le sait, parce qu'il nous a surpris, mon tyran et moi. »

Il put voir que Finn s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, mais d'un signe de main, il lui demanda de ne rien dire.

« Ne m'interrompez pas, s'il vous plait. Ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas réellement facile à dire. Celui qui m'harcèle, c'est David Karofsky, et des fois certains de ses amis. Tout ça parce que je suis habillé de manière un peu trop poussée, ou un peu trop féminine d'après lui. Il pense que je suis gay, et je sais qu'une bonne partie de vous l'ont pensé aussi. Et je vous ai toujours dit que c'était faux, à vous tous. Mais… »

Sa voix se brisa, et il sentit son estomac se serrer au maximum, une boule au niveau de sa gorge s'était formée, à un tel point qu'il se demandait s'il serait encore capable de parler maintenant qu'il s'était arrêté.

« C'est faux. Je suis bel et bien gay. C'est pas une grande découverte, je l'ai toujours su. Mais je n'ai jamais osé le dire, parce que j'avais peur des conséquences. J'avais peur que vous me laissiez tomber, j'avais peur de me faire juger, j'avais peur de ce que pourrait me faire Karofsky. Je ne l'ai encore jamais dit à mon père, et je ne sais pas si je serai capable de le faire un jour. Mais je vous le dit à vous, parce que j'ai confiance en vous. C'est l'arrivée de Blaine, qui a un peu tout déclenché. Il est arrivé dans ce lycée homosexuel parfaitement affirmé, sans se soucier du regard des autres, et ça m'a rappelé à quel point je n'avais pas de courage, à quel point j'étais enfoncé dans un putain de placard et que je n'en sortais pas. Mais j'ai décidé de sauter le pas. Donc je vous le dit, haut et fort, je suis gay. »

Il termina son monologue le souffle coupé et les larmes au bord des yeux. Il venait de confier à treize personnes sont plus lourd secret. Et ils le regardaient tous, certains intrigués, d'autres presque étonnés. Il n'y avait qu'un regard qui changeait des autres, celui de Blaine. Il le regardait avec un regard partagé entre la fierté et la surprise, comme si d'un côté il était encore en train d'analyser la situation, mais qu'en même temps il était fier de savoir que Kurt avait sauté le pas et avait fait son coming-out auprès de sa chorale. Il y eut un long silence dans la pièce, aucun de ses amis ne faisant un seul pas, mais ce fut finalement leur professeur qui fit le premier geste. A la plus grande surprise de Kurt, ce dernier applaudit. Il fut rapidement suivi par ses amis, les uns après les autres, et il fut finalement face à treize des personnes desquelles il était le plus proche, toutes en train de l'applaudir. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais son coach prit rapidement la parole, comme s'il avait entendu sa question.

« Je suis fier de toi Kurt. Non pas que je savais que tu l'étais, pas du tout. J'avais quelques doutes, mais tu affirmais que ce n'était pas le cas, donc j'ai décidé de te croire. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour faire ce que tu viens de faire, alors bravo. Que tu sois gay, hétéro, bisexuel, ou je ne sais pas quelle autre chose, personne ne te laissera tomber. »

Les larmes déjà présentes aux coins des yeux bleus du châtain finirent par passer par dessus bord et finirent en train de couler, les unes après les autres, le long de son visage de porcelaine. Il n'eut pas réellement le temps de réfléchir à quoique ce soit que Mercedes était déjà en train de le prendre dans ses bras, rapidement suivie par Finn, Rachel et Blaine. Finalement, ce fut tout le Glee Club qui l'entraina dans une étreinte commune. Certes, il aurait pu étouffer, mais il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. La boule présente dans son estomac jusque là avait disparu, laissant place à une certaine liberté, probablement causée par son honnêteté. Il croisa le regard de Blaine, qui planta son regard dans le sien en acquiesçant doucement, comme pour lui dire qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Quelques minutes, l'étreinte commune venait de se terminer, et les larmes qui coulaient jusque là sur les joues du châtain avaient fini par arrêter de couler, et la couleur rouge présente sous ses yeux et un peu sur ses joues commençait à peu à peu disparaître. L'annonce de son homosexualité, comme il avait essayé de s'en convaincre, n'avait rien changé. Enfin si, tout le monde faisait tout son possible pour qu'il aille bien, vérifiait qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, mais c'était surement entre autre à cause de l'annonce de l'harcèlement qu'il subissait, mais aussi à cause de la forte émotion qu'il avait montré en osant enfin sortir du placard. Autant les uns que les autres, ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, car ils venaient d'être appelés sur scène pour la remise des trophées. Ils arrivèrent tous les treize sur la scène, sur l'emplacement le plus à droite. Au milieu, les Warblers, et à gauche, la chorale des oiseaux. Le présentateur arriva bien vite sur scène avec la fameuse enveloppe, celle qui contenait les résultats, mais aussi le reste de l'avenir de chaque Glee Club présents sur cette scène. Le châtain se retrouva entre Blaine et Finn, et juste derrière lui se trouvait Mercedes. La tension était palpable dans la salle.

« Rebonsoir à tous ! Nous pouvons déjà remercier tous les Glee Cub présents sur scène ce soir, car leurs performances nous ont permis de nous évader de notre quotidien ! Mais comme dans toute compétition, il faut un vainqueur, et des perdants. Voici donc les résultats. »

Le silence revint vite dans la salle. Le châtain pouvait voir le visage à moitié fermé de leur professeur, les yeux fermés de Rachel car comme à chaque fois, ça l'aidait mieux à se contrôler. Il sentit la main de Blaine au niveau de son bras, et il put voir que ce dernier était relativement stressé lorsqu'il retourna la tête vers lui. Enfin bref, tous les apprentis chanteurs des New Directions étaient à l'heure actuelle tendus et stressés.

« La troisième place revient à… L'école des Falconers ! »

Bon, au moins ils n'étaient pas à la troisième place. Il observa du coin de l'œil la dite chorale aller chercher leur trophée. Il croisa au même moment le regard d'un ou deux Warblers. Certains paraissaient aussi stressés qu'eux, sauf celui qu'il avait déjà remarqué au niveau de Blaine, le grand brun relativement fin, qui avait l'air parfaitement sur de lui.

« Je ne vais pas maintenir le stress plus longtemps. La première place, après un long débat revient.. »

Le cœur du châtain s'arrêta, et il sentit la moindre parcelle de son estomac se nouer et se serrer, un peu plus à chaque seconde. Faites que ce soit eux les gagnants, s'il vous plait.

« Aux New Directions ! »

L'information ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de finalement arriver au niveau de son cerveau. Sans même réfléchir, c'est un grand sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils se serraient tous dans leurs bras, certains en sautant dans tous les sens et en criant. Car oui, même si ce n'était que les communales, c'était un trophée de plus de gagné, donc un pas de plus qui les rapprochait assez fortement des Nationales dont ils avaient toujours rêvé. Ils durent arrêter de sauter dans tous les sens pour récupérer leur trophée, juste après que les Warblers aient récupéré le leur. Ces derniers avaient l'air déçus, assez fortement d'ailleurs.

Ils finirent par quitter la scène, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires dans lesquels ils recommencèrent à essayer de montrer au maximum leur joie qui était assez forte, avouons le. Ils finirent par tous sortir une fois changés, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'ils croisèrent une nouvelle fois les Warblers qui eux, étaient encore dans leur tenue de scène, leurs habituels chemises, cravates, vestes et ainsi de suite. En tournant le regard vers Blaine, le châtain put rapidement voir que comparé aux autres membres du Glee Club, ce dernier regardait ses anciens co-équipiers avec quelques remords présents dans le regard. Les mots sortirent d'entre ses lèvres sans qu'il ne réfléchisse réellement.

« Vas les voir. »

 **-POV Blaine-**

« Vas les voir. »

Voilà les mots qu'entendit le brun, et il ne mis pas beaucoup de temps avant de voir que c'était Kurt qui les lui avait dit. Surement avait-il remarqué le fait qu'il les regardait avec tristesse, car même s'il était plus qu'heureux d'être gagnant de cette compétition, savoir que celle ci s'arrêtait pour ses amis lui faisait de la peine. Il remercia Kurt du regard et avec un petit sourire, et se dirigea vers son ancienne chorale. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, à vrai dire.

« Vos performances étaient géniales, vraiment.

-Les vôtres aussi, vous avez l'air vraiment bourrés de talent. _(C'était Wes qui avait répondu en premier au brun)_

-Vous.. Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?

-Et bien, comme tu le sais on ne s'arrêtera pas de chanter pour autant, mais on ira surement faire quelques petits concerts dans des maisons de retraite ou à des fêtes d'anniversaire, un peu comme d'autres fois où on avait pas atteint les nationales. »

Le bouclé acquiesça doucement, rassuré de savoir qu'ils avaient déjà envisagé un plain B. Il posa un regard sur Wes, lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait désolé, ou simplement rassuré.

« Tu te fous de moi Wes ? On méritait de gagner cette compétition et tu le sais autant que moi. »

Le brun n'eut même pas besoin de relever le regard pour savoir que c'était Sebastian qui avait pris la parole cette fois-ci. Son arrogance n'avait pas disparu avec la défaite tiens.

« Seb', arrêtes ça. Ils ont gagné, tant mieux pour eux, tu sais autant que moi qu'ils ont vraiment bien chanté et qu'ils ont été géniaux.

-Tu sais autant que moi ce que j'en pense. Ils essayent de faire passer des petits sentiments niais comme jamais par dessus un réel talent. »

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux face aux paroles du nouveau soliste des Warblers. Essayer de faire passer des sentiments à la place d'un réel talent ?

« Sebastian, on ne peut pas faire passer de sentiments si on est pas un minimum doué, alors cordialement, la ferme.

-Et bah alors Blaine, t'essayes de défendre ton petit Glee Club ? C'est mignon. Tu sais, je suis pas sûr que ce soit comme ça que tu pourras obtenir plus de solos. Tu supportes le fait de n'avoir eu qu'un couplet ? Franchement ça doit te changer.

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je m'en fous. Okay, je n'ai pas eu de solos, c'est censé être affreux ? Je suis rentré dans la chorale y a environ trois semaines, ils seraient fous de me donner un solo ! Et clairement, je n'aurais surement pas fait mieux que Rachel, Mercedes, ou Kurt.

-Où est passée ton ambition ? Tu penses que c'est en restant sur le derrière de la scène que tu te feras remarquer ?

-Je te rappelle qu'il a fallu que je quitte la Dalton Academy pour avoir le droit de gagner ta place sur le devant de la scène. Et je ne suis pas sûr que si les sélectionneurs entendent tes discours, ils te choisiront parmi d'autres pour intégrer je ne sais quelle école ou comédie-musicale.

-Faut avoir la niaque, dans ce genre de discipline, sinon tu te fais marcher sur les pieds. »

Le brun arqua les sourcils, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il se contenta d'abord de fixer son adversaire d'un soir dans les yeux avant de reprendre la parole.

« Donc j'ai le choix entre être comme toi et avoir une chance de réussir dans la vie, ou être moi-même et apparemment rater ? Mon choix est largement fait Sdebastian, saches le.

-Tu finiras par t'en mordre les doigts, et ça fera assez plaisir à regarder. Je ne serai pas là pour te réceptionner, cette fois.

-Tu n'as jamais été là pour le faire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en tiens absolument pas rigueur, tu sais que tu n'es pas très important pour moi. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces dernières paroles qu'il entendit le brun présent en face de lui grogner et se retourner vers les membres des Warblers. Ces derniers fixaient les deux jeunes hommes du regard, un air relativement étonné inscrit sur leur visage, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, d'ailleurs. Le bouclé leur lança un regard désolé avant de retourner vers ses amis, qui le fixaient d'un regard assez étonné. A peine avait-il rejoint le reste de la chorale que Santana avait déjà commencé à parler.

« Et bien Hobbit, je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi. Ca vient d'où ? Et c'est qui ce mec, d'ailleurs ?

-Santana, tu viens de découvrir Sebastian Smythe. Il est arrivé à la Dalton Academy à peu près un an après moi. J'avais déjà ma place de soliste dans la chorale. Connaissant mon homosexualité affirmée, il a d'abord essayé de sortir avec moi, et j'ai refusé, car ça ne m'intéressait absolument pas à ce moment là d'avoir un petit-ami, et parce que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur lui. Visiblement, je ne me suis pas trompé.

-J'aurais pas refusé à ta place, il est relativement sexy. »

Le bouclé leva les yeux au ciel, malgré la présence d'un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais, mais apprends à le connaître, il est insupportable.

-Non merci, ça ira. »

Le bouclé haussa les épaules tout en la regardant d'un air entendu, et fortement amusé avant de reprendre la parole.

« Donc en tout cas, je n'ai pas répondu à ses avances pendant relativement longtemps, à vrai jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse tomber. Mais il ne supportait pas que j'ai le rôle de soliste chez les Warblers donc il faisait tout son possible pour se faire remarquer pendant les répétitions, mais aussi pour m'agacer un maximum pour que je fasse quelque chose qui pourrait me faire perdre ma place. Par chance, il n'a jamais réussi. Par contre, certains élèves ont cru que c'était une sorte de jeu et nous ont proposé de faire un duo ensemble, autant vous dire qu'ils se sont relativement vite rendus compte qu'ils s'étaient trompés. »

Il se rappelait parfaitement cette fois où l'idée que Sebastian et lui fassent un duo avait été abordée. C'était lors d'une réunion avant les régionales l'année précédente, et ils cherchaient des idées. Celle-ci avait été proposée et d'abord relativement acceptée, mais finalement abandonnée en même pas une semaine, car ils s'étaient bien vite rendus compte qu'il n'y avait pas de réelle entente entre les deux potentiels membres du fameux duo.

« Donc si je comprends bien, il voulait ta place de soliste, et apparemment il te voulait toi aussi. Pourquoi il continue de t'emmerder maintenant qu'il a eu sa place ? Puis la Dalton Academy ne manque apparemment pas de garçons du tout, donc il devrait tourner la page. »

Le bouclé tourna la tête vers celui qui avait pris la parole. Il s'agissait de Kurt.

« Oh, il a tourné la page depuis bien longtemps, rassures toi. Je pense qu'il n'a juste pas supporté l'idée que nous ayons gagné les communales et qu'on ait donc notre place aux Régionales alors qu'eux ne l'ont pas. Ca me fait chier pour eux d'un côté, mais si c'est pour l'entendre lui, je préfère encore qu'ils ne participent pas. »

Le petit groupe de treize personnes continua longuement de parler, d'abord de Sebastian, ensuite des Warblers, et finalement des Régionales qui arriveraient « bientôt », ou en tout cas quelques temps après les vacances. Ils se laissèrent finalement tous au niveau de leurs voitures respectives et finirent par rejoindre leurs logements respectifs. Le bouclé arriva bien rapidement devant sa porte d'entrée. Il accrocha son vélo avant de rentrer dans le hall. Ce dernier était vide, tout comme le reste de la maison. Vu l'heure, il n'était pas étonnant que ses parents soient déjà couchés, ce qui en soit l'arrangeait fortement, comme ça il n'aurait pas à supporter les remarques désagréables de son père alors que sa soirée avait été si bonne, accompagnée et conclue par une belle victoire. Une fois dans son lit, il laissa ses pensées voguer, et ces dernières retournèrent bien rapidement vers les communales. Les chansons qu'ils avaient chanté, leur victoire, son altercation avec Sebastian, mais aussi ses retrouvailles avec les Warblers. Mais un événement en particulier ressortait.

Le coming-out de Kurt. Le brun avait encore du mal à croire qu'il n'ai rien pu voir de l'homosexualité de son ami alors qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient relativement proche. D'un autre côté, il comprenait mieux ce qu'il ressentait lorsque Kurt chantait, ce côté honnête et sans prise de tête, c'est qu'il se sentait réellement lui même quand il chantait, il ne cachait rien et cela ne se remarquait pas réellement. Mais si le brun était encore plus touché, c'est bien parce que le châtain avait entre autre dit que c'était l'arrivée de Blaine qui l'avait convaincu. Il ne pensait absolument pas avoir un « pouvoir » de ce genre-là sur les gens, et encore moins sur des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. D'un autre côté, il imaginait parfaitement ce que cela avait dû être pour lui, de supporter l'arrivée d'un homosexuel parfaitement affirmé alors que l'on ose pas sortir du placard. Il connaissait aussi parfaitement les problèmes qu'un coming-out peuvent apporter, et surtout les angoisses que cela apporte. On a le sentiment que tout le monde va nous tourner le dos, et que l'on ne pourra jamais bien vivre avec soi-même. Il faut en général pas mal de temps avant de se prouver que l'on peut le faire, et avant de faire son réel coming-out. Toutes ces étapes, c'était celles que le châtain passait depuis quelques semaines, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, avant qu'il ne lâche finalement la nouvelle d'un coup : il est homosexuel.

Evidemment, le bouclé était heureux de savoir que Kurt entrait sur la voix de l'auto-acceptation, ou en tout cas sur la voie qui lui permettrait de plus facilement vivre avec lui même, dans le sens où il serait déjà honnête avec ses proches, même si évidemment dans tous les cas, il ne l'avait apparemment pas encore dit à sa famille. Le bouclé se saisit de son téléphone, avant d'ouvrir sa boîte de messages. Il appuya rapidement sur la touche Rédiger, avant de commencer à justement rédiger un message à l'adresse du fameux Kurt Hummel.

 **De :** Blaine.  
 **A :** Kurt.  
 _Hey Kurt !_

 _Déjà avant toute chose, bravo pour ton duo, tu as géré, comme je te l'avais dit ) Non plus sérieusement, il était vraiment touchant, et je ne suis visiblement pas le seul à avoir pensé cela, tu méritais parfaitement ta place sur scène et tu l'as montré à tout le monde ce soir._

 _Aussi, j'imagine que tu t'en doutes, je t'envoie aussi ce message par rapport à ce que tu nous as annoncé plus tôt dans la soirée. Je dois d'abord dire que je ne m'y attendais pas réellement. Comme je te l'avais dit, je sentais une différence entre le Kurt qui chantait et celui que je voyais le reste du temps, mais ça restait relativement inexplicable, maintenant je comprends mieux. Aussi, je suis fier de toi, vraiment. Avoir fait le pas de le dire à tes amis est déjà un grand pas, et sans vouloir parler au nom de tout le monde, il semble assez évident que l'on ne te laissera pas tomber. Tu es quelqu'un de génial. Qui tu aimes ou affectionne ne changera jamais cela, saches le._

 _J'imagine que tu finiras aussi par le dire à ton père et à ta belle-mère. Je ne te dis pas le faire dans les jours qui viennent, je t'imagine déjà en train de te crisper en tenant ton téléphone. Non non, c'est justement pour te dire de prendre ton temps. C'est idiot, mais apparemment suivant comment on se sent quand on l'annonce, notre famille le prend plus ou moins bien. Ca n'a pas réellement été vérifié pour moi, mais peu importe. N'aies pas honte de qui tu es, car tu es génial, réellement. Pour l'instant, au lycée tu nous auras nous, et chez toi tu auras Finn, ce qui est déjà énorme. Donc ne te sens pas obligé de brûler les étapes si tu ne te sens pas prêt._

 _En tout cas, si tu as besoin de conseils ou quoique ce soit, je suis là pour toi Kurt, vraiment. Encore une fois, je suis fier de toi, et aussi heureux de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce grand lycée à aimer les personnes du même sexe que le mien._

 _Passes une bonne nuit Kurt._

 _-B._

Le bouclé relu une dernière fois son message avant de l'envoyer. Sans attendre de réponse, il mit son téléphone sur mode avion et finit par éteindre ses lumières, tombant presque directement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce qui est du chapitre 9.**

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des petites reviews ou autre pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, mais aussi pour me dire ce que vous imaginez pour la suite, pour voir si je suis quelqu'un d'affreusement prévisible ;)

Pour le chapitre 10, je préfère cette fois prévoir large le temps de prendre mon rythme dans cette nouvelle vie, je pense donc que vous l'aurez d'ici le 10 Septembre ou quelque dans les environs. Donc d'ici une dizaine de jours. Je pense et j'espère pouvoir tenir cette deadline, sinon promis, vous pourrez me taper sur les doigts.

Bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, et je suis déjà assez pressée de publier le prochain.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Oh mon dieu.**

Je ne peux même pas dire que je suis désolée pour le retard, parce que ce ne sera jamais suffisant. Mon année Erasmus à Bristol a été bien plus chargée que prévu, donc j'ai eu très peu de temps pour moi, et l'inspiration m'avait complètement quittée. Mais me voilà à quelques jours de mon retour, inspirée comme jamais, et prête à reprendre une écriture spontanée et constante de cette fiction que je considère comme mon bébé, un peu. J'espère encore avoir quelques personnes prêtes à lire la fiction malgré le temps qui est passé depuis le chapiter 9. Si oui, merci beaucoup pour votre patience et votre intérêt !

 **Non French Gurl :** Un poco, i'm way better in English, do you know how to speak English ?

 **Alex :** Visiblement, elle est pour maintenant, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira malgré tout.

Je n'ai jamais traduit de fictions pour être parfaitement honnête, mais pourquoi pas, je vais aller voir la taille et tout, et je verrais si je le fais, et surtout quand :)

 **Sur ce, place au 10** **ème** **chapitre de cette fiction !**

Disclaimer : Klaine, les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont l'entière propriété de RIB.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 **-PDV Kurt-**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les communales étaient passées et que son équipe et lui les avaient remportées. Mais cela faisait aussi maintenant une semaine que le châtain avait osé faire son coming-out auprès de ses amis et de son beau-frère, et il ne le regrettait absolument pas. Il n'avait pas encore été confronté aux conséquences que cela allait avoir sur le reste de sa scolarité, mais dans tous les cas il connaissait déjà l'harcèlement, et maintenant que ses amis étaient au courant, une partie de lui savait qu'il serait relativement en sécurité, car cette fois il serait d'autant plus entouré, ils le lui avaient bien dit. D'ailleurs, même si une partie de lui s'était douté de leur réaction, jamais il ne se serait attendu à autant de soutien et de compréhension de la part de ses amis, et il fallait avouer que cela lui faisait plus que chaud au cœur.

Malgré tout, il n'avait pas encore fait son coming-out chez lui, auprès de Carole et de son père. Certes, Finn était au courant, mais le jeune châtain n'était pas encore prêt à faire part de son homosexualité aux deux personnes qui étaient à la tête de leur foyer. Il savait qu'il le ferait prochainement, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il ne pouvait pas demander à Finn de garder le secret éternellement, mais il fallait qu'il se sente prêt, et ce n'était pas réellement le cas pour l'instant. Un des bons côtés de son coming-out, c'est qu'en plus de s'être beaucoup rapproché du Glee Club en général, il s'était d'autant plus rapproché de Blaine. En effet, ce dernier savait parfaitement ce que faire son coming out signifiait, et depuis le soir des communales, il n'avait jamais réellement arrêté de lui montrer son soutien. Mais Blaine était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'osait pas faire son coming-out chez lui. Parce que malgré que ce dernier lui ai dit que tout se passerait bien, Kurt savait parfaitement que la situation chez le bouclé était plus que tendue, et c'était une des preuves que des parents ne peuvent pas toujours tout accepter de la part de leur fils, ou de leur enfant en général.

Ce jour là, il devait d'ailleurs retrouver Blaine en ville. On était quelques jours après Noël, et les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le début des vacances, les festivités leur prenant pas mal de temps. Il n'y avait en fait que Rachel que le châtain avait revu, parce qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec son petit ami, Finn. Mais ils allaient bientôt tous se revoir, car ils avaient prévu de passer le réveillon du Nouvel An ensemble, réveillon qui aurait lieu dans maintenant deux jours. Comme l'année précédente, ce dernier se passerait chez Rachel, au sous-sol, ses deux pères lui laissant la maison comme chaque année depuis quelques temps.

Kurt venait enfin de finir de se préparer et portait une chemise rouge à motifs blancs, un slim noir, et des chaussures de la même couleur. Il portait également un pull blanc et son manteau habituel, sachant parfaitement qu'entre le vent, la neige, et son côté frileux, il aurait froid. Le bouclé et lui avaient prévu de se retrouver au café dans le centre-ville, pour profiter d'une boisson chaude avant d'aller faire un tour en ville. Il gara assez vite sa voiture dans le parking désert du supermarché le plus proche, et finit son trajet à pied. En arrivant au café, il reconnut assez vite le vélo de Blaine, accroché à un lampadaire pour le moment éteint. Il poussa la porte d'entrée, et ne reconnut que facilement la tignasse bouclée du brun, dans laquelle on pouvait d'ailleurs voir quelques flocons de neige s'entremêler. En rejoignant ce dernier, il fut relativement surpris car au lieu de le saluer d'un signe de la main comme ils le faisaient généralement, Blaine le prit directement dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien ? (Blaine avait lancé la conversation bien rapidement, c'était pas nécessairement à son habitude, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille du châtain)

\- Hum oui, je vais plutôt bien. Comment se passent les vacances chez toi ? »

Il avait apparemment mis le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas, car il pu voir son meilleur ami baissait le regard l'espace de quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole, sa voix ne portant absolument plus l'entrain qu'il avait toujours connu.

« Disons que j'ai passé le pire Noël de ma vie. Tu sais que ma mère m'avait dit qu'elle acceptait mon homosexualité, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire changer mon père d'avis ? (Kurt acquiesça sans couper son ami) Et bien apparemment, elle n'a vraiment pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis, ne serait-ce que d'un peu. Comme je me doutais, il ne m'a fait aucun cadeau, mais quand il a vu que ma mère m'avait offert une montre « de luxe », il n'a pas pu se retenir et m'a lancé ses remarques habituelles, comme quoi je n'allais m'en servir que pour éviter d'être en retard à mes rendez-vous galants avec d'autres tapettes de mon genre et.. Ma mère a essayé de le calmer, sauf qu'il l'a mal pris, et… »

Le brun ne dit plus rien, car il avait rebaissé la tête et Kurt était à peu près sûr d'avoir entendu la voix du brun se briser avant qu'il n'arrête de parler.

« Blaine ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais hein ? Si tu préfères, on peut toujours aller passer notre commande avant que tu finisses de raconter ou..

\- Il l'a frappée Kurt. Il a frappé ma mère parce qu'elle a eu le malheur d'essayer de me défendre, de le faire se calmer, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'esclandre le jour de Noël. Sauf que j'ai voulu m'interposer, et.. Disons que j'ai été amoché. »

Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux, ne pensant absolument pas au fait que son regard choqué puisse encore plus blesser son ami qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il mit plusieurs secondes, très longues secondes, avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Blaine. Tu.. Tu ne peux pas rester chez toi, tu en es conscient ? Viens dormir chez Finn et moi pour quelques jours, ou ailleurs si tu préfères, on trouvera une solution je te promets.

-Kurt, je ne peux pas laisser ma mère seule avec lui, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne sais pas si c'était la première fois qu'il la frappait, ou si c'était juste la première fois qu'il le faisait devant moi, mais je ne peux pas oublier le regard de ma mère quand c'est arrivé. Et encore moins celui de mon père quand j'ai essayé de m'interposer. Il me déteste Kurt, mon père me déteste, parce que j'ai eu le malheur de naître différent, et de ne pas rentrer dans son moule de fils de PDG. Je.. »

Blaine ne dit plus rien, et se contenta de regarder ses mains alors qu'il tapait contre la table. Le châtain se sentait complètement impuissant, tout d'un coup. Il ne pouvait absolument pas laisser le bouclé dans cette situation. Il ne le dirait évidemment pas au premier concerné, mais si son père avait osé les frapper, il n'hésiterait surement pas à le refaire.

« Blaine, je… »

Ce fut cette fois à son tour de baisser la tête, avant de finalement relever la tête vers Blaine, et de reprendre la parole.

« Je vais aller commander nos boissons d'accord ? Je reviens. »

A peine avait-il vu le brun hocher la tête qu'il s'était déjà dirigé vers le comptoir. Il n'avait pas réellement pris la fuite, il avait juste comme une impression qu'il allait exploser s'il ne se vidait pas la tête ne serait-ce que l'espace de quelques secondes.

 **\- POV Blaine -**

Le brun releva la tête et pu voir celui qu'il considérait comme un de ses meilleurs amis se diriger vers le comptoir. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il avait choqué le jeune châtain, surtout sachant que ce dernier ferait son coming-out auprès de son père et de sa belle-mère un jour ou l'autre, surement un jour assez proche d'ailleurs. A vrai dire, il avait d'abord prévu de ne rien lui dire, ne voulant pas inquiéter son ami. Sauf qu'il lui avait demandé comment se passaient les vacances, et ça avait été le souvenir de trop pour le bouclé. En soit, il n'avait pas eu une grande volonté, donc il avait fini par vite en parler, mais cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il restait enfermé chez lui, et il n'avait même osé envoyer un message à Wes, son meilleur ami, qui aurait pourtant pu l'aider. Alors oui, après quatre jours, sa volonté et sa force d'esprit n'étaient surement pas aussi fortes qu'avant. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'influencerait pas les choix de son ami. Après tout, si ce dernier devait prendre une décision quant à son coming-out, il devrait la prendre seul, en écoutant son instinct, et pas le fait que les choses se passent assez mal chez un de ses amis. Et il ferait bien en sorte de lui rappeler une fois qu'il serait de retour à leur table, car il ne voulait vraiment pas que Kurt se renferme d'autant plus dans ce fichu placard qu'est l'homosexualité cachée par peur. Enfin par peur, ce serait assez normal évidemment, mais Blaine ne voulait pas être celui qui causerait cette fameuse peur.

Ce dernier revint d'ailleurs assez vite à la table, disant assez rapidement qu'un des serveurs arriverait avec leur commande quand elle serait prête. Blaine acquiesça doucement, avant de directement relancer leur conversation.

« Kurt, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, d'accord ? Tu as assez à faire de ton côté, on est d'accord là-dessus ? Je m'en sortirai, mon père ne continuera pas ça éternellement. Puis je finirais bien par partir à la fac, et donc je quitterai mes parents à ce moment là. Mais ça ira, d'accord ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Tu viens de m'annoncer que ton père t'avait battu Blaine, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas juste écouter et dire d'accord, c'est grave ce qui s'est passé à Noël, et je suis sûr que tu en es parfaitement conscient. S'il te plait, laisses moi t'aider.

\- Je ne veux pas partir de chez moi. Enfin si, mais je ne veux pas laisser ma mère seule. Disons que si ça recommence, on essaiera de trouver une solution et peut-être que je quitterais le domicile familial pour vivre ailleurs, mais pas tout de suite, d'accord ? »

Il put voir le regard déçu de Kurt, mélangé avec quelques nuances d'inquiétude. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, il serait très probablement le premier à s'inquiéter si un de ses amis arrivait et lui annonçait que son père l'avait frappé pour une raison comme celle-ci. Mais le châtain se contenta d'acquiescer aux paroles de son ami, acceptant malgré tout son choix. Un silence des plus lourds régnait autour de leur table depuis maintenant quelques longues et lourdes minutes, avant que Blaine ne décide de le briser, ne supportant pas cette tension autour de la table.

« Et toi du coup, où est-ce que tu en es ? »

Il put d'abord voir le regard confus du principal intéressé, avant que ce dernier ne réponde à sa question, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains sur la surface de la table.

« Je.. Je ne suis pas prêt. Sauf que j'ai l'impression que je ne le serai jamais. Je ne veux pas demander à Finn de garder un secret de ce genre alors qu'il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, mais je ne suis pas non plus prêt à dire à mon père ce qui se passe. Je ne m'inquiète pas spécialement de la réaction de Carole, mais celle de mon père ? C'est le seul lien de sang qu'il me reste depuis le décès de ma mère quand j'étais encore enfant, je ne veux pas qu'il me tourne le dos parce que je ne suis pas dans la norme.

-Kurt.. (Blaine essaya de capter le regard de son ami le temps de prononcer ces simples mots) Je ne connais pas ton père, mais vu comment Finn et toi en parlaient, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il soit du genre à te tourner le dos pour une raison comme celle-ci. En général, il y a des signes précurseurs. Mon père a toujours été homophobe par exemple, donc sa réaction face à mon coming-out n'était pas si surprenante. Est-ce que ton père tient des propos particuliers face aux gens comme nous ?

\- Je.. Je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas un sujet qui est très facilement venu dans les discussions, en grande partie parce que j'essayais d'éviter ça le plus possible, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas le lien avec moi. »

Kurt était complètement bloqué, n'importe qui serait capable de le voir, sauf que Blaine n'avait aucune idée de comment faire pour que les choses se passent mieux pour le châtain et qu'il puisse prendre la décision d'annoncer son orientation sexuelle auprès de sa famille.

« Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'ils le savaient peut-être déjà ? J'avais lu beaucoup de brochures, et apparemment il arrive que les parents se doutent déjà de la sexualité de leur enfant avant qu'il ne leur annonce. Je ne dis pas que ça faciliterait les choses, mais au moins ça prouverait déjà qu'il n'est pas contre l'idée que tu le sois.

\- Je ne sais pas Blaine, honnêtement je n'en ai aucune idée. D'un côté, je voudrais juste leur dire pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec toutes ces annonces et cette peur, mais d'un autre côté je ne sais absolument pas comment je pourrais leur dire, et je ne veux pas voir ses agissements avec moi changer, tu comprends ?

\- Je ne peux que comprendre. Je ne peux ni te pousser à leur annoncer, ni te pousser à ne rien leur dire. Je ne les connais pas, donc ce serait assez idiot de ma part de te dire que je suis certain que tout se passera bien. Saches juste que quand tu le feras, peu importe comment les choses se passent, tu te sentiras libéré, crois moi. »

Le brun croisa le regard de son ami, qui acquiesça doucement. La possible prise de parole de son interlocuteur fut coupée par l'arrivée du serveur avec leur commande : un mocha pour Kurt, et un capuccino pour lui. Il remercia le serveur avant que ce dernier ne retourne vers le comptoir, et il retourna directement la tête vers Kurt pour se tourner vers un sujet de discussion qui serait plus facile à supporter pour ce dernier.

« Merci pour le café. Allez, parlons de choses sérieuses. La fête de Rachel pour le nouvel an, tu te sens prêt ?

\- Je suis assez pressé d'y être justement. Surtout qu'elle est très souvent chez moi en ce moment, et crois moi elle ne parle que de ça. Non pas que ça me dérange, tu sais autant que moi à quel point j'aime aider à organiser des soirées en tout genre. »

Le brun ne put retenir un petit rire, car en effet, il ne savait que trop bien à quel point le châtain aimait aider à organiser des soirées et événements en tout genre, il avait bien eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte depuis sa rencontre avec ce dernier. La prochaine question de ce dernier ne le surpris d'ailleurs absolument pas.

« Tu sais ce que tu vas porter d'ailleurs ? Rachel veut à tout prix qu'on soit tous sur notre 31, donc si tu as des chemises et des vestes à mettre qui puisse convenir à ses critères, c'est le moment pour les sortir de ton placard justement !

\- Je devrai avoir ça, rassures toi. Et toi du coup, j'imagine que toute ta tenue est déjà prête ?

\- Evidemment. Faut juste que je m'achète une cravate, toutes celles que j'ai sont excentriques, et je voudrai faire dans le simple pour une fois. Si ça ne dérange pas de m'y accompagner cet après-midi d'ailleurs, je comptais faire d'une pierre deux coups. »

Le brun acquiesça directement. Ils restèrent au café une bonne demi-heure de plus, le temps de boire leur boisson, et surtout de profiter de la chaleur du bâtiment avant de retourner à l'extérieur où la neige tombait de plus belle, et où les températures n'avaient surement pas augmenté.

 **\- POV Kurt -**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'ils avaient fini leur café et qu'ils continuaient de parler de sujets en tout genre, trouvant également n'importe quel prétexte pour rester à l'intérieur et profiter de cette chaleur si agréable et pourtant passagère. Mais en voyant le temps passer, ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devraient se dépêcher d'aller faire les boutiques avant que ces dernières ne ferment. Ils jetèrent leurs gobelets avant de finalement se diriger vers la sortie, remettant leurs écharpes respectives ainsi que le reste de leur attirail, à peine suffisant pour les protéger du froid présent à l'extérieur. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers la première boutique vendant des cravates, appréciant plus que fortement la chaleur ambiante présente dans cette dernière.

« Alors, de quelque couleur tu la veux, ta cravate ? »

C'est Blaine qui avait pris la parole, alors que le regard de Kurt s'était déjà dirigé vers le comptoir sur lequel étaient exposé un grand nombre de cravates de tous les styles possibles. Certaines étaient excentriques, comme à peu près toutes celles déjà présentes dans son placard, et d'autres étaient beaucoup plus sobres. Il savait déjà que Rachel préfèrerait qu'il vienne dans une tenue pas trop excentrique, donc il préféra se concentrer sur celles qui correspondaient à ce critère, peu importe à quel point certaines des autres pouvaient le tenter.

« Rouge ou argentée, les deux correspondraient assez bien avec le reste de ma tenue. »

A peine avait-il pris la parole que Blaine s'était déjà emparé d'une cravate argentée, et qu'il l'avait enroulée autour du coup du châtain, ne faisant pas de réel nœud, vu le nombre d'épaisseurs que portait le châtain à l'heure actuelle. Le cœur du châtain manqua un battement, mais il le mis directement sur le dos de la surprise, surtout que depuis les attaques successives de Karofsky, il avait toujours un peu de mal avec les contacts physiques inattendus. Il croisa le regard du brun qui lui fit signe de voir dans le miroir si cela lui convenait. Alors qu'il tripotait « nerveusement » la cravate déjà présente autour de son cou, le brun était revenue avec une deuxième cravate, cette fois rouge. Une fois que les deux furent présentées l'une à côté de l'autre, le châtain eu la réelle occasion de réfléchir sur laquelle irait le mieux avec sa tenue. L'argentée pourrait rajouter du « brillant » à sa tenue et rajouter un petit peps recherché par le châtain. Mais la rouge pourrait apporter de la couleur, donc faire un choix serait assez dur. Il finit par se tourner vers le brun.

« Dans une tenue, tu aurais tendance à préférer rajouter un peu de couleur, ou plus du brillant pour rajouter du peps ? »

Il sentit le regard du brun se poser sur les deux cravates enroulées au tour de son cou, prenant quelques secondes pour prendre une décision.

« En général je préfère la couleur, comme tu l'as surement remarqué. Mais dans ce cas là, comme c'est une soirée pour le nouvel an, je partirai plus sur un peu de brillant, comme c'est une assez grande festivité.

\- Alors dans ce cas, je prends l'argenté. »

Le châtain lui sourit rapidement avant de retirer les deux cravates, enroulant la rouge avant de la remettre à sa place. Il garda la rouge en main avant de se diriger vers la caisse et payer. Ils passèrent un peu de temps à déambuler dans les rues de la ville, flânant un peu en trainant les pieds dans la neige, avant de finalement décider de chacun rentrer chez soi, car il était déjà assez tard et ils avaient pas mal de choses à faire. Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Kurt interpella une nouvelle fois le brun.

« Blaine ! Bon courage pour ce soir, avec ton père. Si jamais ça se passe mal, comme je te l'ai dit, ma porte est grande ouverte, je suis certain que Finn et mes parents n'auront rien contre. »

Il aurait bien ajouté que son père et sa belle-mère ne laisseraient jamais quelqu'un se faire battre par son père pour des raisons aussi idiotes, mais il n'était pas certain que le brun soit prêt à entendre le terme « se faire battre », parce qu'après tout, il pourrait avoir raison, cela ne pourrait être qu'un événement isolé. Mais le châtain avait étrangement beaucoup de mal à y croire, peu importe à quel point le brun essayant de l'en convaincre, et surement de s'en convaincre lui même. A peine avait-il eu le temps de finir sa phrase que le brun l'avait pris dans ses bras.

« Merci beaucoup Kurt. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je m'en sortirai. Je ne pense pas qu'il recommencera de si tôt, je pense même qu'il ne recommencera pas tout court. Mais je prends ta proposition en compte, saches le. On se revoit dans quelques jours, de toute manière. »

Le châtain lui rendit son étreinte avant de s'éloigner et de lui faire en sourire. Ils finirent par réellement se séparer et se diriger chacun vers leur habitation respective.

 **\- POV Blaine -**

Blaine arriva bien rapidement chez lui, et passa tout aussi vite sa porte d'entrée, et fut rassuré d'entendre du silence, signifiant que soit son père n'était pas encore rentré, soit il était occupé à travailler dans son bureau personnel. Il essuya ses pieds contre le paillasson avant de monter rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre, posant rapidement ses affaires sur le sol, près de son lit. Il s'assit rapidement au niveau de son bureau, mais fut interrompu par quelques coups successifs donnés sur sa porte. Il ne fut pas réellement surpris de voir sa mère derrière la porte. Elle le regarda avec un sourire rassuré, surement du au fait qu'on ne voyait aucune blessure apparente, comparé à quelques jours plus tôt.

« Blaine. Tu vas bien ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Blaine ne put retenir un sourire. En effet, même si son père le détestait et lui en voulait énormément, au moins il savait qu'il avait sa mère et qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Et pour lui, ça valait déjà tout l'or du monde. Il reprit rapidement la parole, adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à sa mère.

« Ca s'est bien passé oui. Je suis allé boire un café avec Kurt, puis on est allés chercher quelques affaires pour la soirée qu'a organisé Rachel pour le nouvel an. Je n'ai rien acheté, mais il avait besoin d'une cravate et d'un avis, donc je l'ai accompagné et aidé à choisir. »

Il put voir que sa mère était pleinement rassurée que Blaine continue de sortir et d'avoir des relations sociales, prouvant ainsi qu'il ne voulait pas se laisser descendre plus bas que terre par son père, même si intérieurement, cela restait très compliqué à subir pour lui. La période adolescente n'est jamais agréable, mais encore moins dans ce cas là. Sa mère lui raconta sa journée, comment ses collègues se préparaient pour les festivités à venir et le fait qu'elle risquait potentiellement avoir une augmentation de la part de son patron pour le travail qu'elle avait fourni jusque là. Ils continuèrent de parler pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, avant qu'elle ne lui dise qu'elle devait y aller, devant accompagner une de ses collègues à une sorte de gala de charité, s'il avait bien compris. Elle lui dit aussi que son père ne rentrerait surement pas tout de suite, et qu'elle lui avait laissé des restes de la veille dans le frigo. Il la remercia avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, et de retourner dans les devoirs qu'il préférait avancer.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, son estomac ne cessait de lui faire remarquer qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter de travail et d'aller manger. Il descendit tranquillement, détendu d'être seul chez lui, avant d'attraper un Tupperware assez fortement rempli par sa mère, et de le mettre au micro-onde. Il se mit à table et commença à manger doucement, juste après avoir mis de la musique sur son téléphone. C'est alors qu'il s'apprêtait à finir son repas que son père arriva au domicile familial, bien plus tôt que sa mère pensait. C'était la première fois qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec son père depuis l'incident des périodes de Noël. Il ne dit rien et continua de manger, raclant bien les bords de son assiette, ne voulant absolument pas se concentrer sur la présence de son père dans la maison. Il n'eut malheureusement pas longtemps le choix car ce dernier était rentré dans la cuisine.

« Salut, Blaine. Comment était ta journée ? »

Son ton était à la fois neutre et sec, comme s'il attendait de savoir ce qu'avait fait Blaine de sa journée avant de décider comment se comporter avec celui qui était pourtant son fils.

« J'ai un peu trainé avec des amis, on est allés faire quelques achats pour la soirée qu'organise Rachel pour le nouvel an, histoire d'être prêts, comme c'est dans quelques jours. »

Il préférait uniquement parler d'amis sans aucune précision, car il savait que son père n'apprécierait pas le fait qu'il ai trainé avec seulement un garçon, même s'il n'y avait strictement rien entre Kurt et lui, et qu'évidemment, son père n'était pas au courant de la sexualité du châtain.

« Oh. Tant mieux. Qui était là ? »

Merde. Est-ce que ça valait le coup de mentir, alors que dans tous les cas un jour ou l'autre son père apprendrait qu'il trainait souvent avec ce dernier, même si ce n'était qu'un ami ? Il savait parfaitement que la réponse était non, c'est donc avec la gorge serrée et l'estomac noué qu'il reprit la parole.

« Kurt. Il avait besoin d'aide pour aller chercher quelques affaires pour la soirée, je l'ai aidé. »

Il pu voir la mâchoire du chef de famille se serrait à l'entente du nom du garçon, et c'est avec une voix tranchante qu'il reprit la parole.

« Et il ne pouvait pas demander l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- C'est mon ami, c'est moi qui ai décidé de l'aider.

\- Ca ne m'étonne même pas. »

Son ton avait été tranchant, sec, et ne laissait aucun doute sur la déception et la rage que cela créait chez le père de famille.

« Il me semblait d'avoir dit d'arrêter de trainer avec des garçons, surtout quand vous ne devez être que tous les deux ? »

Le bouclé baissa la tête, avant de finalement relever le regard vers son père, se doutant déjà qu'il regretterait amèrement les prochains mots qu'il prononcerait.

« Et il me semblait avoir dit que ce n'était qu'un ami. Il avait besoin d'aide, je me suis proposé. Je ne fais que suivre l'éducation altruiste que vous m'avez toujours donné. Il ne me semblait pas qu'il fallait que je choisisse qui mérite mon attention et mon aide. »

Il se leva pour mettre son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle, et à peine l'avait-il fermé qu'il sentit la poigne forte de son père sur son avant-bras. Son sang se glaça, et à peine avait-il tourné la tête vers ce dernier qu'il ressentit la pression d'un premier coup, une gifle assez forte pour qu'il sente directement sa joue rougir et la douleur se propager sur son visage. Il essaya de se dégager de la poigne de son père, mais ce dernier le tint encore plus fermement, causant une douleur supplémentaire au garçon, cette fois au niveau de son avant-bras.

« Il me semblait t'avoir dit que je ne supporte pas les tapettes dans ton genre. On en a déjà parlé, ce n'est qu'une phase, et si tu veux réellement te rendre intéressant, trouves autre chose. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire à mes fréquentations au travail quand ils me demandent ce que deviennent mes fils ? Que l'un d'eux n'est qu'une déception, parce qu'il n'est pas capable de faire un effort et de se contenter de ce qu'il a déjà ? »

En plus de la douleur physique qu'il ressentait déjà, il sentit son coeur tomber au fond de sa poitrine. Il savait ce que ressentait son père à son égard, mais cela faisait toujours aussi mal de l'entendre, même si c'était loin d'être la première fois. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre que deux nouveaux coups s'abattirent sur son visage déjà rougi. Il entendit comme un « crac » provenant de son nez, et senti un liquide tomber de celui-ci. Il retint les larmes aussi longtemps que possible, quand son géniteur reprit la parole.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de répondre. Tu sais très bien ce que j'attends de toi. Sois comme tu l'as toujours été avant d'arriver dans cette école de garçons, et là on pourra en parler et considérer une réelle relation entre père et fils, comme celle que j'ai avec ton frère. »

Il avait le choix entre ne rien dire et pouvoir remonter dans sa chambre pour se soigner et pleurer tranquillement tout en laissant à son père la satisfaction d'avoir gagné, ou alors il pouvait répondre une nouvelle fois, même s'il savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. Il repensa aux paroles de Kurt, lui disant que s'il y avait le moindre problème chez lui il pourrait toujours vivre chez lui pendant quelques jours, et il prit sa décision tout aussi rapidement.

« J'ai toujours été gay, papa. Tu ne le supportes peut être pas, mais je le suis. Pourquoi je resterais dans cette phase comme tu l'appelles alors que ça implique que mon père me déteste ? Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis comme ça. Je m'y suis adapté, Cooper s'y est adapté, tout comme maman. A toi d'essayer, maintenant. »

Les minutes qui suivirent furent simplement rythmées par les coups et cris de son père, alors que Blaine s'était tombé et recroquevillé sur lui même, pendant que son père continuait de lui assener plusieurs coups toujours plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Il finit apparemment par se lasser, et une fois que Blaine fut sûr que son père s'était éloigné, il tenta de se relever. Il grogna en sentant ses côtes le brûler, mais se releva malgré tout et se dirigea vers la sortie. En tournant la tête vers l'endroit où l'altercation avait eu lieu, il remarqua des traces de sang sur le sol. Son sang. Il retint un sanglot alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de son visage, et monta les marches menant jusqu'à sa chambre, grimaçant un peu plus à chaque marche.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il claqua la porte et se dirigea vers le miroir placé à côté de son bureau. Son estomac se serra d'autant plus en voyant sa tête. Son œil droit était enflé, et bleu. Sa lèvre supérieure était fendue, et son nez avait une forme loin de la normalité, et des traces de sang étaient présentes en dessous de celui-ci. Plusieurs traces de coups étaient visibles par endroit sur son visage, alors que ses larmes venaient se mélanger avec le sang déjà présent sur son visage. Il retint un nouveau sanglot alors qu'il relevait le polo qu'il portait jusqu'à maintenant. Plusieurs bleus commençaient déjà à se former au niveau de ses côtes et de divers endroits tels que sa poitrine et le bas de son ventre. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, créant une nouvelle douleur, et laissa officiellement les larmes couler le long de son visage. Une partie de lui avait toujours pensé, ou ne serait-ce qu'espéré que son père n'en arriverait jamais là. Qu'il l'aimait assez pour se retenir de le frapper. Son père le détestait, et ça ne changerait pas. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas laisser sa mère seule avec ce tyran, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester dans cette maison, son père finirait par avoir sa peau. Il rassembla quelques affaires dans un sac, ainsi que la tenue qu'il avait prévue pour la soirée du nouvel an, et écrit rapidement un message à son frère pour lui expliquer la situation et essayer d'aider sa mère. Il se doutait que son frère ne pourrait pas réellement l'aider, étant donné que ce dernier ne vivait même plus dans le même état qu'eux, mais au moins il essayait.

Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié, rien de nécessaire, et descendit rapidement les marches, grognant sous la douleur que cela créait au niveau de ses côtes. Il regarda son vélo pendant quelques instants, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais conduire jusqu'à la résidence des Hummel dans cet état. Il faudrait donc qu'il marche, c'était la solution la moins douloureuse, après tout. Il ferma un peu plus son manteau, et continua d'avancer. Après une demi-heure de marche aussi fraîche que douloureuse, il arriva enfin devant le numéro 9 d'une des rues du centre ville, la maison de Kurt. Il avança vers la porte d'entrée, tenant fermement son sac, et sonna à la porte.

Il n'avait pas considéré une seule seconde le fait que peut-être ce serait quelqu'un d'autre qui ouvrirait la porte, comme le père de Kurt par exemple. Dans ce cas là, il ne saurait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Par chance, quand la porte s'ouvrit, c'est le visage d'abord souriant de Kurt qui apparu de l'autre. Sauf que le sourire en question disparu rapidement, et il put voir son ami, les yeux grands ouverts, et la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi dire. Blaine prit donc la parole, retenant quelques larmes de soulagement, d'être enfin arrivé chez le garçon.

« Ton offre tient toujours ? »

* * *

Bon. Je n'avais jamais dit que mon inspiration serait positive pour les personnages par contre! :')

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, j'arrive assez vite avec le chapitre 11!


End file.
